Bleeding in my Heart
by SoulessRain-eye
Summary: 7 years after Sasuke Uchiha left Konoha he returns to rebuild the uchiha clan, but will a cold hearted Sakura be willing to give her battered heart another chance. SakuxSasu NarxHin InoxShika
1. Chapter 1

Sakura raced through the trees. Wind whistled by her ears as she shoved leaves out of her way. Naruto Uzamaki and Neji Huuyga created the path up ahead. The ANBU squad raced threw the dark night towards the small mountain village. Sakura reminded herself of the meeting only a few days earlier.

(Tsuande's Office)

"You three are to head to the mountain village south of the hidden mist village. A group of rebel ninja has taken hide out there and are plotting attack on all the villages. W cannot stand for this. It is your job to find out everything you can and capture or kill as many as you can. Sakura, you will be assisting them by aiding them when wounded…we have already sent out Rock Lee and Ten-Ten to the scene to secure more evidence. They know what they must do upon your arrival. Now go!"

(Back to present)

Sakura grinned in reply. She knew after several years of medical training her name had risen and finally "finally" Tsuande-sensei had let her out of her cooped up world of training and small missions to a very large and dangerous mission to show her skills. Not only that but she was with Neji so everything mad her feel better inside.

It was well known through out the Konoha that Neji and Sakura were and item. They constantly accompanied each other around hours of training and work and had even been seen kissing on occasion and festivals. Sakura's feelings for Sasuke Uchiha had left her when Neji and Naruto helped her to regain her senses about reality. She accepted the fact Uchiha would never come back to her and she could care less…she has Neji and it was enough for her.

This way she could prove to him her worth and then those rumors of their engagement might actually come true. She wanted so much to marry him and just spend time at home waiting for him. She loved to wait for him because every time they saw each other after a long absence he would always make her feel so safe and happy. Sakura's mother had also harassed her several time about the rumors and Sakura could only shake her head with a "not yet".

Neji glanced back at his blushing partner and lightened his pace to jump beside her. She smiled and blushed lightly only giving him a wink. He smiled and scooted next to her so Naruto could notice a private conversation was going on. Sadly for Naruto he had only had a weird relationship with Hinata that past few years that had finally sparked up the last festival when Sakura had pushed them into an embrace and Naruto actually kissed her. Naruto and Sakura had changed so much since Sasuke left. Sakura was happy to say it was for the better. Neji crept beside her stopping her mid-way on a tree branch to smile and her. He lightly pressed his lips on hers and parted quickly. Naruto already a few trees ahead scoffed waiting for Neji to be done flirting. Neji was surprisingly very different around Sakura so Naruto didn't mind seeing them together since that meant he wouldn't be so rude towards him. Sakura glanced at his ANBU suit and smile noticing that they both finally wore the same outfit.

Neji smiled. "Are you okay Sakura"

Sakura smiled and nodded shyly trying hard not to turn into a giddy little mess. She gazed up. "Um I think we should keep moving…we want to make it there before sunset to meet everyone." She spoke quietly.

Neji simply scoffed and took to advancing again. Sakura tilted her head and smiled and continued on behind them. Before they knew it they were sitting in the trees their ANBU masks hiding their faces peering down. The village was already under attack. It seemed Rock Lee and Ten Ten weren't the only ANBU involved it starting before it was time. Sakura stayed back as Neji gave her a glance and then followed Naruto into the fiery inferno. She stayed back listening and watching. Rock Lee appears behind her and shoved off his mask. "SAKURA, did they go in there!" he almost screamed at her. She looked shocked to see him then nodded, "they just went in why Lee what's wrong?"

She looked worried as Rock Lee looked at the fire then took her arm. "Come with me Sakura we have to find them…it's a huge trap...everyone was dead when we got here…it seems the one we were sent to kill was already killed before us, who ever did kill them already left but some of the ninja were still alive…Ten-Ten was able to get out alive barely…they wont make it out of that fire but if two of our team mates are in there we have to get them out…there is still one inside who the fire didn't kill yet." Lee looked argent and suddenly Kunai came flying towards them. Naruto was thrown into a tree and lay there unconscious.

"NARUTO!" Lee and Sakura screamed in unison then gazed into the fire at a blind Rebel who was half bleeding to death throw a body into a tree near Naruto. Sakura realized it to be Neji who stood up and went to charge again. Sakura screamed and the Rebel missed and jumped up to her. Neji in panic shot up as well and in a split second Sakura noticed a dark shadow come over her. Neji collapsed to one knee and Rock Lee Threw himself at the guy and both fell back into the flaming inferno. Sakura removed her mask and looked at Neji whose windpipe had been crushed in the protective blow. She cried and tried to heal him but Neji grabbed her hand. Sakura was so confused. Everything had happened in the blink of an eye. Neji's hand went limp. With the last strength he pushed himself up and lightly kissed Sakura who stood there crying. Neji Huuyga fell back onto a three branch and was dead. Sakura Haruno cried and screamed shaking his body. Rock Lee Stumbled out of the flames barely alive. Ten-Ten raced over and everything went into a haze.

Authors note: what do you think? It went by very fast this first chapter and I'm kinda screwy with it since I kinda wanted to give the impression that it was all one big confusing mess and no one knows what really happened. I'm thinking about next chapter and all I know so far is it is going to be Neji's funeral and someone's wedding. Wooohooo. Who could it be? Anyway the main story line kicks in next chapter with the return of a certain someone.


	2. Chapter 2

White roses lined the path to a crowd of people. All adorned in black clothing with distant looks upon their solemn faces. Each healed a white rose in which they held tightly. In the front row with a tear stained face was a pretty girl with pink hair. Sakura Haruno had done nothing but sulk and cry the last few days. She felt hopeless and weak in trying to save a loved one. Worst of all he had died when she, a medical ANBU ninja, was right there. All she could do was daze dumbfounded and cry. She could've saved him. Naruto with his left arm patted her shoulder. His right was shattered and his injuries still fresh. Tsuande walked up to her and motioned for her turn to head up to her loved ones timeless picture. The whole Huuyga family was behind her.

All watching as Haruno placed the white rose on the pile of many others and stood there a moment. She gazed at the image and the time they first met in the hallway back at the chuunin exams raced into her head. Every memory she had of him came back like a flood and with that flood was more tears to over flow the already growing pools on her eyelids. She collapsed and began sobbing. Choking on sobs she could barely control. Hinata and Naruto raced to hear side both glancing at the picture and looking away in sadness.

Naruto helped Sakura up while Hinata walked up with glassy eyes and placed her two roses and Naruto's third rose onto the mound and walked away slowly to join Naruto with the traumatized Sakura. Naruto suddenly saw the same Sakura come back, the one who cried days over Sasuke's departure. He couldn't handle himself and embraced her tightly. She simply choked on his shoulder. Hour of no sleep and endless mourning finally got the better of her and she fell deep asleep in Naruto's Comforting Embrace. Hinata smiled softly and helped Naruto take her home. Hinata gave one last look to her brother's photo before she turned a corner and disappeared with the rain falling at her feet.

Two months to the day the sun shinned endlessly over the Konoha. Naruto raced up the steps as if no time was to be wasted. He knocked furiously on Sakura's door. She opened up the door dreary eyed and clearly puzzled by his sudden visit. She opened the door wider to let him in but he once again jumped to the occasion of surprise.

"IT'S FINALLY HAPPENED SAKURA!" he shouted happily.

"What, pre-tell are you talking about you idiot" She grumped back not enjoying this morning visit.

" Ino and Shikamaru are getting married. Ino was surprisingly the one who proposed so we hear, but Hinata found out this morning when she saw a ring on Ino's finger. Strange huh, but the thing I don't get it why would she have the ring if she was the one who proposed?" Naruto babbled extremely excited to be one of the first to know.

Sakura was taken back by all this. Of course after Sakura became a full ANBU Ino and Shikamaru had finally decided to make their dating game official and become a "known" couple but this was sudden. Hinata came running up the steps smiling.

"Um Sakura-Chan Ino-san wants to see you right away. She says it's urgent." Sakura looked in puzzlement and then walked back inside to lazily get herself ready for the blonde furry.

Sakura sighed and poked back around the corner. "You two can come in you know"

And she turned back to prepping herself. After a few minutes she walked outside to see Hinata and Naruto had obviously left and she smiled. She walked out the door locking it behind her and kept on walking. It wasn't long before she reached Ino's flower shop and invited herself in to find a very giddy looking Ino fonding over a gold ring on her left index finger. Sakura smiled and sighed softly.

"You finally found someone who can put up with you huh Ino?" Sakura joked happily.

"Ya well it was just so sudden I see Naruto didn't hesitate to tell you." She mused back

"He certainly did not"

"Well then since you know there is something I would like to ask you." Ino enquired to her old friend who sat there waiting for the question without reply.

"I know it's soon to figure this stuff out but erm well there is one thing I know for certain besides my dress color." Ino mused nervously.

"Yes what is it?" Sakura questioned her nervous friend.

"Well I was wondering if you …you would be my maid of honor. I mean its just seems right you would be." Sakura stared in amazement at the request and then giggled after a moment.

"You want me? Well then there is no point argueing..Of course Ino" Sakura smiled and jumped up to a giddy blonde who grinned back.

"Just don't try to steal my wedding billboard brow!" Ino giggled and poke Sakura Playfully. The Two girls went on the rest of the afternoon.

He stared at his hands. Painted with dry blood. He mused to himself. He travels all this way without once washing off his brothers disgusting blood. He smiled as now he could finally return to the place to begin work on his next goal. Sasuke glared in the direction of the burned up village. Itachi and Orochimaru were dead. After all this time…they were as good as dead. His face went back to its frown and he went to a riverside and began to wash his blood stained hands. His body was in no shape to take more beating and he could barely walk for what it was worth. He only had one goal in his mind…get back to Konoha…and recover both himself and his clan. He looked up ahead on the road. "A month is how long it will take…in this current state…I hope I can handle it".

Author note: I swear the next chapters will be longer but right now I cant think of what to right. After the wedding I know everything but up until that point I have a bad case of writers block. I can't wait to get to the meeting. But I'm currently very busy in other things. . Anyway if you have requests please post them. I am already mid way through the third chapter and that's when the wedding and Sasuke happen so please help. Oh and I thank you forever reading this far. I know its kinda blah right now but it will get more interesting I swear.


	3. Chapter 3

The pink hair kounichi knocked on the dressing room door again. She let a low growl escape her throat and went to speak when a door slammed her to the ground. Ino came trudging out triumphantly and stood infront of the mirror wearing a white dress. Lots of frills and laces lined the edges and her hair was tied up in a bun with a veil hanging neatly over it. Sakura sighed rubbing her nose she rose to her feet.

"I don't know...I like the veil but I like that dress better" Ino sighed. She gazed over her figure in the mirror. Sakura walked over wearing her ANBU outfit seeing as she had to leave in less that and hour and seeing it was most likely she would be stuck there for the remainder of that time. She sighed, "well why don't you get that dress but with this veil…I swear Ino your so blonde!" "LOOK WHOS TALKING BILLBOARD BROW!" Ino snapped back then turned to look at Hinata for help who waved her hands frantically at her chair. She was also wearing her ANBU outfit seeing as she would be accompanying Sakura on her mission.

Ino sighed and sat down the white dress poofing to her sides as she slumped down. The strapless part of the dress almost falling off her small chest. Sakura rubbed Ino's back for comfort. The wedding was allays was in two days and she had no dress or ring. Sakura had helped plan the rest of the wedding, which would take place just outside the city in a field of flowers. Naruto was wishing it would take place near the ramen place seeing as his only interest in the matter was the ramen served at the reception. Ino scoffed at her appearance in the mirror and Sakura glared quickly.

"Yes alright already, you made your point but Hinata and I have to leave soon. I'll go find a few more dresses." Sakura sighed and went off.

Hinata smiled and walked to sit by Ino who sulked over her self-confidence.

"Are you all right Ino" she asked shyly. The surprised blue-eyed girl gazed up for a moment then smiled. "Ya, its just so sudden…its been only a month since Neji died and for some reason I cant help but feeling guilty…this should've been their day." Ino pouted but perked up. "But who care I'm getting married and she cant stop me! SAKURA HURRY IT UP ALREADY YOUR AS SLOW AS A SNAIL!" Ino smiled at Hinata who smiled shyly back in reply and nodded. A distant "ya, shut your mouth you spoiled brat" came from a small pile off white fabric covered in plastic. Sakura set down the pile and glared.

"You better find something out of this pile or I will make you go in a sheet for the wedding!"

Ino stuck up her nose, "you wouldn't dare!"

Sakura stuck out her tongue and both went on arguing as Hinata giggled softly tot herself. After many dresses and arguments Sakura and Hinata took their leave while Ino finally picked out the dress she wanted most.

Naruto waved to Hinata, Rock Lee, and Sakura as they left the protection of the Konoha for their mission a few villages away. He pouted as to the fact he wasn't aloud on a mission even if it was a piece of cake. He was still "too injured" as Tsuande had put it. He sighed and went off to go help Shikamaru with his "god what the hell am I doing" issues. That at least would keep him busy for a while…it was always fun to pester Shikamaru when he was like this. He'd better make the best of it while it lasted.

He stumbled up to a lazy Shikamaru who was kicking stones near a river. Chouji sat there eating apples or something that resembled them. Naruto sat beside him lazily and threw back his head on the grass with his head resting on his one free arm. All three sat in silence before Chouji finally spoke.

"I haven't been able to get this thing right… so you want me to be the Best man! What do I do?"

"You stand the closest to him at the alter" Naruto joked.

Shikamaru glared and sighed, "ya what he said...you also make a speech thing wish good luck or something. Hell if I know…besides Ino and I agreed she would make the plans and all I had to do was find a tux and four grooms men or something. I never did get this shit."

"Ya neither did I…I used to only steal the food." Naruto recalled on his childhood years stealing food from angry wedding parties. He laughed himself to a sitting poison then looked over to Shikamaru who looked even more tired then usual.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Feh, whatever" was his reply and Naruto took that as a no but he simply didn't pry at the future groom.

Sakura sighed at the mans wounds. His fall of the "cliff" or foothill as his partner described didn't look too serious but he did need medical aid. She sighed and went to his side smiling at him. "You're going to be alright my friend don't worry, I'm a trained medical ninja…I'll be sure to cure you to good as new." She giggled at her usual greeting to many new patients as Hinata and Lee stood guard at the doorway. The two had simply come along incase it was an ambush but they had also found enjoyment as free time away from a wedding frantic village.

She sighed as she placed her hands over his main wound in the chest. She closed her eyes her eyebrows scrunching together the skin at her forehead and creases of sweat began to find there way down her face. A soft green light was admitting for her hands and like the flow of water seeped into his wounds. The man got up after a few moments and smiled at the pain being gone. Sakura opened her eyes and whipped her brow stepping back happily to look at the now energetic man.

"You'll need to stay in bed for at least two more days…I only healed the deep parts, the rest I leave to your body. Now get some rest sir." She smiled

"Won't you please spend the night miss…it's to late for you to go out and you and your friends must be tired." The man replied in an effort to give his thanks

"Hm I guess it wouldn't hurt but we will leave early in the morning...we wouldn't wish to miss a wedding of a friend. " Sakura mused at how mad Ino would be is Sakura suddenly didn't show.

Lee and Hinata nodded and all went to unpack for the night. Rock Lee doing his usual tactics of Sakura you hair is so beautiful when you put it down since Sakura had a habit of wearing her hair up now.

Hinata fell right to sleep as well as Sakura. Lee however went on for hours not noticing his "crush" had but already fallen deep asleep.

BAMMMM! Sakura ran out the door to her patient's house. Lee and Hinata at her feet. All three had over slept and Ino's wedding was in a matter of hours. Sakura hit the road jumping into the trees for a faster pace of things. Lee was the closest one and dropped by yelling "if you want I'll carry you, you're still low on Chakra from the night before" Sakura shook her head in reply and picked up her pace. Hinata was a little behind but she caught up soon enough.

After a while of running and a few breaks Sakura sighted the village gates and picked up her pace. Hinata close behind worried that they had angered Ino on her wedding day which Hinata thought was bad luck. Lee however stopped at the site off them and turned back to give a glance at the road behind them. Sakura and Hinata looked back yelling for him.

"You coming' Lee we are going to be late!" Sakura shouted irritably.

"Lee it is as she says…please don't stop now" Hinata said shyly.

"Go on ahead of me you two!" He smiled and winked and Sakura rolled her eyes and went on Hinata following with hesitation. Lee jumped to the ground and walked over to the small amount of Chakra he sensed. He put on his ANBU mask to make sure even if it was just some person they wouldn't see his true face. He walked over to the tree and looked down to see a body heaved against it. The stomach rising slowly in short small breathes. Lee blinked in shock and removed his mask quickly to get a better look.

He pushed the body to its back and blinked again hesitantly. He pushed the bangs back to reveal the face. He gasped in shock and disbelief.

"It couldn't be…No one is going to believe this at all…" Lee said shocked.

Sakura quickly raced to Ino's dressing room. She had quickly changed into the purple bridesmaids dress and put up her messed hair. Hinata raced in behind still brushing her tangled hair. Ino turned in a chair towards them her head perched on her hand as she glared.

"You're late Sakura…thank god you still have five minutes before you walk down that aisle before I do!" Ino grinded through clenched teeth.

"Oh hush, we tried as hard as we could!" Sakura argued deciding her on going struggle to keep her hair up was not going well so she took it down all together.

"What if you had been five minutes more, the music would go and everything would be ruined by and weird silence that you created!" Ino accused.

"Good well next time you decided to get married choose someone whose not so busy with work" Sakura shouted at Ino.

"Well work is all you do now that Neji is gone!" Ino growled and instantly regretted her words. Sakura turned her head with a blink then a sad painful look creased her eyes and she looked at the door. Music played outside the little made up shed and Sakura raced out them onto the walkway. Hinata turned towards Ino smiling warmly.

"Don't worry I'm sure she knew what you meant" Hinata reassured.

"Im not worrying…why would i.its my wedding!" Ino retorted in reply.

Hinata smiled and walked down the aisle towards Sakura who sat there mumbling angrily to herself almost crushing her bouquets of flowers. Hinata poked her as to point out she had the whole audience staring. Sakura looked up and blinked then quickly turned her expression into a smile. Rock Lee slide himself in a wedge nest to Naruto and spoke something into his ear which gave Naruto a jump then Lee moved his way to a chair and sat down for some odd reason not taking time to even so much as glance at Sakura.

Suddenly the music changed and the doors opened slightly as Ino came down the aisle. She looked so pretty and Shikamaru for the weirdest reason looked fully aware and awake. He pulled nervously at his collar and glared that it would not loosen. Naruto smacked his hand from his collar and Shikamaru glared in reply then simply blushed as Ino made her stand infront of him. He grinned scoffing and took her arm in his. Sakura stood watching the whole thing thinking how happy Ino must be to finally be settling down. She did deserve it.

Sakura smiled at her and bowed a head in reply to a nervous Ino who glanced at her. Sakura watched as the ceremony progressed somehow everything going silent for her. Only the sound of the wind and birds played in her mind. Suddenly she drifted off into dreamland. A place she had not been since Neji's death. She pictured how their wedding would've looked like the whole thing, and as she walked up the aisle a Man in a tux turned towards her. But instead of Neji's face it was replaced, by Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura woke from her daydream in a violent way. She quickly turned to watch as the bride press her lips on Shikamaru's. Their kiss looked passionate and intense…almost ever lasting. Sakura smiled sadly in envy. If only she could has a husband like that. Ino then walked down the aisle leading the way for the rest to the reception help in the Konoha village square that night. Sakura went home to change into a kimono lost in thought all the while.

Why had she seen Sasuke…she hadn't seen him in almost 6 years? She was 21 now she had no reason to think about him. She shook the daydream from her mind and walked outside to the reception. It was after all nothing more then a fleeting daydream she once had, never to come true. Suddenly her heart hardened again and she held back the tears that came to her eyes.

She spent most the night indulging in sake and playing drinking games with the bride and Ten-ten who both left after some time. Sakura sat at a table spinning a fork apparently drunk. Naruto placed a hand on the back of her shoulder shaking it hard. Sakura spun around and angrily shouted.

"What baka?" she growled.

"Tsuande needs to see you, NOW." Naruto said seriously.

This suddenly awakening Sakura she darted up to her feet and followed her fellow teammate to Tsuande's office. Once both had entered the doorway and slid it shut Tsuande put down the scroll infront of her and glared upwards. Her eyes looked tired and flustered. She too had been drinking but that was usual. She looked at Sakura then back to Naruto and sighed.

"You'd better have a seat you two. As Naruto you have known we have an argent case that we need you two to see to immediately. Naruto as you are aware this involves the healing of a patient we found earlier today. We need you two to heal him and nurse him back to health. After that we shall decide his course from there. The patient is and old acquaintance of yours you should know."

Sakura looked up curiously, "could it be kakashi sensei? Did he drink to much cus I saw him at Ino's reception."

"No Sakura it is not the well being of your teacher but your old partner." Tsuande breathed.

Sakura looked in puzzlement at her sensei.

"Sasuke Uchiha is your patient. Don't fail me Sakura Haruno…get that guy back to his feet as quickly as possible!"

Naruto and Sakura glanced at another in surprise then back at Tsuande who rubbed her head from over work. Sakura sat in her chair her mind jumbling with questions she could not find answers too. Naruto glared at his fists and then both got up. Sakura pushed her chair out quicker and left the room. Naruto trailed her. He and Sakura stopped outside the door. The fox watching the young Kounichi's back.

"I wont be like I was Naruto, all im going to do…is bring him back…then hopefully that's all I will have to deal with." Sakura glared as she walked towards the hospital. Naruto stared after her in silence and slowly followed. There was no since in arguing. She was not only pissed, but her heart was bleeding and no one saw that more clearly then Naruto.

Author note: I tried to make it longer but ya it's late. 11:50 to be exact and well im kinda wiped. A lot happened in this chapter so if it is going to fast please let me know. I tend to do that at the start of stories then slow down. Anyway hope you like it. Next chapter Sakura and Sasuke are reunited, but alas what does this mean!

I'm working on two stories at once so its difficult to keep up with both. Another romance between my all-time favorite Kurama from yuyu Hakusho. Anyway ya…. um reviews are welcome.

Next chapter should be out in about a few days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: woot all right thank you so much for the reviews. Oh ya and errm With Neji being her cousin… ya I knew that XD. Okay so no I didn't but I'll get that right in the next few chapters. Oh don't be sad for Neji…next fic I write with Naruto will have him alive the whole thing . XDDDDDDD.**

Naruto was rudely awoken by a slap to the face. It was light and not harmful but still was rude. His eyes snapped open as he surveyed his surroundings. He blinked as he noticed he was still in the hospital. With his uninjured arm he scooted himself up to s sitting poison and looked around. Kakashi sat next to him in a chair reading his new book. Naruto who was wondering why he was here suddenly snapped to life.

"HAS SASUKE WOKEN UP YET!" he jumped.

"No…Sakura is in there right now…she is healing him up. She's been up all night while you dozed off." Kakashi yawned.

It was clearly early in the morning and Naruto had trouble keeping his feet to the ground after a quick jump up he was feeling dizzy. Kakashi let out a loud yawn then went back to his book reading it giving off the occasional smirk or laugh or "oh my". Naruto sat back down and gazed at the door next to him.

The sign above it said Sasuke simply. Tsuande obviously didn't want anyone to know he was back yet but there was no doubt that if Naruto took the liberty to walk outside this hospital everyone would be talking about it like it was the end of the world. In ways he felt sorry for the badass, just because he would have to put with this for the next several months. Of course it would only take a matter of hours to pass through every ear in the Konoha.

Naruto lay back down and glanced at Kakashi who only gave him a stern look in reply. He sighed then closed his eyes again. A Kunai whizzed by his head hitting the wall. Naruto shot up and glared at Kakashi.

"HEY WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT SENSEI!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"You have a mission, so there will be no sleeping on the job while im here." Kakashi replied plainly flipping another page in his book. Naruto sat up grumpily and rubbed his head. Suddenly the door slid open and Sakura walked outside into the hall. She sighed and gave a weary look towards Naruto then smiled at Kakashi.

"I was able to heal only the deep cuts but with my extent of training im sad to say that's all I could do." Sakura bit her lip.

"Its alright Sakura you go home and rest" Kakashi soothed then looked towards Naruto.

"Now you will watch over him till he wakes up" Kakashi smiled at Naruto who stumbled into the room sighing, closing the door behind him.

"Even being and elite ANBU ninja has its downs sensei…it was hard to look at him like that…I haven't seen him in years." Sakura whispered.

"I know, but you have to Sakura, Tsuande cant train you then do your work, you know that." Kakashi said without even looking up from his book.

"I know it's just so … weird" Sakura grumbled then walked off down the hall.

Sakura recalled last night's events as she walked home in an early morning mist. She had casually walked into the hospital room that held her old partner and didn't bother to even glance at him for forty minutes. Instead she looked over medical books and his old records. When she finally did take the chance to gaze at him he was bloodied up bad enough. He had been bandaged up so much she could barely make out it was Sasuke. She had to unwrap all the bandages then take care and concentration in healing his injuries just enough.

He luckily stayed asleep the whole time even when she had finished he just slept quietly.

But surprisingly when she looked at him she didn't feel the urge to hug him or try and wake him. She had been so happy that he had stayed asleep. Did she after all that time really hate him? She shook off the thought for a later time and wondered up to her apartment. She shut and locked the door behind her then walked to her bedroom. But before she could even open the bedroom door she collapsed into sleep on the floor.

When she awoke she was on her bed with a slight fever. No doubt a result of all the Alcohol she had drunk and then staying up. From what she could tell she had slept the rest of the day away and had even slept through that night. It was now morning and she had a horrible hang over. She grumbled and walked over to the kitchen looking for something to help her. Much to her dismay she couldn't find anything.

She had training today. Probably another two hours of reading and then four hours of physical work. She sighed and fell to the cold kitchen floor grumbling. Staring at the ceiling she lost herself in thought. "Sasuke Uchiha" she murmured and turned over to look at the room around her.

"So you've come back…after so many years, after so much, you return now…Neji why did you…I hope…you watch over me through this. It sure would be a lot easier if you were here." She groaned then the image of her wedding and Sasuke appeared to her again. She jolted upright and stood up. "Training!" she shouted in surprise and ran off to get ready.

(A few hours earlier)

Naruto yawned and stared at a clock on the wall. 2:00 a.m. it read. He grumbled and looked at the sleeping Uchiha in envy. "Gees at least you can sleep" he whined then turned to get comfortable on a cot he had ordered extra for himself or Sakura. He sighed and yawned loudly.

"Can you keep it down im trying to sleep!" a voice rang out.

Naruto jumped to his feet and looked at Sasuke who looked at him grumpily. Naruto stood there stunned at how much Sasuke had changed. Slight difference in voice and height but that was all apparent now that he was awake. Naruto stared at him his mouth gaping. He collected himself then turned his expression to a smirk.

"Ya well I'm watching over you, because its apparent you cant keep yourself healthy." Naruto joked.

"Feh, you haven't changed a bit have you pipsqueak." Sasuke answered almost angrily.

" You would be surprised…all of us have changed. But before that how are you feeling old pal." Naruto said with a hint of concern.

"Im fine it is means anything" he sighed

"What happened while you were gone…you couldn't have spent 6 years doing nothing." Naruto insisted curiously.

"What's it to you…last I recall its none of your business." Sasuke yawned laying back on the pillow with difficulty.

"Aw come on you can tell me can't you?" He whined but Sasuke was already back in deep sleep. Naruto shook his head and sighed. "Whatever dumb-ass" and he turned over to fall asleep himself.

Naruto was once again awakening rudely by the presence of Sakura. She had opened the blinds and she was glaring at Naruto.

"Get up lazy we have work to do!" She said somewhat angrily.

She was covered in dirt from head to toe and scratches lined her arms and blood was speckled all over the place. Naruto gaze a confused look then grinned.

"More training with Tsuande I see…heh what you do today?" Naruto mused at Sakura.

"Read, took care of the injured students from today's lesson with kunai's, and brought 40 fish back to life. Oh the wonders of training." Sakura mumbled annoyed.

She turned to face the sleeping Sasuke who was dead asleep. She grumped and looked at Naruto.

"So has he woken up at all?" Sakura asked.

"Ya last night around 2:00" He sighed rubbing his head with their short conversation.

"Oh and what did he say?" she asked seeming a little less interested in the subject.

"He told me to shut up and well nothing of interest. He ignored me and fell back to sleep." Naruto stared at Sasuke with Sakura. Suddenly he began to stir the light of day finally reaching his dreams.

Both Sakura and Naruto bolted upright and Sakura turned around to act like she was doing something. She had no clue why she was nervous but suddenly dashed out the door still not willing to talk to him. Was she angry or sad…or shy, of a Sasuke she no longer knew?

Naruto gazed at her then quickly turned to a Sasuke who was sitting upright now and opening his eyes for the first time. He gave a tired glare towards Naruto then stared at the door.

"Who was just in here with you?" He asked impatiently trying to find who woke him up.

"Don't tell me you didn't recognize her Sasuke! Gees I mean ya sure, her body looks different but her voice is almost the same…"

"I didn't see her you dope!" Sasuke growled cutting off Naruto mid sentence.

"Oh that was Sakura, she is the one in charge of you medical rehab. She is a medic. Ninja now and darn good one. She hasn't done much since…wow you have a lot to catch up on." Naruto mused changing the subject. He decided it would be best to stay off the topic of Sakura and Neji for a while.

Sasuke grumbled knowing this meant Naruto would blab for the next few hours. In his mind the fox hadn't changed in the least save his appearance.

Sakura walked back up to the hospital this time with a large bag. Tsuande had caught her in the hall earlier that day telling her Sasuke would leave the hospital that day. Sakura had grinned saying that was great but what Tsuande said next shattered her cheery mood.

"You are going to be the one to help him back to his home. Naruto and you are also going to both watch him there till he is able to run again got that." Tsuande stated intensely before walking off to go talk to Sasuke herself.

"Well then I will get him running a.s.a.p then I wont have to deal with him!" Sakura glared.

She sighed and walked up to his hospital room and knocked on the door. Voice could be heard inside mainly Naruto's blabbing again about how seven new ramen stands popped up in the last year. She yelled from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming in you guys!" she growled softly then slid open the door to See Naruto look up and look towards her. Sasuke also turned his head and looked at her with a grumpy look on his face. He stared at her for a minute or two then grumpily lay back on his pillows.

"Feh" was his only reply to her entrance. Sakura glared intensely then stuck up her nose and gave Naruto a weird look.

"How are you Sasuke? Naruto?" she said sweetly. Naruto blinked and smiled.

"Im a little hungry but im fine…just been talking to Sasuke about the past years." Naruto smirked.

"Im fine, just want to get out of here." Sasuke surprisingly replied. Sakura smiled and went to work taking out her stuff form her bag.

"Well then aren't you lucky, we will be escorting you out today anyway. Naruto mind helping me then you and I will grab a bowl of lunch with Hinata after we help him settle in." Sakura said not raising her eyes from her bag.

"Sure" Naruto groaned then got up to reposition himself.

Sakura noticed Sasuke watching her every move. Naruto was lazily continuing his story while Sakura found what she was looking for.

Interrupting Naruto she said, "Arm Sasuke." Gesturing towards his left arm. Sasuke gave her a suspicious look then sighed and held out his arm. She took out a needle and filled it with liquid then scrunched down the bandages and poked the tip of the needle into his arm. Sasuke didn't budge as she rewrapped his arm carefully. He sighed deeply as Sakura went through with the rest of her check up taking care not to make to much physical contact. Naruto talking randomly but all the while watching carefully. Sakura sighed then placed her supplies in her bag and smiled.

"All done Sasuke, you ready to leave now?" she smiled her fake smile.

For the first time their eyes truly met and Sakura just stared. He pulled away from the stare and nodded with his usual "feh." Naruto looked at both of them scratching his head. There was something wrong with this picture. Sakura gave a slight blush but she knew Sasuke saw her anger and hate towards him when he looked at her, and he didn't care. That angered her even more and she simply left the room making the excuse she was looking for a wheel chair even though Sasuke insisted her could walk.

She returned seconds later with crutches and threw them at him and he caught them. She leaned against the wall and watched as he got to his feet. He was a lot taller now almost as tall as Neji had been. Sakura sighed sadly at her lost loves memory.

Sasuke looked up at her and she quickly looked back at him with an annoyed look. He took the crutches and set his feet on the ground ready to walk again. Naruto blinked in jealously figuring he was still the short one in the bunch. Sakura then lead the way as Sasuke stumbled out behind her with Naruto on their tail. Sakura made sure he wobbled right threw the town square just to cause his humiliation.

Sasuke only glared at her back obviously figuring out what Sakura was up to. She really had changed. His thoughts were invaded when Ino and Shikamaru walked up to him in shock.

"Is that you Sasuke!" Ino gaped.

"Look who's back" Shikamaru grinned at Uchiha.

"Ya, what of it…" Sasuke glared

"Don't worry Ino we aren't in a hurry. By the way I left early last night…who caught the bouquet?"

Sasuke knew she was joining in conversation to annoy him. She was being utterly low and he hated it. He knew he couldn't go anywhere without Sakura or Naruto and since both were talking to the newly weds he was stuck in a drawing crowd. He looked over to some people as they began to whisper in passing him. He simply gave his small pout.

"Oh Hinata caught it!" Ino giggled.

"Oh, really to bad Naruto left with me to see Tsuande or he could've proposed right then."

"What!" Naruto glared overhearing their conversation and sighed.

"No he is to shy to do anything. He only kissed her in public because you dared him to." Ino giggled.

Naruto grumbled then took Sasuke by the collar and drug him off. Sasuke swatting his hand away angrily.

"Let go of me…what was that for!" Sasuke glared not like he wasn't happy to leave the mess either. Sakura ran up to them and stared at the other sternly.

"Shall we go!"

Naruto and Sasuke both sighed and nodded and followed her back to his house. They didn't go inside but helped him there and left him. Sakura didn't keep to her promise to have lunch with Naruto and Hinata. Instead she headed straight home to hit the books for training. She would meet Sasuke tomorrow anyway she might as well get some time away from him as much as possible.

Sasuke leaned against the wall to his bedroom. He sighed and looked at the ceiling. This place was so old now he almost didn't recognize it. The entire place covered in dust from part to the other. He simply stared at it trying not to think too much. Suddenly an image of the "new" Sakura entered his mind. She had grown taller and she was a little curvier that he recalled. Her hair was longer and tied up and her eyes seemed larger and a little more…cold. He smirked as he though of how Sakura had changed. Her attitude was different…something must've happened after he left. It well could've been his fault but he thought she would've been over that by now.

**Author note: all right woot chapter four is done. I'm having trouble lately with writing it. Thank you for the replies they kept me typing. Im actually getting very into this story. When some one replies to my other one I will start on it again but I plan this one to be the first one done. I kinda want to get to the main part of the story but im having a little trouble. Im trying to keep Sasuke in character but im having a hard time of it. Lets just say im trying to add the other characters in a little more like Hinata x Naruto fluff but im having trouble once again. Oh well please keep replying it helps a lot oh and im taking requests. Please give me requests. I like to hear what people want to hear in this story. There is a lot of room for change.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: im constantly typing now...kinda addicted to this story and im hoping to take it to at least thirty chapters. OH MY GOD I love requests! Yes I love requests. They help so much. Anyway this chapter it mainly everyone else talking about Sasuke being back. There will be a little interaction but not much. Sakura is kinda avoiding him at all costs. . I know I get it! Hinata is Neji's cousin. So sew me seeing as my computer hates me and wont let me update anything. Grrrr…oh well here we go. Chapter 5.**

* * *

Ino placed the bouquet of flower neatly into a vase near the window. She caught a glimpse of the ring on her finger and gazed at it. She felt so happy she could burst. Seeing Sasuke earlier only added to her excitement. She was waiting for Shikamaru to settle the honeymoon arrangements with the Hokage who still disapproved of them being gone for over three days. Ino sighed then went back to arranging flowers. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her small waist and she blushed.

Shikamaru kissed her neck knowing the store hadn't opened so no one would see his loving gesture. She giggled and turned quickly to face him. Her hands pressed softly against his chest. She smiled giddily.

"Have Tsuande and you come to terms with the Honeymoon yet!" Ino questioned anxiously.

"Ya…old hag nearly took my head off but we can have a week." Shikamaru replied grumpily.

"That's great! When do we leave?" She interrogated, eager enough to close up shop right now to go.

"One week…she said I have to go on one more mission first before I leave." He replied again sitting himself on the windowsill.

"Oh what mission?" Ino asked setting down a second vase of flowers then standing near her husband.

"Does it really matter?" Shikamaru sighed not willing to answer any more questions. He hated them.

"No just curious, so what do we do till then." Ino sighed poking at the ring on her finger.

Shikamaru gazed at her for a moment then turned back and scoffed.

"I guess we can harass Uchiha now that he is back. Chouji is on a mission so I lost my buddy to pester." Shikamaru grinned at his idea, knowing he would probably do nothing anyway.

"Well im sure Sakura wouldn't object. You saw how she just let us pick at him in the street." Ino sighed out lazily.

Both sat in thought, giving the other occasional glances then Ino sat at a table Shikamaru sat next to her.

"I wonder how Sakura is doing now that he is back?" Ino questioned not expecting a reply.

"She is fine…she looked happy yesterday before she knew and she looks the same to me." He puffed in an unexpected reply.

"Ya, just so weird…6 years without him…and now…he suddenly here again…ha I remember when I had the biggest crush on him." Ino smiled

"Ya, that was pathetic"

"Oh you were just jealous I know it!" Ino mused teasing her husband.

"Whatever…you weren't even pretty then." Shikamaru said in a monotone voice.

"Hm no you just mature slow" Ino grinned.

"Oh please!" Shikamaru said.

They both sat in silence for a while. Shikamaru sat closer to Ino wrapping and arm around her shoulder pulling her close without hesitation. He left a little kiss on Ino's blushing forehead. She smiled and looked up winking.

"You missed silly." She giggled.

"Did I now!" Shikamaru said, "Well I give up".

"You big jerk" Ino teased then elbowed him softly.

"Humph" was his only reply before he pressed his lip quietly on hers. They embraced for a long moment then Shikamaru got up to raced out before the shop opened and Ino sat quietly looking at the door her had left threw. She smiled then looked back down.

Truth was she was still very worried for her old friend Sakura. Even though she never showed it she suddenly felt like giving her a big hug. She looked at the ceiling then smiled.

"NAH!" Ino shouted then went to open shop for the day humming a small tune in her head.

Naruto blushed at Hinata who had her head turned nervously. Both sat in silence at the ramen stand. Naruto quivered at the thought of getting married.

"To much to soon" he murmured.

"What? Did you say something Naruto?" Hinata questioned nervously.

"OH UM NO!" He quickly replied uptight. He always was now around Hinata. They had their moments but when they both were in public they both got uptight and shy. Ever since the wedding it had gotten worse. Hinata loved Naruto and he, her but at the moment Naruto was too worried about Sasuke.

"So how is Sasuke?" Hinata asked lightening the mood.

"Oh he's fine. Sakura refuses to visit him though. Doesn't seem like Sasuke cares though" He sighed.

"Oh why does she not see him?" Hinata asked a little worry in her voice.

"It seems like she still has tension for him. He is able to run again. I mean it has been almost a month. Time fly's but truth is neither of us visit a lot. Ever since my arm recovered I've been on missions and Sakura is under constant studying. But don't worry I don't think he minds. Oh did you hear, he might be able to be a ninja again. He just has to retake the chuunin exams then he will be aloud back in. Since that is when he left after all." Naruto mused. Team 7 would finally all be together again. Of course Sasuke had a long way to be ANBU like Sakura and himself but Naruto knew him just being a ninja again would mean the world to him.

"Oh that's great" Hinata smiled blushing slightly.

Naruto blushed and looked at her. They were sitting very close but he turned away nervous again. He looked towards Hinata again to find their lips only two inches apart. Both blinked at the coincidence. They parted quickly to a small scoff behind them. Sasuke stood there a little puzzled. He had heard they were dating but. To see Naruto almost kissing someone brought back horrible memories.

Naruto glared blushing ten shades of red Hinata hiding her face in her sleeves.

"Uchiha-sama it wasn't what it looks like I swear!" Hinata said shyly.

"Feh, what ever." Sasuke said and began to walk off.

"WAIT where are you going Sasuke! Why are you out of your house!" Naruto questioned angrily.

"It's not like im on house arrest you idiot, I can wonder around as I please." He scoffed back continuing his walk.

"I meant why would you have business being out!" Naruto asked now very confused.

"What's it to you?…I need food that's all" Sasuke lied then kept walking in the direction of the bridge.

Naruto yelled after him for a while but gave up then turned toward the ramen stand again smiling at Hinata. "More ramen please" Naruto grumped at a giggling Hinata who sat watching him.

"He is happier now Sasuke is back…I can tell", Hinata said to herself.

Sakura set down a third book and sighed. Pushing her chair out she stood up. She walked to the door and left the Konoha library. She ignored the librarian who waved at her and sat down outside under a near by tree. Giving out a loud sigh she stared up. Last night she had a dream about Neji again. She had woken up crying that morning and hadn't felt like going to do her check up on Sasuke, which she had delayed on for the past few days. Almost a week to be exact.

She leaned back in the shade and sighed sadly. Thoughts of Neji flowed back to her creating a river of tears. She turned over and whipped them away. Slowly she fell into a deep sleep.

(In her dreams)

Sakura awoke to a voice and someone poking her.

"Sakura" it crooned softly.

She opened her eyes to gaze at Neji who gave her his blank stare then helped her to her feet.

"Sakura Tsuande is looking for you. If she found out you were sleeping she would kill you." Neji pointed out blankly about to leave.

"Oh im sorry Neji…thanks I guess…I was just having a good dream." She smiled softly.

"Hm about what." Neji questioned in boredom. He had just finished his training for the day.

"It was about Sasuke…. he came back." She looked down sadly…but I know it wont happen.Im sorry to bore you Neji…well im off.

"Ya, whatever" Neji called after her waving his hand then both left.

(Flash)

The river flowed quickly. Sakura looking at it determined to save the dummy at the bottom. She was supposed to know how to unseal the jutsu that kept him there and race him back up for C.P.R. She sighed then Tsuande blew her whistle Sakura jumped in. the water was cold and bleak. She swam down hard against the current. Oh how she wished the swim training had last more then two weeks for gennein. She grabbed the dummy and went to unseal the jutsu when a rock hit her in the back of the head. This was unexpected and she was knocked unconscious. Tsuande noticed blood beginning to rise in the river and jumped in to see what was going on. She found the sealed dummy but not her student. She gave a worried glance then kept swimming down stream.

Down stream a ways Neji sat under a tree. Throwing and aiming Kunai and a straw figure across the river. Her suddenly noticed a small flow of red in the river and looked at it suspiciously. He then caught site of the pink haired Kounichi who was wounded. She was crying for help but quickly sunk beneath the water again. Neji hesitated but jumped in soon after. He grabbed her wrist and swan her back to shore. Tsuande came running up to see Neji performing C.P.R. on Sakura who wasn't breathing.

Tsuande watched carefully as Neji pressed his lips flowing Carbon dioxide into her lungs. Suddenly Sakura lurched up coughing up water. Tsuande bent down to her student and healed the wound the rock had given to her head. Neji smiled happily as Tsuande sighed.

"Careless mistake Sakura…we will pick this up again tomorrow. For now rest" Tsuande sighed and went home knowing full well she was only allowing this because she had been given quite the scare.

Sakura blushed and gazed up at the soaking wet Neji who only glanced at her shyly. She smiled and hugged him tightly much to his surprise.

"Thank you Neji…thank you" Sakura said softly and Neji hugged her back comfortingly…knowing she was still a little frightened by the whole incident.

(Flash)

The blue and yellow lanterns flowed the street with an elegant light. The stores were all decorated. A young girl with pink hair stepped into the street with a gasp and smiled. She held onto Neji's arm happily.

She wore a vibrant red kimono Neji in a plane gray one. Fanning himself lazily, he turned towards the giddy Sakura.

"thank you for taking me here Neji..I mean as friends." She smiled happily.

"Whatever...don't thank me…shall we go?" he asked smiling.

"Ya" Sakura smiled blushing.

It seemed for the first night in a long while she was happy. Not thinking of Sasuke. It had only been two years and finally she was able to get over him. At the end of the night Neji had taken Sakura on a hill to view the fireworks. She had smiled and laughed the whole time. He was walking her home as she talked about everything.

"The fire works were the best…Thank you Neji…. for being my friend…and all." She smiled.

Neji looked around nervously then when seeing no one around he stood infront of Sakura who blinked and blushed questionably. She smiled shyly.

"Neji what is it?" She asked.

"I want to be more then friends Sakura…I hope you understand." Neji said nervously.

Sakura sat a moment then blushed ten shades of red.

"With me…Neji I…." She blushed looking away.

"You what?" Neji asked.

She smiled and threw her arms around his next smiling happily. She quickly pressed her lips on his softly. He blushed and caught her in an embrace. They sat there in the still kiss for a moment then parted quickly both blushing madly.

"Of course…" Sakura smiled

(Flash)

Sakura gazed at Neji's Image on his funeral stand. She quickly screams but no words, no sound came out. She cried hard. She jolted up to from her sleep.

"You all right?" a voice came from behind her.

She turned quickly to look at Sasuke with tear stained eyes. She quickly whipped them away. Sasuke stared at her questionably a hint of curiosity in his voice. Sakura was too emotional to respond. She glared at him tears welling up in her eyes. She shot to her feet and ran off as quickly as possible. Sasuke stood there stunned at this. Never in his life has he seen Sakura run away from him like that. Sasuke suddenly felt a sting of pain in his chest. He bit his lip and walked down the hill.

What was this feeling? He felt sorry for her…no…he wouldn't. He sighed in confusion rubbing his head. "Oh boy" he sighed and walked down the streets. He must've walked up and down them a hundred times before running into Naruto who looked at him and blinked. Sasuke motioned for him to follow and Naruto didn't dare disobey. Not because he was scared of what Sasuke might do but the look in his eyes. He looked for the first time in his life stunk with guilt.

Naruto sat next to him at a bench near the gate of the Konoha. Sasuke sat there silently for a moment then sighed in the cold air. Naruto turned to look at the apparent autumn sky and then back at Sasuke who looked only at his feet. Naruto grinned.

"What's got you in a knot!" He joked.

"Shut up, dope" Sasuke growled.

"Hey man what's wrong" Naruto questions fixing his headband.

"Non…" Sasuke paused. "What happened with Sakura and Neji?" He suddenly felt stupid for asking.

Naruto sat in silence for a while then sighed and shrugged.

"Hm how did you find out…they dated for four years. He died about two months ago. Sakura was traumatized for two days straight. She didn't cry or anything just sat in silence. It was bad. He was a good ninja too. He died when we went to go fight a rebel group of ninja's. Sakura was with us…but she wasn't aloud to fight. Neji died protecting her but she thinks it was her fault. We still don't know exactly what happened that night…I guess we never will…no one talks about it. All of us are worried about Sakura and how she is doing. Not much to say though…she has been doing alright." Naruto jumbled his words and closed…he sat in silence for a while then spoke again at the rising moon.

"we all thought they were going to get married, they loved each other so much…and we never thought it would end up like that. Never…poor Sakura...i guess she still hasn't gotten over him." Naruto said sadly.

"I …I saw her crying…and it seemed it was at me…I know she cried when I left but…never like that…" Sasuke said quietly almost so Naruto couldn't hear.

"Heh seems someone cares for Sakura!" Naruto mused.

"Is that it?….I guess your right…" Sasuke mumbled as he walked back towards his homes. Naruto stared at him with a puzzled look. Sasuke like Sakura…Naruto was confused beyond reason. The only thing he decided was he wanted a bowl of nice hot ramen.

Could Sasuke really like Sakura or was he just worried for his old teammate? Naruto giggled. "Oh well who know what will happen." He smiled and walked off. Autumn was well underway and he had no idea what winter would bring.

**

* * *

Author Note: well I tried to make a little contact thing here but I think I just skipped ahead. Next chapter I will try to get into a little more depth with this whole Sasuke feelings thing and what he does and crap. Im still struggling to keep them all in character. Proving difficult.XD Thankyou for so many reviews. Its exciteing.well i did have that idea ofSakura having Nejis baby too but i decided that she was to young and she had her own honor code.Ohand i know Sakura had a crush on sasuke and the point i tryed ot make in this chapter was she still does but she doesnt want to show it and her new way of doing that it being bitter towards sasuke. woot.anyway here is the next chapter preview.**

**The Konoha prepares for the end of autumn festival to celebrate the Hokage and the ninja. People come together with lovers to view the sites and children play with fireworks and kites. Naruto and Hinata have plans and it seems Sasuke, Kakashi, Tsuande, Sakura, Rock Lee, and Ten Ten are the only ones without dates. Will love sprout or will hate spread. Can a confused Sasuke and a Shattered Sakura settle their differences?**

**I will try to have this done by Saturday. . Very long chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author Note: Well wow it's been what a week since I started this and now I am on chapter 6. I must say im really getting into this. Darn fan fiction gets addicting especially when you have a good topic. I recently read the latest manga scans and man I got sooooo pissed at Sasuke. I almost rewrote this entire story so Sakura would be the one to kill Itachi and Oroichimaru just to piss off Sasuke XDDDDD. Then she would beat up Sasuke and woot…. but hey im over it and now I bring you chapter 6. Hope you like it._**

* * *

Boom! Sakura spun around quickly to look at an oven fuming smoke. Her jaw dropped. If there was one thing she could never improve it was her cooking of baked goods. Sure she could cook over a fire but never in an oven. She grumbled her way over to the smoking oven and opened it quickly using a low level jutsu to blow the smoke away. If she ever got a chance to create her own Jutsu is would have something to prevent caner or to cook baked goods without an oven. She pulled out an empty pan and then looked back in the oven. Chocolate was all over the place. She simply closed the oven a little to lazy to deal with it seeing as she was behind on her schedule. She placed a quick batch of cookies in the oven and walked away. Suddenly another boom came from the oven.

"GAH! Stupid oven why can't I cook with you!" she whined. Bringing herself back to the oven the chocolate had exploded all over again luckily the cookies had not. She did a quick scrub down of the oven then placed the cookies back in the oven. Hopefully this time they wouldn't explode or implode.

Sasuke leaned on the rail of the bridge. This process of being back in the village was going slow. He was thinking back to the last time he had seen Sakura before he had returned to Konoha. He believed it was the time the supposedly came to "save" him from Oroichimaru. That had been a laugh.

(Author Note: okay so im not over it . god that made me so mad!)

After that he couldn't remember what quite had happened except for the fact Oroichimaru had begun to go against his plans and tried to kill Itachi for Sasuke. He remembered that was about the time he had left in search of his brother. Then Oroichimaru, Itachi, and himself had done a triangle kill circle. Years later Sasuke had finally cornered his "beloved" brother in a small mountain village and killed him. Upon the arrival of Oroichimaru and hundreds of ANBU from different villages it had turned out like a war and Sasuke took the confusion to kill Oroichimaru as well. Then set the village aflame.

Sasuke smirked at his great ending to revenge. He did not regret any of it and thought back on it for comfort or a good laugh. Sasuke looked at his hands, which to him still reeked of blood. He folded them calmly to his sides and looked over the rail again. He was taken back by seeing a certain pink haired girl in the reflection. He stepped back only to find it wasn't a daydream like the previous times. He turned around quickly to face Sakura who held a basket and a backpack on her back. She smiled at him holding up the basket and tilting her head cutely.

"What you thinking about?" She asked

"Nothing" he grumped. "What do you want!"

"Check up time" She grinned evilly.

A few minutes later he found himself sitting infront of a blushing Sakura. He had just removed his shirt for her to replace some bandages She was gaping at his somewhat flawless body. She then closed her eyes and nodded her determination stepping in. She wouldn't go fan girl she swore it. Sasuke stood there raising a brow to her small gestures of restraint and sighed.

"Look are you going to do this or not!" He glared hating to have his bare chest show for too long.

"Of course!" She replied bluntly then went to start removing them. She smiled and rapped the old bandage up and placed it in a trash pocket in her bag. She then handed him his shirt back.

"Aren't you going to put new ones on?" He asked sarcastically.

"No… your wound is healed enough, but you can rap it again if you want to!" She said tossing a package of bandages to him. He threw them back promptly.

"No thanks" he growled.

"Hm thought so…" Sakura smiled taking them back and placing them in her backpack.

Moments passed before any one said anything. Sakura sat down and sighed slightly. She gazed at him with a sad look then quickly picked it up to a hopeful look. Sasuke looked at her in his nonchalant way and rolled his eyes looking away.

"Um Sasuke…about the other day I…I'm sorry I wa"

"Don't worry about it" Sasuke cut her off.

"Well I was just emotional…bad dream"

"About your "Neji" he joked somewhat trying to get on her nerves.

"YES AS A. …Wait how did you know"

"Naruto told me," he said bluntly.

"Hm I knew he would…so he is still worried too" She sighed.

"I don't see why you dated him in the first place, you need to practice" Sasuke murmured.

Sakura both angered and surprised by him response she swatted him quickly over the head. Sasuke, who was expecting it but not that hard, rubbed his head softly. Her strength had improved greatly and she obviously was quicker. Sasuke growled lightly turning over to face her grumpily. She only looked at him with one eyebrow raised in annoyance. She wasn't pleased with his remark. She had hated the fact everyone told her to practice when that's all she did lately.

"This is my day off dope!" she glared.

"Heh then train on your own."

"I train more then you do right now…and I prefer to give my eyes some rest from reading all day long…plus I need to preserve my chakra. Its growing thin do to my amount of training."

"That means your weak"

"WHO HEALED YOU MISTER IM SO BADASS!" she snapped.

"Humph" was his only reply.

Sakura sighed then looked at him. She couldn't stay mad at him too long. That's why she was probably already trying to regain their friendship. Her avoiding plan had gone astray a few days ago when Tsuande had ordered her to visit him occasionally jut to check on things. Why was her sensei doing this to her!

Sasuke looked at her lost in angry thought. His eyes then shifted to the basket in the corner. Sakura started to grumble to herself and Sasuke turned back towards her looking at her. She was still just as weird. Sasuke then rolled his eyes and got up to leave.

Sakura glanced at him then angrily pulled him down.

"Where are you going!" she asked

"Home…your done with your check up aren't you" Sasuke grumbled without turning.

Sakura swiftly grabbed his collar and pulled him down. Sasuke could have caught her but her strength would have over whelmed him anyway. He cushioned his landing then glared at Sakura who reached for her basket. She pulled it over and smiled.

"Would you care for a cookie!" she asked sweetly.

"No thanks" he grumped looking away.

"Your going to have one like it or not" She sighed taking one out from the basket and nibbling at it.

"Then why did you ask"

"Just take one, I made them for you as an apology your going to eat them."

"I don't want to get fat"

"You wont get fat off these anyway! Just stop being a grump" She said angrily.

Sasuke reached into the basket and pulled out a cookie. He looked at it blankly then popped it into his mouth. He nibbled it then stopped mid way threw chewing it. He quickly turned over and began to cough it out of his mouth. Sakura glared at him.

"Are they really that bad!" she growled

"Yes" he said bluntly.

"Fine then this was wasted." She sighed and got up to leave. Sasuke didn't even look at her as she walked off towards the bridge. She stopped mid way down the hill and turned.

"The end of autumn festival is coming up…you should go. Everyone would love to see you there. Besides we are going to try and push Naruto to Propose to Hinata … you might be of help." She asked

"Humph" was his only reply.

Sakura walked down the hill and too the bridge. She then looked in the water where Sasuke had been looking. She sighed and leaned against the rail. She stared into it happily. The festival would be the anniversary of her and Neji's first day as a couple, and the two and half month anniversary of his death. She gave a sad look throwing a cookie down into the water for the fish to eat at.

She thought back to three years ago when she had last seen Sasuke. He had been such a jerk then…the one question he wanted to know was how the hell did he go back to his old self. On the other hand…she really didn't care. She pressed her fingers against her lips and remembered back to the time Neji's own had touched hers. She closed her eyes losing herself in the romantic times they had spent together. Neji had been a totally different person when they had been alone. She sighed softly then sensed Sasuke's chakra behind her. She turned quickly reaching for her kunai, as a natural reflex. Sasuke looked at her quickly placing his hand on hers that was reaching for the kunai and firmly holding it down.

"You don't need to attack me! What the hell are you thinking about that makes you so goddamn defensive." He glared.

Sakura gazed into his intense stare and ripped her hand from his grip then turned around frustrated and leaned against the rail again. Sasuke came and leaned against it next to her looking down into the water with her. He sighed lazily and Sasuke gazed at him. Her fingers tapped the rail impatiently and she bit her lip nervously. Sasuke glanced at her.

"Get over it…his death will only weaken you" Sasuke said in a nonchalant tone.

"Hm who said I was thinking about him?" She asked knowing full well she had been.

"It was in your eyes"

"Hm you know me well don't you"

"Just what I remember…Naruto was wrong in the fact your mannerisms haven't changed much."

"Your wrong…I have changed…I grew up!" she warned.

"Ya…whatever…" he mused to himself.

"Soooo…. what exactly have you been up to the last three years!" She asked

"First Naruto now you… why does everyone want to know!"

"Because I…was worried about you" Sakura smiled…

"Your still my friend…even if you had been consumed by a lust for revenge and power…"

"Was that an insult..?"

"No I just…never mind" She grumbled.

They sat in silence for a moment then Sasuke sighed it was time he told someone so they would get off his back. It was annoying to see his supposed friends pestering him besides she said she had been worried.

"I got what I wanted Sakura…and im back so stop worrying yourself!"

"Hm your right…" Sakura said then grumbled.

She looked at him as he walked off. He was still a big jerk. Yet she was trying so hard to be friends with him. But a part of her wanted to stay back and not get involved again. She didn't want to be near him yet she wanted to help him and talk with him. She sighed in confusion and looked back into the river. She decided she wasn't getting anywhere by sitting and thinking so she went for a walk.

The town was getting ready for the autumn festival. It should've been the winter festival seeing as it was held at the very end of autumn but she was happy. This was the time award where given out for honorable ninja and we went around remembering the Hokage and ninja who passed. She smiled and looked as the Blue Lanterns with the Leaf village symbol where being strung up all over the place. People were preparing food and shopping for new accessories to adorn themselves at the festival with. Sakura smiled as a kid ran infront of her smiling and waving as he passed.

She waved and kept on walking. She looked into a store to her right and saw someone she was expecting. Kakashi sensei sat pressing threw a few new books on the Hentai shelf. She smacked her face and walked in to greet her old teacher. Kakashi turned and looked right as she entered with a smiled and a small wave.

"Hello there Sakura, how is our favorite doctor fairing?" He grinned

"Im fine Kakashi Sensei, and I take it your well as well?" she mused back.

"Yes…picking up a few new books. Running low as of late.?"

"You? Why don't you just reread the last ones…"

"Oh come Sakura where's the fun in that!" He mused.

"Hm have you seen Sasuke lately?" she asked trying to make a conversation.

It had been a while since she had seen Kakashi Sensei or anyone except Naruto or Sasuke lately. Sai had been over to visit often but he had also been the one on the most missions lately. Sakura smiled pulling of her black gloves and placing them in her pocket.

"I take the liberty to visit him once in a while, but I've been rather busy with trying to find a worthy team."

"Oh the team finding again…heh we still the only ones?"

"Yes so far, after the festival if I don't find anyone Tsuande said I could go back to training Naruto seeing as lately he has grown lazy."

"That would explain the random visits"

"Hm you to then? Well I guess he is bored." Kakashi grinned reading a few lines in his book.

"Hm yes…so you going with someone to the festival sensei?"

"Now is that any of your business Sakura" He asked raising a brow.

"Yes medical records, got to make sure I know who it was that caused the future slap mark on your cheek." Sakura joked

"Ha ha very funny" Kakashi said again turning to his book.

"Hm so who is it…come on I wont tell.?" Sakura urged.

"If you must know I have the liberty of taking the Hokage out for some drinks."

"Uh-oh that could end out bad…" Sakura joked.

"Yes, yes so are you attending the festival with anyone?" He turned to look at her.

"Hm no I was thinking of accompanying Sai, Chouji, and Kiba in their usual patrol duty. I think Kiba is bailing this year. Seems he finally managed to get a date."

"Oh you should enjoy the evening too Sakura… couldn't harm you that bad to sit a moment." Kakashi said almost jokingly.

"Hm yes well I'll keep that in mind. Well good day sensei."

Kakashi waved to his student as Sakura left the building. She continued on her way home. He stopped short in her tracks when she saw Naruto in an alley fumbling with something in his fingers. Sakura smirked and slipped her black gloves quickly onto her hands. She swiftly took a kunai and threw it at the off guard Naruto. It quickly caught what ever was in his hands and Naruto blinked. He began a frantic search of the area.

"SHIT WHERE DID IT GO…OH NO.IS THIS A SIGN?" Naruto panicked.

"Relax Baka your ring it right here" Sakura smiled holding up a ring, now sitting on top of the boxes in the back of the alley. She grinned.

"Whom might this be for?" She asked raising a brow slightly.

"Oh its you Sakura…erm no one!" He quickly replied sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Oh really, then what's got you sitting back here!" She asked pointing out the alley they both were in.

"None of your business now give it back!" Naruto said numbly. He was irritated and nervous. Sakura was the wrong person to tell seeing as what she did last year.

"Erm um…. erm"

It seemed Naruto had no choice. Sakura was going to get her answer is she had to use justsu on his memory to pry it open. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head turning his face to a huge smile.

"Well im going to propose to Hinata…or at least im trying to." He sighed out uncomfortably.

"Im not sure if she is ready or what not…there is so much that could go wrong."

"BAKA!" Sakura chucked the ring back at him. He caught it with ease but looked at her angrily.

"Hey watch it…what was that for Sakura."

"Don't second guess yourself, go with it and propose. She won't object im sure!" Sakura winked and jumped down. "So when are you going to do it?"

"Nothing gets by you does it? Well I was thinking about during dinner. I will have had some ramen so"

"Baka! No try again!" She glared trying to help him.

"Hey isn't it my decision?"

"Yes but that's sloppy…you'll one get a stomach ach and two girls like it better in other situations." Sakura thought to herself. She had often been playing the matchmaker for them.

"Well what do you have in mind miss nosey?" Naruto grumped crossing his arms annoyed that his idea had been rejected but somewhat reluctant for the help.

"Do it during the fireworks. Just take her hand and quietly whisper in her ear. Then gaze deeply into her eyes and when she replies yes gently slip it onto her pale finger with a kiss. Oh and do it right before the finally so you can kiss her right when the finally goes boom!" Sakura said giggling at her own romantic vision. She was having way too much fun with this.

"Aw that sounds to complicated…plus I will get distracted…or something…I can remember that." He scratched his head.

Sakura didn't hear him wonder off in thought gazing at his ring, while she giggled over her fantasy. Fortunately though she did see him walk out of the alley just in time to collide straight into Hinata who fell backwards. She watched in silence as both got up quickly to their feet nervously blushing and frantically mumbling to the other. Hinata asked something like are you all right?

"Ya, im fine I mean no I mean um what I mean is will um ya I mean will you marry me!"

There it was Naruto had blurted it out. Sakura's jaw dropped as she stared wide open at the gaping Hinata who blushed. Sakura rubbed her eyes. She couldn't believe she saw that. That was probably the dumbest proposal ever but it was just awesome seeing him do it at all. Hinata gazed for a moment then nodded her head slowly. Sakura giggled as Naruto handed her the ring scratching the back of his head nervously. Hinata gazed at the ring and gasped. Sakura walked out of the alley leaving the couple to deal with the left over tension.

Sakura walked home knowing she had a long day ahead of her tomorrow. The festival would probably go from 6:00 a.m. till 1:00a.m. The next day. Sakura giggled as she raced to tell everyone what she had just witnessed. Deciding she had to at least do that before she turned in.

Ino sat with her mouth gaped open. Shikamaru was staring at Sakura oddly as well. Sakura nodded in her seat triumphantly. Ino just turned towards her husband then back over the counter to Sakura who sat in all her "glory". Everyone else had gathered around to hear the story as well. Chouji did look like he cared as much as he did about his chips. Kiba and Ten Ten laughed themselves to death in the corner as Rock Lee sat in thought of how he would propose to Sakura in the way she had wanted Naruto to in her story.

"Oh my god…your joking…what a dope"

"Not as dumb as a girl proposing" Shikamaru mused retaining his composure.

"Humph anyway are you sure?" She smiled.

"Would I lie to you"?

"Sakura you have got to be kidding!" Ten Ten wailed.

"That dumb butt actually went threw with it!" Kiba smirked regaining composure as well.

Sakura nodded as Hinata walked into the store poking her fingers nervously. Everyone turned to stare at her for a moment. She sunk lower into her shoulder. Everyone looked back at one another then jumped Hinata with questions.

Sakura took it as a good time to leave. She smiled at the smiling Hinata who waved her hands frantically trying to escape. Sakura walked home briskly in the setting sun. Tomorrow it would be the talk of the Konoha…and the festival would be a lot more interesting. She decided to take the long way home. It seemed for the first time in a whole she would go to bed with total ease. She grinned at her accomplishment.

Walking along the gate of the Konoha she headed towards the ANBU apartment building. She looked up at the huge walls, which protected the Konoha and knew that tomorrow she would be sitting on them watching the fireworks with friends. She smiled softly then kept her pace up. The sun was setting and she was looking for a good nights rest.

Sitting on the great wall of Konoha was a young man. He wore a tattered black jacket with traces of red clouds left on them. He leaned against one of the guardsmen's bodies smirking slightly to him. He swung his leg over the wall and looked over the great hidden leaf village. Such a long time it had been, he was sure he would find his darling brother here. Back "home" or what was left of it.

Itachi grinned at the young pink haired kounichi.

"So that is the "Sakura". Hm he expects to revive our clan with her? Good choice but…I can't let you do that. Foolish brother you're still weak. I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun at the festival tomorrow though, seeing as it will be the last festival this humble village sees."

Itachi glared evilly at the Konoha.

"Yes tomorrow…I will finally end the hidden leaf village forever. Maybe that will teach you dear younger brother."

He stared after Sakura one last time then disappeared into the coming night.

**_

* * *

Author note: guess who's back back again…. yes I said he was killed but that's one of the perks. You'll learn later. Sorry but this was the only good time to bring him in plus I thought it would add to the story a little. Make it a little harder for Sasuke to get close to Sakura. The last two chapters i think have been done poorly but hey. I'm trying to make this intresting. I have had a sad case of writers block but suddenly I started typing and it all came to me. Okay and im having trouble with Itachi's character. Someone help. I'll say this again. Im kinda new to Naruto but im obsessed with it…so I don't know how Itachi acts exactly so hints are welcome._**

_**Sasuke on the other hand well I think im getting him but if you see anything out of character please tell me so I can fix that as soon as possible. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. I have songs and image that im taking inspiration from. My new love song for Sasuke and Sakura is First Love by Utada Hikaru …yes-good song. Heh.**_

**_As for the reviews, there was question if Sakuras feelings for the dead Neji would get in the way of Hers for sasukes. You'll just have to wait and see! evil grin_**

_**Anyway here be the preview. Rawr:**_

_**The festival is well underway for the Konoha. Sasuke well unaware of Itachi's presence gears up for his first mission. Guarding the village. Little does he know Sakura will also be on that duty and they might have an unexpected chat? Who knows? Meanwhile everyone is unaware of the upcoming danger as the ninja gather for the ceremony of their life. Gaara, Kankarou, Temari, and Shino make a surprise visit and everything is turned upside down and around. Lets hope I can survive the next chapter with so many characters in it.**_

_**Oh and p.s. if anyone watches the Japanese episodes of Naruto and has seen the latest one…plllllleeeeeaaaaase tell me what the hell is going on. My friend is an ass and wont say a thing!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke growled angrily tugging at his yukata. He wondered down the street along side Naruto who also wore one of those annoying robes. Sasuke's was a dark blue, given to him to wear by Naruto who wore a bright orange one. Sasuke had been forced to wear this until dusk when his patrol would start. He had hated how Naruto had just jumped him earlier that morning and threatened to tell Sakura his injuries were infected. The last thing he needed was two people pouncing on him for things he didn't need.

Naruto though had seemingly been acting in a nervous manner for some time now. Sasuke was curious as to why but then again had no patience to figure it out. They continued down the street of the Konoha, which was already booming with early birds ready for a day of fun. Everyone was dressed nicely to the occasion. Girls in elaborate kimonos and guys in plain yukata. Not even the ninja disobeyed this tradition so even those on patrol wore a yukata or something at least over their normal attire.

Naruto sighed as Sasuke continued his adjusting of his yukata somewhat uncomfortable with his attire. He hadn't worn one in years. Naruto whipped around and glared.

"COULD YOU STOP THAT!" he snapped.

"Whatever" Sasuke scoffed and pushed Naruto aside.

He wasn't in any mood to deal with Naruto who was in a funk. Sasuke continued walking Naruto behind him. He placed a hand in his shirt and walked around in his usual nonchalant way. Naruto however was on frits. Finally the Uchiha could put up with it no longer.

"What the hell is your problem Naruto, you're creating a scene!" Sasuke snapped quietly.

"Oh well um…" Naruto stuttered.

Sasuke and Naruto both snapped around at the presence off three strong chakras. Sasuke sighed and settled down as Naruto blinks and gaped at Gaara, Temari, and Kankarou. Gaara wore a plane dark green yukata while Kankarou chose the black. Temari however wore a bright purple Kimono with a huge Blue obi bow. All had their weapons strapped to their backs like normal. Naruto blinked as Temari chose to end the silence.

"Well well, look who it is…haven't seen you in a while Uchiha" Temari grinned.

"Humph" was Sasuke's reply before he turned and walked away. He wasn't very interested at the situation at hand.

"And Naruto, I heard your getting married!" Temari immediately questioned.

At this Sasuke lurched around and strolled back giving Naruto a look.

"So that's what's got you…stupid loser!" Sasuke smirked.

"Oh hey at least I have the guts unlike someone!" He shouted at Sasuke who didn't even have a date.

"This is pointless Temari lets go" Gaara groaned turning to walk away.

"You go ahead I'll meet you in a moment." Temari replied to her teammate.

"Ya she has to catch up with those two first…she might die if she doesn't" Kankarou added.

"So its true then huh?" Temari grinned ignoring her other teammate.

"Yah…to Hinata Huuyga…so what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well since our village is having a little war with the rain village we decided we should take a break. We just got back from the fighting…Sakura heard and invited us. Speaking of which where is the girl!" Temari questioned.

"Oh I think she is on morning patrol…she will be around later this afternoon." Naruto added happily, seemingly out of his funk.

"Well then I guess I will have to find her…see ya around geek" Temari smirked and walked off after her teammates.

Sasuke raised a brow towards Naruto who was grumping again.

"So you're getting married to Huuyga!" Sasuke asked in boredom.

"Ya, kinda just happened. Sakura was there you can ask her for the details." Naruto grumbled. He hated talking about this. He was still nervous seeing as he would be meeting up with his "fiancé" after her morning patrol. They would spend the day together he had planned.

"Whatever…speaking of which where is she…you said she was on morning patrol?" Sasuke questions obviously bored.

"Ya, she volunteered. She has done that a lot lately. I think it ended a few minutes ago which means ….oh crap!" Naruto blinked at a watch on his wrist! "Im late to pick her up!" and with that Naruto ran off into the crowd.

Sasuke sighed and looked around. He was now alone in the middle of a Konoha festival. What to do? He decided he might as well shop around a little. He was lacking on clothing lately. He wondered aimlessly through the crowd. Not looking for anything imparticular he found himself quite bored. He stumbled onto a back row of stores and decided to walk down it. He wasn't expecting to see Sakura there. Standing outside a window of a jewelry shop looking at a necklace as if spaced out. She then got up and walked out of the back row through the other side. Sasuke blinked then walked up to the window and stared the necklace.

Sakura opened the door to her apartment, closing it behind her without locking. She quickly moved over to the bathroom. Touching her hair she drew out the ribbon and her headband out. Gazing at herself in the mirror softly she sighed. Last night had been pitiful…another dream about Neji. She undid her clothing quickly knowing that everyone was probably out in town by now. She turned the knob in the shower holding a towel to her chest. Checking the water to see if it was warm she threw the towel aside and stepped into the warm water. She stared sadly at a blurred reflection on the tile of the shower walls. She sat their quietly washing her hair slowly and body. She got out not turning off the water.

This entire morning she had been in a daze. Thinking only of Neji. She missed him. Sitting down rapping a towel around her body. She looked back at the shower water still running. She placed her hands into the warm water again and watched in a saddened silence as the water rolled over her pale hand. Tears came out of her eyes uncontrollably as she sobbed.

"Neji…Neji…. Neji…Neji…." She repeated his name in a whisper, her voice growing louder with each time she spoke it. Suddenly she pounded on the side on the wall unintentionally causing her hands to bleed and the wall to crack.

"NEJI! Why…. why" She shuddered in sobs.

"He's gone" a voice spoke from outside the door. Sakura didn't even turn to the sound of Sasuke's voice outside her door she simply rose to her feet blood patting on the wood floor. Tears mixed with the blood as Sakura frowned.

"He's gone," Sasuke repeated.

"I know that…why are you here" Sakura asked calmly.

"I'll go then…"

"No…stay…. please" she begged in a whisper.

"Hm?" Sasuke replied.

"Please stay," She sobbed out…

"Im here" Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

Moments passed in silence as both leaned against the door that separated them. Sakura secured the towel tightly around her body.

"You know…how it feels. To be alone," Sakura, murmured.

"Hm…what's your point" Sasuke said

"Then…you know you're not alone…but inside you feel alone…so…is it wrong?"

"Hm?"

"Is it so wrong to…cry about it…but not want anyone to worry…but need comfort…want to scream about it…. it that so wrong?"

"What are yo-…"?

Sakura spun turning the knob and throwing herself onto an unexpecting Sasuke. Both fell to the floor Sakura sobbing on his shoulder. Sasuke didn't know how to respond. He was still shocked at the fact Sakura was in nothing but a towel hugging him and sobbing on him. He had never been on this end…never felt like he did now. His heart ached to see her cry…it reminded him of himself. So helpless yet no one cared…or reached out. He picked up one hand hesitantly and went to place it on the small of her back. Sakura sobbed uncontrollably whispering Neji's name.

Sasuke hated the sound of that name. He rested his hand on her back and pulled her close his face showing no expression. Sakura was to busy trying to stop crying to notice Sasuke embracing her. They sat there for a long moment. Holding onto one another. Sakura clutching onto his yukata. It seemed like hours had passed like that when Sakura finally managed to get a hold of herself. Sasuke looked at her patiently.

"You alright now?" he asked softly.

"Yes.thankyou…" She said still leaning her head on his shoulder softly.

"Then lets go…" Sasuke said helping her and himself to a standing position.

"Where!" Sakura asked forgetting the festival around her.

"Out there, hurry up and get ready…if I have to put up with it so do you!" Sasuke growled walking to the doorway. Sakura nodded and went to her room putting on the netting and armor under her white under kimono. She then put on a simple Red kimono with a Yellow obi. She put her hair into a clip with ribbon and a small white flower in the tangle of hair. She then placed on a bracelet Neji had given her and quickly stashed her kunai and other weapons in various places on her body. She then raced out grabbing her purse on her way to the door. Sasuke was outside adjusting his yukata again. She gave him a distant look as he was suddenly replaced with an image of a nervous Neji.

She sighed then walked out to greet him. Sasuke was very irritable about his outfit and found he was never going to make it completely comfortable. Sasuke turned and faced her with an angry face. His face softened and he took her hand. Sakura blushed and waited for a moment until Sasuke held it to her face.

"Your hand…is bleeding." Sasuke reminded her.

Sakura gazed at the blood on her hand. She sighed and went to take her hand back to go inside but Sasuke kept a firm grip. She whirled around looking at him with question. What was he doing? Sasuke unwrapped some of the bandages around his arm, which were merely for decoration and ripped them. He then rapped it around her wound and tied it gently.

Sakura never knew he was gentle like that. He had always seemed firm. Sasuke finished and looked at her hand blankly then let it go. As he turned to walk towards the stairs. Sakura rapped her arms gently around his waist. Sasuke sat there a moment gazing at her strong arms rapped around him. He gave a slight smile.

"Thank you…Sasuke." She whispered

He didn't know why he liked hearing her say his name. It sounded so familiar…yet so new. He smirked then looked over his shoulder.

"Lets go Sakura." He said plainly his face returned to its bored expression. Sakura nodded and took his hand. He didn't hold hers back but that was enough for Sakura. She walked down the steps with him.

It only took a mater of seconds to reach the festivities. Sakura and Sasuke parted ways after a few minutes in the huge crowd. Sasuke went to sit in solitude in one of the back alleys while Sakura quickly found Temari who had taken the liberty of separating from her team. Her and ten-ten had been talking for some time. Even after their battle during the Chuunin exams they weren't exactly best friends but they never fought either. Sakura joined the girls with a smile.

"So there she is!" Temari grinned leaning back in her chair.

"Oh hey Sakura never thought I'd see you here!" Ten-ten grinned.

"Yes well…Sasuke came to get me…he kinda forced me actually." She sighed recalling his remark earlier that morning.

"Oh I see…prince charming huh..." Temari chuckled.

"So were you the only one to come or did Gaara and Kankarou come too?" Sakura smiled sitting herself down.

"They are here somewhere, but like everything they hate festivals." Temari grinned.

"Well you obviously love them! Seeing as you have already bought several things!" Ten Ten pointed out the numerous bracelets and hairpieces.

"Oh these…. hah well I thought they were cute…just a few souvenirs." Temari grinned.

"Well the stuff they sell here is always elaborate…I never go a year without buying anything." Sakura smiled.

"Ya but I can never find anything I like" Ten-ten protested.

"You just aren't trying hard enough" Temari grinned.

Sakura was gazing away when she turned back and tapped Ten-ten on the shoulder. Ten-ten stopped before she said anything and immediately started to giggle. Tsuande and Kakashi where sitting in a stand across the way already drinking up there fill. It was hardly even 2:00p.m. Yet. Sakura sighed as Ten-Ten giggled. Temari who was clueless obviously didn't give a rat's ass about the situation that had the other two so preoccupied.

"That lady can sure hold her liquor." She smirked.

Sasuke mumbled impatiently as the hours strode by. He was waiting till night shift so he could at least put on something underneath this goddamned thing. He sat against a tree outside the festivities area. Surprisingly Gaara and Kankarou where both sitting near him also bored.

Iruka walked up the hill in his own green yukata smiling at the boys. They all turned to look at him with eyebrows raised.

"What are you boy's doing up here!" He asked.

"Were bored that's why" Kankarou said being the only one to answer.

"Then why don't you guys go enjoy yourselves at the festival…it can't be to hard." Iruka said happily.

"Feh" was everyone's reply.

Iruka efforts were obviously in vain so he sighed and walked off to the festival. He waved at Naruto who ran up the hill Hinata at his side.

"SASUKE YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" Naruto grinned.

"What is it loser!" Sasuke groaned.

"SAKURA, TEMARI, AND TSUANDE ARE IN A DRINKING MATCH!" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke looked up with a weird look on his face.

"A drinking match?"

The drinks had already been half done by the time Naruto returned to the scene with the three boys. Sakura already was showing affects of the alcohol while Temari and Tsuande looked like they were just getting started. The blonde Temari gulped down her shot quickly pounding it on the table with a glare. No one knew quite how this had happened but it had.

Sakura took a look at hers then swung it to her mouth some drooling over the sides of her mouth. She whipped it away with her sleeve and grinned. Tsuande's turn, and she grabbed two shots at once powering them down. Sakura blinked then smiled at her sensei's challenge. Temari also grinned and reached for three shots gulping them down. Sakura took four to hand. Both sensei and friend blinked at her. Sasuke rushed to the front of the crowd.

Sakura drunk the last of four and founded it on the table. She was swaying side-to-side, vision already blurred. She reached for a fifth to beat her drinking rivals but Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder.

"That's enough Sakura…your going to kill yourself before the end of the night." Sasuke said demandingly.

Sakura couldn't argue instead passing out in her chair. She obviously wasn't a big drinker and Temari shrugged and grinned at Tsuande who was grinning back, having her head resting happily on her hand.

"Well the means it's just us two!" Temari grinned.

"So it would seem," Tsuande remarked back as Sasuke picked up Sakura and walked out of the crowd passing Gaara who only glanced his way. Sasuke set down the unconscious kounichi whose cheeks were red from the affects. He took some cold water that he had bought earlier and poured it slowly over her face. She didn't budge. He grumbled then opened her mouth and poured the cold water into her mouth.

Sakura jolted upright and her almost being drowned. She clutched her dizzy head as the world spun around her. Everything continued to spin for several moments. She glanced around to see Sasuke who glared at her.

"You really are stupid aren't you!" He glared.

"Wh-…heh was only silly maytch" She slurred out obviously.

"God, your hopeless."

"Hahaha" She began to laugh

Sasuke grabbed her mouth and pulled her down.

"Shut up…and follow me…" He sighed grabbing her hand.

He lead the slow Sakura to the outskirts of the festivities were he had been previously. He set her down letting her take everything in. Sakura was obviously regaining some composure but not enough to participate in that nights patrol. The best thing would be to get her home and rest, seeing as the next day she was a guaranteed grump do to a serious hang over. From the looks of it she was bed ridden for two days.

Sasuke began to laugh at the delirious Sakura. He had obviously thought she was a lot smarter then to enter a drinking contest with people who knew how to hold their liquor. Sasuke sat in silence and miss pink regained enough composure to sit herself up. Suddenly tears fell from her eyes and Sasuke simply raised a brow to her. She was smiling!

"Hm that was dumb huh," she whispered.

"Hm"

"maaaaan I am so drunk right now I feel like I could fly."

"What where you thinking?"

"I really honestly haven't the slightest idea in the whole Konoha!" She giggled

"Can you see straight or do I have to knock you out."

"Oh no im fine now…just a little dizzy." She waved frantically.

"Whatever"

"It will be night soon…the whole festival will be lit up and…I can watch it from the perfect spot. Neji showed it to me last year." She hugged her knees glancing at the Sasuke who seemed to dislike where this was going. She quickly went to change subject, reaching into her obi bow for something. She pulled out a simply Ninja Headband with the Leaf symbol engraved into it.

She smiled and handed it to him with a smile. Sasuke looked at her with a questionable look.

"What's that for!" he asked

"This…Tsuande-sensei told me to give it to you…you've earned it on your first mission!" She grinned giggling.

"Hn" Sasuke grinned and took it placing it to his forehead and rapping and tying the band securely to his head.

Sakura watched him intensely as her eyes began to close slowly. Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder to sit her up straight. He shook her as her eyes had been closed they now popped open.

"Your not going on patrol tonight" He commanded picking her up.

"But I have to…. I have to see the fireworks…. Neji…. promised ….erm" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke hand over her eyes. He closed them for her as she went limp in his arms. He raced towards her house opening the door and placing her on the bed. Watching her for a few moments as she slept soundly he quietly reached into his pocket pulling out the necklace she had been looking at earlier.

He smirked and tossed it to her hand on the side of her bed. He then turned and left for patrol happy with the day's events.

Sakura opened her eyes to the sound of fireworks going off outside her window. She looked outside and smiled. Her dream had been good. Sasuke had given her a gift and Neji had said he was all right in heaven. Sakura suddenly felt a crunch in her hand as it clutched tight at the memory of Neji. She looked at a necklace she had been looking at earlier. H-..Had Sasuke given that to her? She stared in astonishment then sighed happily putting it on. She turned back towards the window thinking of first Sasuke then Neji. Sakura gazed longingly into the fireworks.

"This is beautiful isn't it" she whispered to the invisible Neji.

"Konoha's Fireworks are always the best this time of year!" a voice rang out behind her.

Sakura whipped around to find Itachi standing at the end of her bed. She reached for her shuriken, which weren't there. She went for the window but Itachi quickly grabbed her arm. She grinned and smacked him across the room. He hadn't been expecting her to be that strong and she leapt out the window. She meant to land on the rail below but she slipped and fell to the ground hugging her.

She had broken her leg she was sure of it and she couldn't run. Itachi appeared behind her and grabbed her wrist. She squealed in pain. He glared at her blankly and pressed her down to the ground. She couldn't move…couldn't breathe…. She tried to fight him but she felt so weak as he drew in closer.

"My dear brother wont even recognize you when im done!" Itachi hissed as Sakura's eyes widened in terror.

He wouldn't…but he would…he would do anything to ruin Sasuke forever even if it meant ruining her first. She cried out endless tears fighting with all her strength. She cried and sobbed but she could do nothing against Itachi's strong chakra, which now held her fast. She gave one last thrust of strength before letting out a painful pitiful scream into the night quickly being drowned out by fireworks.

Sasuke sat at the edge of the gate as Gaara and Kankarou who held Temari on his back, went to walk out. Sasuke escorted them about a mile off into the woods then gave his usually wave goodbye. He walked slowly back to the village thinking about going to check on Sakura after he got back.

He wasn't even four paces back when he caught the scent of smoke. She looked up to see half the forest on fire, more importantly…the Konoha was caught in a fiery inferno. He ran as fast as he could back to the village looking around. Ninja scurried everywhere trying to put out the huge fire. Sasuke ran into the mass of flames. He had to find Sakura. She would be burned alive otherwise.

What the hell could have happened to erupt this huge fire? People ran fleeing for the gates. Naruto caught Sasuke in his tracks stopping him.

"SAKURA ISNT AT HER HOUSE…I CHEAKED!" Naruto yelled at Uchiha.

"What! Where is she!" He growled back.

"Looking for this one," a voice crooned softly from a roof near by.

Sasuke's eyes widened in rage as he turned slowly. He looked up to find Itachi standing there holding a very beat up Sakura. He growled angrily his Sharingan activating itself. Itachi grinned as Naruto gaped at Sakura who was obviously unconscious. Both brothers and the fox glared at one another.

"It's been two months, Sasuke! And im back…. did you think you had really killed me!" Itachi growled.

"SET…Her…Down!" Sasuke growled back.

"Come now, where the fun in that!" Itachi smirked.

"LET GO OF SAKURA!" Naruto glared racing towards him.

Sasuke grabbed the fox's leg and pulled him back. Naruto looked up about to object but quickly decided better. Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder then turned and ran into the fire. Sasuke glared at Itachi who only smirked down at him.

"I'll settle this another time!" Itachi smirked

"GIVE SAKURA BACK!" Sasuke growled.

"You'll have to find her first!" Itachi said blankly his face returning to its natural scowl.

"GIV-…"

But it was to late. Itachi had already escaped into the flames with Sakura. Sasuke glared at him then raced after him using his Sharingan to find his tracks. But the smoke blurred his vision. Itachi appeared behind the unexpecting Sasuke and punched him into the roof two houses over. With that Itachi truly disappeared.

Sasuke lay in the burning house unconscious. He tried to remove himself from the burning house but in vein. He quickly fell unconscious to the sounds of shouts and screams of the Konoha burning in the night.

Author Note: I can't help but feel I messed up Itachi's character real bad this time! Just a really bad feeling. Lately I have been lacking interest in fanfic but after some boredom and the reading of several other fics I was able to get back into it.

_**Don't worry Sakura doesn't die . actually I don't think we will be seeing Itachi for a while. If anyone has hints on how to cure writers block or images you think might inspire my fic then don't hesitate to go right on ahead and give it to me. **_

_**Anyway I think I just screwed this chapter up real bad if you find anything that might help make my story better please tell me. Anyway erm ya…im just having trouble keeping this going. **_

_**I would also like to thank the people for reviewing and telling me what happened in the latest episode of Naruto. I cant believe lee got his chakra locked…. that sucks!**_

_**Anyway ya um…next chapter…I hope to have it up by Monday…but I seriously don't know. So here be the preview:**_

_**Winter fall upon the silent Konoha. Everyone pitches in to help the rebuilding process. The number of dead piles up as Tsuande is in over her head. In a desperate attempt to find her student and save the village she orders Naruto, Sasuke, and Ten-ten to find Sakura. Will Konoha survive the coming winter? And will Sakura be saved in time?**_

_**I plan next chapter to be very stressful and kinda tensiony but in the end im hoping more Sasuke and Sakura moments will come from it. Until then see ya!**_


	8. Chapter 8

A pair of green eyes opened slowly. The blow of a cold breeze stung then quickly and she shut then again. Opening them slightly and slower this time she blinked herself to sitting position. She gazed around slowly. Sakura was tucked near a tree. She had obviously been dropped there the night before. Blood was pooling around her body, made only more obvious by the fallen snow around her. She sighed as the pain suddenly came with the many injuries. She shuddered in the cold.

She could barely remember what had happened and what she could, she didn't want to. She shuddered again. Locking her chakra inside her had been a last minute resort to save her life. Chakra seeped out of the created prison Sakura now tried to break. The chakra would heal her body and keep her alive long enough to find help or help to find her. Both her legs were shattered and her arms were too bruised to move. She sat in a mangled mess.

She leaned her head against the tree trunk and looked at the tree above her. Blood was also on the trunk behind her and she knew she had probably been thrown into the tree before hitting the ground. Tear rolled out of her clouded eyes as the pain slowly reached her. Hitting her like it was all at once. Scared, she didn't know if anyone would ever find her in this winter torn forest, lost in the snow and fog.

The snow settled on his nose as he sneezed it off. Sasuke came to a sitting position as he looked at the clouded sky above him. The roof of the house had obviously caved in and somehow missed his unconscious body. Snow now covered the remains of the Konoha, mixed with the ashes. Smoke still rose from some house but everything looked like it had been ended. Sasuke grumbled at his bleeding head. Suddenly a crash of debris was heard to the left of him. Naruto jumped down and smiled happily laughing.

"Oh my god, he's awake guys…over here…bring it this way." Naruto called to the blurred people behind him. Sasuke blinked several times to try and adjust his vision. Head spinning, Sasuke could only comply with the Medic. Ninjas as they helped him onto a stretcher. Naruto grinned.

"You're going to be okay Sasuke…" Naruto laughed.

"I know that idiot…what's going on!" He said groggily.

"The Konoha was barely saved from eh fire…I'll tell you when you wake up." Naruto said watching as the medics prepared a sleeping drought.

"I am awake…were is Sakura…." He asked feeling the pain of the needle entering his arm.

Naruto only bit his lip as Sasuke grabbed his collar, but fell back to the stretcher asleep.

Pounding her fist on the table, Tsuande raced to stand up. She was already hung over but the appearance of Itachi and the whole burning of half of the Konoha just made things worse. Not mention the medical supplies were now low. So far though the only good thing was only four people had been found dead.

That, however, did not make up for the fact one-third the population was missing. Tsuande growled at the medics who started at her with sad looks.

"Heh…good work…. now…just continue finding the missing and I want a full scale search started. Bring in the wounded and send out a troop of ANBU to seek more medical supplies. Send the other ANBU on search or patrol." Tsuande sat back down in her tent. She pulled a blanket over her shoulders and sighed at the cold. Thank god for the surprise blizzard or the whole Konoha might have been burned up.

Tsuande didn't even recall half of the chaos that night. She sighed and rested her head on the desk. Naruto walked into the tent. Tsuande looked up and sighed once again.

"Any word on Sakura or Sasuke yet…or any of the other missing ninja!" She asked promptly.

"Yes we found Sasuke, and some other of the ninja. One more person found dead…im afraid this time it was a little girl. All we know is Sakura was taken out of the village."

"Very good Naruto…how is the condition of Uchiha!" He groaned.

"He is sleeping in the recovery tent…he has no serious injuries." Naruto said

Tsuande glanced. She almost giggled at the fact Naruto was being so damn serious. She sighed. She only had one option for Naruto. She had to give him that assignment; he was practically begging her with that stare of his.

"When Uchiha wakes up, you and him are assigned the mission of finding Haruno, Sakura…. bring back my student Naruto…Alive!" She said and with that waved him out of her tent. Naruto nodded and ran back to the recovery tent.

Grumbling in his bed was the angry Uchiha. He hated hospitals. He was hardly damaged except for a large bruise on the back of his neck. He rubbed his neck softly. Damn Itachi he cursed angrily pounding his fist into the bed. A young girl caught Sasuke's eyes in the bed nest to him. She had jumped out of her bed and was at his bedside.

The young girl had brown hair and small but piercing blue eyes. She handed him a flower shyly. He blinked at the small gift and scoffed. The girl drew back her hand sadly and looked up with a determined look.

"Mister?" she asked softly

"What is it…you should be in bed." He said

"What's wrong…did you loose your mommy too?" She asked

Sasuke looked at the now crying girl. Placing a gentle hand on her head he lifted her to his bed sitting her on the side of it. She whipped her tears and smiled at his head patting gesture.

"I lost my mommy when she protected me from falling roof" She said.

"Hm" was his only reply.

"Im sorry mister…but could I talk to you for a while?" she asked softly.

"Whatever" Sasuke said slightly blushing at the small girl.

The excited fox dashed into the recovery tent. He gazed down the long rows of people and nurses. He ran down the first aisle about seven beds down. He stopped in his tracks seeing a young girl laughing at Sasuke who sat there looking as if he was annoyed.

Naruto walked up. The girl gazed at him then back at Sasuke. She giggled.

"Who are you sir?" she asked happily

"You should be in bed resting kid…im Naruto." He added.

"She was talking to me!" Sasuke said coolly.

"Heh…well run of to bed now kid…we have to talk." He smiled.

"Alright mister…thank you mister Sasuke…it was nice chatting with you." She smiled jumping back into her own bed giggling.

"We are to leave as soon as you're ready in search of Sakura. Some of our ANBU encounter Itachi upon returning and he didn't have Sakura with him. That means he must've dumper her off somewhere in the mountain passing." Naruto reported

"How do we know were she is…the mountain pass is huge!" Sasuke growled.

"There is only one half of it that isn't covered in snow…we will search there first. Hurry up and get ready." Naruto said.

"Im as ready as I'll ever be" Sasuke said getting to his feet.

"You'll need these!" Naruto said tossing him a sack of Kunai and a cape.

Sasuke nodded and put on the cape following Naruto. He turned to a small voice behind him. The young girl smiled and waved.

"Bu-bye mister Sasuke..I hope you find your girl friend!" She said.

"Hm..You get better…Sakura" he said.

The young girl giggled at him calling her name. He smirked and turned to leave the tent into the cold winter air.

The snow was now covering her body. Her breath could barely be seen as she shuddered in the cold. She was numb and tired…and all she felt like doing was sleeping. If it weren't for the fact she was half dieing she would of loved to sit in the middle of this snow with Sasuke. He looked better in winter.

While she had been in her self caused comma she had only dreamed of him. Probably because she was dieing she realized she was truly back in love with him. She would never get the chance to tell him though…in a few hours she would be suffering from severe Hypothermia. She sighed then looked at the necklace around her neck. She blushed and reached to painful hands to clasp around it.

Tears began to slowly find there way to the snow. Her body temperature was dropping and she coughed up warm blood. She was fading and just like that she would spend the last moment of her life in the middle of a bleak winter. Fading into the snow and fog. The fog was tick enough she doubt not even a passerby or rival ninja would see her. She began to sob only making the situation worse.

Scared, alone and above all in pain Sakura paniced. She wanted to be found…. not to die here…like this. Several minutes passed as she leaned back into the blood stained tree. It seemed hours passed by as Sakura sang the Kagome song to ease her pain. Growing steadily more tired she softly sung the song:

"Kagome…Kagome…

Crouch little birdie inside your cage…

When oh when will he get out…

Up before the light of dawn…

Cranes and turtle slipped and …….fell….

Who….is behind you…..can…..you…."

Her voice trailed off into the bleak fog as her eyes slowly closed.

"SAKURA!" a Voice called in the distance. She opened her eyes again looking around

Another voice rang fro inside her head… "Sakura" it crooned at her.

The voices argued her name…Sakura was to tired to decide which one she should respond too. Suddenly images of Sasuke appeared in her mind. Naruto and Hinata… Ten Ten, lee, and…Neji.

"Neji I'll be there soon…. wait for me" She whispered.

Blurred out voice rang out around her. The world was standing so still.herbody felt so heavy…if only she didn't have to carry it.

"_Everything…is so cold…and quiet…im tired…can I sleep now…is it…Okay?…Neji is it okay to sleep now?…" _Sakura gazed at the fog swirling ever so slowly around her. Suddenly a familiar voice rang out and she smiled slightly.

"Is that something...?"

"What! …. Let go and check it out!"

"There. It's a girl!"

"Hurry up we might be to late…"

"SAKURA WAKE UP"

Suddenly warm arms pulled her into a tight embrace. The warmth felt so good to her cold body…like I fire in the middle of winter.

Sasuke held the freezing girl close. She looked like she was already dead but he felt slight warmth from her…and heard a slight pulse of both chakra and heart in her. She was barely alive.

"Naruto we have to keep her warm…. hurry up and get the extra blankets!" Sasuke ordered

"Its gunna be alright Sakura hold on" Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at the pink haired kounichi. Eyes glassed over and clouded…she seemed so distant…. was she going to die now! Sasuke clutched tightly to her freezing body. Sakura's head limped into the crook of his neck.

"Oh…. Sasuke…. ya…now I know why…" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke looked at her as she whispered…He could only hold her tight.

"It's so cold…Sasuke…. it so very cold…and quiet…hey…can you hear me….don't worry….it will only be a nap….I'll wake up I promise…" she said

"No Sakura…stay awake…keep your eyes open and stay conscious...Naruto will be back soon...hold on...just hold on!" He commanded softly. He shook her gently clutching her tightly. Naruto returned to the couple covered in snow. He stopped and watched for a moment at the look on Sasuke's face. It seemed like he was angry. Naruto dashed over setting don the warm blankets in the snow and unwrapping them. Sasuke set Sakura down and rapped them around her. He picked her up gently, careful not to hurt her or make her bleeding continue.

Naruto proceed with wrapping bandages around some of the body parts he could reach. He then took the bag and followed Sasuke back towards the Konoha. Sakura leaned her face against his chest. Both boys walked in silence as the snow slowly began to fall faster.

GASP was Ino's reply to the town she had come home to. Her house and shop had been spared but the tents and medics running everywhere were over whelming. Shikamaru was glaring around.

"What the hell happened!" Shikamaru growled.

"I don't know but it looks awful." Ino replied in a teary voice.

"Ino…S-shikamrua…" Hinata said walking out from the tent. She smiled the happiest she could.

"How was your trip?" She asked

"It was great but…what happened here?" Ino asked quietly.

"Um some Itachi guy appeared and burned it all down. Then he disappeared. With all the confusion everything went wrong. Sasuke and Naruto left about four hours ago to look for Sakura, who had been captured and dumped somewhere in the mountain pass.

Ino and Shikamaru only blinked at her story. There only response in mind was...how could they help?…

The damaged gates of the Konoha were in site. Both Naruto and Sasuke were at an all out sprint for the village. Sasuke held Sakura close in his arms. She had fallen asleep a few hours ago and he had frequently checked to make sure her pulse wasn't fading. Tsuande and Hinata raced out to the boys who stopped.

"Oh my god!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Where do we take her she is in critical condition." Sasuke asked urgently.

"Take her to the red tent…. we will perform surgery right away!" Tsuande said calmly flowing Sasuke.

Naruto and Hinata stared at them with scared looks on their faces. Hinata gripped onto Naruto's jacket. Naruto quickly rapped his arms around the crying Hinata. She wouldn't be able to take much more of this. Naruto hugged her tightly kissing her slightly on the forehead then look back towards the injured Sakura.

An irritated Sasuke awaited news outside the red ER tent. Much to his annoyance there had been fourteen other people in the same condition in the tent. Tsuande had order them to be looked after first. Sakura however was simply shoved aside. This made Sasuke angry. She was just as important as the next guy was why did she have to wait!

Tsuande came outside the tent yawning. Tired from lack of both Chakra and Sleep she was due for a good nights rest. Sasuke gave her a glance then returned to the sound of his tapping foot. Tsuande glared and threw a blanket at him.

"She's going to be fine…give her two weeks and she will be back on her feet…not to mention so will the village!" Tsuande said groggily then walked off to find a vacant bed.

(Two weeks time skip)

Sure enough in two weeks Sakura was walking again. Though she still had to use crutches she looked like she was going to make it. Sasuke visited her often. Missions had been postponed until the village was rebuilt again. Sakura had been moved to a new apartment and she was looking good. Though Sasuke had felt his first priority was to find and really kill Itachi he felt a pain in his stomach every time he went to tell Sakura he was leaving. On the other hand he couldn't let his brother do that…but maybe when Sakura was in better condition he would leave.

Sakura sat on the patio outside in a huge blanket and hot tea in her hands. Gazing out at the Konoha. Surprisingly it had survived the fire thanks to the extra supply of ninja. Sakura sighed as she gazed at the necklace around her neck again. She still couldn't bring herself to say she loved him to Sasuke's face yet.

The young ninja had been very protective of her the past few weeks. Especially when she had woken up he had been right there. Of course he was sleeping but Sakura only had to touch his hand and he had jerked awake. He had only smirked then got up and left. But Sakura knew he really cared or else he wouldn't have been there at all.

AS if there were no worse time Sasuke appeared behind the thought lost Sakura. He grumbled at the site of her outside in the cold. Walking to her side he set a hand upon her shoulder. She whirled around and smiled.

"Hey Sasuke…how are you?" She grinned

"Good…what are you doing?" he asked

"Um …sitting?"

"You should be in bed."

"Im not that weak Sasuke…please I don't want to be bed ridden anymore. Besides you still have a broken arm too!" She pointed out the cast Sasuke wore. He had noticed it halfway back the Konoha after finding Sakura.

"Ya but your cut up!"

"Oh about that, most my wounds healed without a scar. I think that's amazing."

"Your chakra did it…if you're that well then get off your ass and make yourself decent."

"Why what for?"

"Naruto told me since your house and most belonging were burned you have to find an outfit. Turns out the dope is having his wedding in a few days. He wants it on the day the ninja missions are put back I'm to service."

"That's cool… well then I guess we better go"

"Hm" Sasuke said walking into her house again.

The healing girl rose from her chair and walked into the house. She took a small shower and put her hair up in a clip. She slipped into a red turtleneck shirt and into some jeans. She slipped on her regular boots with a cape around her shoulders. Tucking the necklace into her shirt she walked into the hall to find Sasuke sitting patiently against the wall. Opening the door Sakura walked into the cold struck village. With Sasuke at her heals she felt better to be walking out of her house.

Shopping with Sasuke wasn't as fun as Sakura imagined. He was like Neji in the fact both usually sat and nodded when she showed something to them. When Neji would smile and say something Sasuke looked off with a slight blush.

After 20 minutes in one shop Sakura began to feel exhausted and can to choose a small black dress she could accessories later. Sasuke helped her to a bench where she asked to rest a little bit. He had grown worried when she had started coughing in the middle of the street. The Uchiha set her gently on the bench as she regained her breath. She smiled at him, as she wanted to protest to her being out here. She only waved a hand.

"It seems everyone is getting married huh?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hm"

"Must be something about this year…oh well the year before that you missed Iruka getting married to his girlfriend. That wedding went haywire with Naruto."

"Im not surprised."

"Would you mind if I rested my head on your shoulder?" Sakura asked…her fan-girl side kicking in.

"Hm" was Sasuke's reply.

Sakura rested her head onto his shoulder softly. The warmth of his body against hers was relaxing. Sasuke only gazed at the quiet surroundings. The small girl resting on him. He suddenly felt guilty…and like his other failed attempts to tell her we was leaving, he simply placed his hand on hers. Sakura's green eyes opened as she looked at their hands. She blushed and leaned farther on his shoulder.

It felt as though she understood hi perfectly. Though tuff and very unreadable on the outside he was very soft and almost fragile on the inside. The 11-foot wall of junk that separated him from showing his soft side had been from years of pain.

"Sasuke…I want to learn more about you" Sakura whispered…"but I feel like I already know you…"

"Hm" was his nervous reply. _Where was she taking this? _He asked himself silently.

"Sasuke…what do you think of me?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you see me…like I see you as a brave ninja…. handsome and …" She cut off her sentence blushing and biting her lips. She couldn't bring herself to say it. She wanted to but..It just didn't seem right.

"You're to complicated to describe." Sasuke said plainly.

"Then …how do you feel about me?"

"Why are you asking me all this"

Sakura looked at him with teary eyes. Her face blushing madly, she gave him a pleading look. He stared at her with intense eyes. Something inside him burst at that moment, something had been trying to hide for weeks. Suddenly he knew what he wanted to do…everything was clear yet so confusing.

Sakura gazed painfully. What was he thinking? It was as if he was staring right threw the Pink haired kounichi. Sakura turned her hand around to interlace fingers with his. He blinked at the sudden gesture. Little did both know they were being watched? Even if they did neither would care. Sakura leaned in closely to his face. They were an inch apart. Sasuke could only sit as Sakura rapped him around her finger.

He was going nuts, yet he was perfectly calm. As Sakura drew closer his heart skipped a few beats. Sakura leaned closer. Her eyes closed, as Sasuke's also began to close without his consent.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear before lowering her face slightly. Softly brushing her lips past his, his face went pink. Sakura came back and pressed her lips lightly onto his.

Besides Naruto he had never had a kiss. But this felt like something so new. His eyes closed fully as he returned the kiss pressing his own lips against hers. Raising his free hand to her cheek Sasuke only did what felt intentionally right. Sakura blushed as Sasuke pulled her closer to him.

The eyes that leered at the young couple from behind a building glazed with delight. Oh the fun this will cause.

**_

* * *

Author note: woohoo! They kiss. I was going to make them wait but then I thought of how I hated when I read other fan fiction and they never kiss or don't kiss until the double didget chapters. So I made them kiss now._**

**_With the time jump situation well I was kinda depressed earlier_** **_today so my writing became the same way. But it's amazing what a few songs do to your emotions. So I perked up and my typing became uber happy. I will probably be typing a lot faster now that im out of my funk._**

_**Next chapter: Sasuke and Sakura decide to keep their relationship secret, but much to their dismay the entire thing blows its cover thanks to a certain someone. Sasuke decides it is best to stay and protect Sakura this time, but with his taste for revenge quickly coming back to him how will he stay away. Be done by this afternoon!**_

_**Darn my friend for making me read Ceres manga 12 I think. It gave me so many ideas…if you have read it I hope you know what I mean…(has to do with Ceres' past.)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Several moments had fleeted by while Sasuke and Sakura's lips linger on the others. They parted, taking breath as both kept their eyes shut. The eyes that leered in the bushed ready to pop out at any moment. Suddenly Sasuke raced back, pressing his lips once again on the blushing Sakura who only responded by pressing back.

Naruto couldn't stand it anymore. He took off towards the village. Hinata smiled as he came running into their apartment.

"Did it work?" She asked happily

"Oh did it! They kissed twice! Heh this is so way better pay back for what she did to me…." Naruto grinned eagerly. He had already spread the word as quickly as he could.

"Oh my…. they already are kissing…" Hinata smiled setting dinner on the table. "Um dinners ready…. its your favorite…ramen!" Hinata smiled softly.

Naruto blinked and looked up and smiled. He nodded and sat across from Hinata at the small round table. They had said they were getting married earlier then planned simply as a scheme to get Sasuke to give into his feelings. Naruto had noticed them when they had found Sakura. Ever since she had recovered he had been constantly looking for ways to pair up the two.

When it had worked better then expected Naruto could hardly contain him. Sasuke would stay for sure now, and Sakura could finally get over Neji.

Ino smirked as Sasuke carried the now sleeping Sakura back to her apartment. Naruto had run into her shop earlier saying they had made-out and Ino was envious. She wished she could've been the one watching from behind the bushes. Her obnoxious husband on the other hand hadn't cared at all. The fox had his ways of spreading the news around.

Sasuke set down Sakura on her bed. He looked at her for a moment as she turned over on the comforters. He smiled softly as she mumbled his name and clutched a pillow softly. He watched her for a while. Finding himself kissing her on the for-head softly he drew back quickly. Wanting so much not to be attached to her, Sasuke couldn't seem to hold back.

He got up and left her house, fleeing to think without distractions at his own home. The next morning though came all too soon. With bed head, Sakura got up and walked over to the door. Someone had knocked and woken her up. She quickly smoothed down her hair and flung open the door. Sasuke took his own liberty walking in.

"OH SASUKE!" she said blinking.

"We are keeping this a secret…it would only be disastrous if Itachi found out we were dating."

"Oh…hm of course." Sakura smiled.

Sakura blushed at how he had said they were dating…it made it official and she almost giggled in her usual giddy way but suppressed it with her smile. Sasuke sat on the windowsill glaring down at something. The scent of tea filled the air as Sakura walked out of the kitchen looking at him.

"I made you some tea,…" she said calmly.

"Hm" Sasuke grunted taking a mug from the table and went back to glaring out the window.

"Sasuke what is it…" She asked brushing her hair.

"That idiot im going to kill him someday!" Sasuke growled.

"I think I forgot to mention that since this is a secret its only natural the whole Konoha knows." Sakura smiled as she looked at Naruto who was clearly spreading the news.

"Same thing happened even before Neji and I became a couple, so im sure it would happen here too. They were talking about it a week ago too."

Sasuke sighed and sipped his tea. He only wanted this kept from Itachi. Sakura sat on the windowsill next to him and smiled at him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and rested her head on it.

"Don't worry…I will be fully recovered in a few weaks and then you wont have to worry…I wont let anything hurt me or you…" She said…"as long as we are together."

Sasuke only smirked at her reply.

Winter faded out in the Konoha, as Sasuke and Sakura grew more attached. The story of them as a couple had quickly faded and Sasuke didn't mind holding Sakura's hand in public now but that's all they did. Neither cared though…to them holding hands was enough.

Sakura had regained full strength, but still made frequent visits to the doctor. Sasuke took them as either to help patients or regular check ups. To the young couple the others company was all that mattered. Sasuke was his usual self but when they were in private he would give the random soft, loving gesture.

Deep inside though Itachi bugged him. One of these days he would have to leave her...he had to. He had decided he wouldn't tell her when he left. He would just leave. He knew were to find him…and he also knew this entire thing was a trick. But he couldn't let him get away with what he did. The blood of an avenger still ran thickly through his veins. He hated him.

Sakura came in upon Sasuke train of thought. They were on a simply dinner date. Sakura had explained this was a romantic thing but Sasuke couldn't see how food was meant to be romantic.

"Sasuke are you alright!"

"Hm"

"Oh im sorry…so Naruto finally told me the "real" date for the wedding. April 14th. That's in three weeks." She said smiling.

"So he finally decided to stop playing around."

"Ya…and Tsuande sama plan to restart my training in a couple of days. She says I've become lazy."

"That's good…must admit she's right." Sasuke smirked.

"Well excuse me!" Sakura glared.

"What!"

"Oh never mind…so how is training with Kakashi sensei going! Naruto still giving you tips?" she giggled

"Ya…I don't get this discipline training though…then again I don't really care."

"Heh well you'll be in an ANBU outfit soon enough."

"Hm" Sasuke nodded looking out the window at Ino and Shikamaru walking down the street quietly.

Sasuke watched intently as Shikamaru kissed Ino on the lips lightly. He turned back somewhat blushing at Sakura who was looking at her half eatn' food with a sad sigh. Today was her birthday, so that's why she had asked Sasuke to go on a "dinner" sate with her but it seemed he didn't even notice. She couldn't remember telling him when her birthday was but still she had a shred of hope. They had been dating almost two months.

Sakura wanted to take it further then petty kisses and handholding. Her and Neji had gone farther. Of course not "that" far but still…farther then this. She sighed as Sasuke got up to pay the check and leave. Sakura filed behind him with a sad look in her face. Walking in silence the whole way home was also not what she liked. But she should've been grateful for even getting to be with him.

Sasuke came to a sudden stop. Sakura looked up and blinked. It was the same spot he had said thank you to her almost 7 years ago. She giggled and turned towards him. He was looking at the bench. He then continued walking in the direction of his house.

Sakura walked behind him, hoping he hadn't forgotten she was behind him. She had only been here once and it was to simply check on him. She had never walked into his house. Staring up at the bleak and dark house she gasped. Sasuke turned towards her and she looked at him with a questionable look.

"Sasuke…why?"

"Sakura…I've never shown anyone my house before…. so…consider this a gift…" He said softly almost in a whisper.

Sakura was only hoping this wasn't the only gift she was receiving this night. She looked at Sasuke who held the door open infront of her. She walked in as he shut the door behind them. Sasuke turned on a dim light in the hallway and walked into anther room. Sakura stood in the doorway looking around his house. It had old blood stained still on the wall. But it was mainly just really dark.

The black haired boy walked back into the hallway smiling at her handing her a box. She blinked at it and gave him a questionable look. He shook it a little.

"I know what's inside already. No sense in me opening it…"

Sakura nodded and took the box and looked at it. A small card was in the corner saying happy birthday. She blushed and went to remove the small ribbon. Inside the box was an even smaller box. She flipped open the top to find a ring. She blushed and leaned her head against her hand. She took out the ring with the other hand and slipped the ring onto her right index finger softly.

Sasuke only leaned against the wall smirking. Sakura looked at him and blushed. She felt like pouncing him like a small fan girl. Suddenly a weird feeling in her chest erupted. Something she couldn't explain. She turned back to Sasuke who was looking at her intensely. Somehow she knew he felt the same way and she leaned up to the Uchiha. They kissed softly.

Ino watched the couple from a small window then looked at Shikamaru who sighed. Ino nodded in the signal that their plan had worked. Sasuke would've never known it was her birthday without her help. She had been hoping he would propose but he hadn't. She sighed and got up to leave them alone.

When Sasuke was sure he sensed Ino's chakra far away he parted from Sakura. He then touched her cheek as she leaned back slightly. Sasuke rapped and arm around her waist and another around her shoulders. Sakura blushed at the close contact. He was getting very close. She simply let him get closer. She tilted her head slightly as his lips touched her soft neck.

This was going to be a long night and Sakura was very much looking forward to it.

_**

* * *

Author Note: I know what your thinking…AND YOUR WRONG! .**_

_**Oh im bad im so bad. Anyway im sorry I said this was going to be posted earlier but you see my mom is selling our house and um well people came to see it and well we had to leave. Sadly that meant leaving my beloved Computer behind. Anyway yah…um so im very sorry and I hope you forgive me. **_

**_From the reviews: thank you so much. They help so much. Sorry but this is one of those very short chapters cus im not good at writing up to 10 pages on random fluff. Just isn't my best thing plus its hard with a character like Sasuke. As for Oreos I ate some today. Praise Oreos yes, yes! ._**

_**Next chapter: When everything seems it couldn't get better, it takes a turn for the worst. A new love ruined by a disappearance, a true love shattered by a death, and in this horrific time the Konoha's best ninja put ton their ANBU masks to start training for a war, not only with a single person…but with themselves. Will Sakura ever recover or has her heart shattered for the last time?**_

_**Man this preview was good. If anyone had ideas on fluff go ahead and shoot. Anyway next chapter goes into a dark side again. Im better with tragedy. My chapters are going back to short ones again sorry. I'm trying to keep them about 6-8 pages but that proves difficult. Anyway next one will be posted defiantly by Wednesday. Im busy the next few days. Oh and if anyone sees a new episode of Naruto from Japan then erm. Ya…. feel free to load me in. XD **_


	10. Chapter 10

The house was dark and cold, yet Sakura somehow felt really warm. She turned over to face the sleeping Uchiha who looked like an angel. She kissed his forehead slightly causing him to wake up slightly then fall back to sleep. A very light sleeper indeed she had mused. She snuggled in closer to the man.

They had stayed up till at least 1:00 a.m. talking in whispers and kissing for random moments. Sasuke had really opened up last night and she had loved every moment he had spoken to her. Because now he was speaking to her…only to her, about his past…and everything. Sakura had surprisingly only asked questions and said small things.

Sakura looked back at the face of Sasuke who was obviously dreaming something nice. She snuggled into his chest and let her eyes close on her. When Sakura had entered a deep sleep Sasuke opened his eyes. He sat up and looked at the sleeping girl next to him. He knew this was the only time he could do it…the only time. There would be no more chances.

Sasuke got up and kissed Sakura on the lips softly.

"Wait for me Sakura…I have to do this!" He growled then ran out of the house into the night. "I will return to you. that's a promise." was his only thought.

Naruto went to wake up Sasuke but found Sakura. Yelping he jumped back rubbing his eyes at the pink haired kounichi who rose to look at him. He scratched his head furiously.

"No you didn't…that's just not right Sakura…your ahhhhh you …Sasuke…gah my mind!" He mumbled around.

"What ever your thinking Naruto, your very very very wrong." Sakura growled rolling over to fall asleep again.

"Well then what's all this!" he growled.

"I slept over…I was tired." She grumbled putting a pillow over her head. She then blinked and looked around in a scared manner.

The ranting Naruto stopped in his tracks to look at the now tearing up Sakura. She ran out the door. Naruto followed her in puzzlement but then realized what was wrong. He had come to get Sasuke…but where was Sasuke? He wasn't in town Naruto knew that that could only mean.

"Sakura wait up!"

Naruto called after the crying Sakura. She punched a tree near her causing it to snap like twig. She shuddered clutching her stomach.

"He…he did it again…He left me….again" She choked.

"Sakura…" Naruto said.

"DAMNIT SASUKE! You bastard" She growled then walked towards the library.

She was going to be training all day! Naruto gave her a sad look as the rain began to fall on the Konoha.

Two week's had passed and Sakura now only trained or worked in the hospital. No one spoke a word about Sasuke or to her. She had been angry very angry. Naruto sighed as he walked up to the angry Sakura who seemed busy healing kids injuries. She could do them easily now.

"Um Sakura…I need to talk with you." He mumbled

"What is it Naruto! Im busy."

"It's about Ino…" He mumbled.

"She was pregnant wasn't she…ya I know the news." She smiled.

"No…I mean ya but…she had a miscarriage." Naruto sighed.

"What! At five months that's unheard of!"

"She fell and broke her legs and killed the baby. She hasn't woken up since." Naruto groaned out.

But the pink haired kounichi was already at the hospital. She walked into Ino's hospital room and smiled at the sleeping Ino. Shikamaru looked at her then looked back down angrily.

"Don't worry Shikamaru…now if you'll leave the room im going to fix her up."

"But what about…"

"Im sorry…the baby is already gone…I can't save it im sorry." She said sadly.

Shikamaru rushed out of the room. Sakura felt bad but still, she looked at Ino then placed her hands over her stomach. Even though her words were true it didn't mean she couldn't revive him if she gave her all. But before she could even start Tsuande's hand came across her face.

"Don't even try it…you'll kill yourself!" Her sensei barked.

"Yes mame" Sakura said softly.

"Sakura I know what your feeling…I have a mission for you…while I heal Ino up I want you to go get Naruto, and Rock Lee and bring them to my office. I will meet with the three of you there."

Ino grumbled as she got to her feet. Shikamaru raised his head and smirked.

"I thought you would never wake up…" He spoke softly.

"Hm…ya well…I…I'm sorry Shikamaru…" She teared up.

"All that matters is your alright Ino…there is plenty of time for that."

"But our child I…I fell and it's my fault."

"Shhhh…. don't worry about it…it's not your fault."

"BUT IT IS…. I KILLED IT," She sobbed.

"Shut up! Its not your fault…don't cry now…just. Relax" He tried to sooth to her.

"Oh Shikamaru…I…. I" but her words were drown out by sobbing.

Sakura watched from the window and left. Three weeks till Sai returned. Then the mission would start. She had to wait three weeks, three very long weeks. Sakura vowed to train every day in that three weeks time.

She wouldn't fail this mission.

Spring had flown by like winter and fall. It seemed so much had happened but none of that mattered now. It was now the second week of intense training. She tied her hair up into a clip then secured it by rapping a red cloth in it covering both hairclip and hair underneath. She then put on her ninja headband and secured her white four-slit skirt over her green shorts. She tied on her Kunai pouch and last but not least slipped on her black gloves and boots. She ran out of the house. Today she could spar with Rock Lee. She had been looking forward to it for some time now.

Lee stood ready for Sakura to come to the practice grounds. Naruto had this day off. Sakura came into site and Lee smiled.

"Oh her beauty, oh her grace" He mumbled as she gave him a glare letting him know she wanted this to be a serious match. Lee took a stance still winking at her. She rolled her eyes and disappeared. Lee turned around and gripped the two kunai she had thrown.

Lee then waited for her to come for him. Soon enough she caught up. She crouched low on the ground and struck him at the thighs. He jumped in the nick of time and went for an attack. Sakura didn't give it time and being better at far range combat she jumped back and punched the earth. It shook and Lee fell backwards.

He disappeared then reappeared behind her and struck her in the back. She fell forward skidding then jumped up using her hand and kicked lee in the jaw. He then returned the attack by punching Sakura into the air and beginning his signature move.

Sakura had grown strong at both hand-to-hand combat and far range combat so both were easy. But she still lacked speed in hand-to-hand combat so he would use the weakness against her. Sakura though was much better and shot kunai at him before he could get close to perform. She landed in a tree rubbing her arms.

Both continued their fight for a few hours before Lee had finally gotten the better of Sakura. She had stopped knowing he had the upper hand. Both smiled and thanked the other for thee good match. Sakura hated losing. It made her feel so weak. Ino walked up behind Sakura and smiled.

"Still training Sakura!" The girl smirked competivly.

Both girls turned and glared at each other. Ino was purposely picking a fight with her. By some odd means Ino had wiggled her way into this mission as well. Shikamaru on the other hand was to go on another mission with Chouji soon. Sakura growled.

"What's it to you fatty." She growled.

"What did you say!"

"You heard me!"

"You wanna take this somewhere…billboard brow!"

"Sure can you handle a fight against an ANBU med."?

"I don't know…we will just have to see now wont we!"

Both girls quickly engaged in battle. Surprisingly both were almost equally matched but of course Sakura eventually won the battle by pinning the girl down and pulling a kunai on her.

Lee clapped his hands awkwardly then offered both girls to dinner. Seeing as they had obviously spent the day training and battling it out. Both girls nodded and approved. Rock Lee was surprisingly a very good with cooking. The restaurants had all been closed for some reason or another so Lee had made them dinner at his own house. Both girls cringed at the thought of being in "his" house.

Pictures of Gai-sensei and himself covered the walls. The one image he had snapped of him and Sakura was also on the wall. She cringed at the thought that somewhere in this house there was probably a shrine to her.

"So we have four days till out mission starts." Ino said calmly. Eating her bowl of curry. Sakura nibbled at her silently, not wishing to talk in this subject just yet.

"Ya…this one is going to be tuff, how many others are going with us." Lee asked.

"The four ANBU, Ino, and Tsuande said we would also have quite a few Jounin there for backup."

"Wow…im still nervous about this." Ino said. "But I still have a grudge for a friend I want to repay."

"Hm" Sakura smiled.

Mission kill Itachi was now fully underway. In four days they would be off to find Itachi and kill him. Sakura had a secret wish of hoping Sasuke would not be there by the time they found them or…he would have already murdered him. She sighed at the thought suddenly feeling tired.

Ino was calling her name but Sakura couldn't hear her…Lee started to call to her too but all there voices started to swirl in her head. She collapsed on the table. Rock Lee and Ino jumped to their feet. They picked her up and rushed her to the Konoha medical center.

Sakura woke up in the hospital. Ino and Lee smiled as she woke up. Tsuande only raised a brow and smirked slightly. Sakura woke up and rubbed her head.

"What the hell happened…" She groaned.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU GOT AN ABORTION!" Ino raged quickly.

"Now, now Ino settle your ass down, she had her reasons." Tsuande said.

"What do you mean abortion? What's going on!" Lee asked.

"She will tell us if she wants to Rock Lee so hold your horses. Now Sakura…I believe its your choice." She said.

"Alright…since you found out I might as well tell you…just please keep this from Naruto…and everyone else for that matter." Sakura said almost crying.

Tsuande gave a glare to both people who nodded into secrecy.

"Alright…it was about four or five months ago when the village was attacked. He appeared behind me and I couldn't get away. I broke my legs trying. He simply grabbed me and…well you can guess what happened…I thought it had been a very well preformed mind justsu but I was wrong. After erm…" she paused to catch breath. It was hard for her to reveal so much so fast.

"After the two rescued me from the forest I began to feel weird. So I went to visit the hospital and they told me I was well um…pregnant. I freaked out and asked if I could get it killed. I couldn't live with myself…I just couldn't." She broke out into sobs. Ino wanted to know more but it seemed she already knew.

Ino raised a hand to rub her back. Rock Lee only blinked and looked away in anger. Sakura, it seemed was the one who deserved to kill Itachi the most. Sakura had thought it was okay not to take the medication anymore and had stopped two weeks ago. But she had started to get weak.

Tsuande left the room and Rock Lee followed. Ino took her leave as well. All thought it was right to leave her alone for a while. Sakura stared at the sheets and at her hands gripping them. Tears fell uncontrollably to the covers. Sakura sunk into the sheets crying herself to sleep.

"Sasuke why…you left me like this…im all alone…Sasuke you jerk." Sakura cried.

Ino growled from outside the door. Ino whipped around to walk home. She had wiggled her way into this mission because she wanted to not only get back at Itachi for burning half the Konoha but Sasuke for leaving Sakura twice. Not once but twice. Ino growled.

"If it's the last thing I do I will make sure Sasuke feels the same pain Sakura feels."

Four days had passed quickly. Now being the morning of their departure with Sai back all got ready in the silence of the foggy morning. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror with a determined look. She put up her hair and drew the mark on her arm. She then slipped on the ANBU mask over the side or her head and walked out of the door ready to go.

Ino, Naruto, and Sai waited outside her house. Sakura joined the determined looking bunch to the gates of the Konoha. The Jounin were waiting outside the gates and the ANBU walked out to the front of the pack meeting with Rock lee. All four gave an angry glance on the road ahead of them.

The Konoha all watched as the ground disappeared infront of the gates. Tsuande said a silent prayer for her students and went back inside. All four ANBU slipped their masks over their faces and jumped ahead.

Their mission was to Kill Itachi…and Sakura was going to be the one to do it. Dead or not she would kill him ten times over. Behind her mask She was no longer a Sakura Haruno everyone knew…but the warrior Sakura Haruno, who at all costs would achieve her goal even if she had to kill Sasuke.

**_

* * *

Author Note: well hey there be the chapter I promise you. Sorry I wanted this chapter to be like all determination and anger and crap. This chapter I had some serious problems on what to write. Soooo im sorry it's kinda crappy._**

**_From the Reviews: oh my god I have so many reviews im soooo happy. I only expected like 5 XD anyway her is replying to you guys._**

**_Dancingwithbrokendreams: yes yes hm Oreos…heh don't tackle random people XD anyway thank you so much for your support. Im updating a.s.a.p._**

**_Sasusaku4eva101: erm….youtube! XD heh hm computer blocks that site XD anyway even if I had the time to unblock it its not my choice do to the fact it takes a while to load and plus…I wouldn't be able to find it out of how many Naruto one there are and third I think…since the product is no licensed the episodes wouldn't be on there. XD thanks you though._**

**_Amber: im glad you love my story but hehehhehhhhehe sorry Sasuke had to leave. It goes with the story line XD you understand. BUT DON'T STOP READING IT! I swear her comes back…. and not in 6 years this time…..grrrr stupid Sasuke. Anyway ya erm he comes backies and well ya more drama which brings me into the next chapter. _**

**_Chapter Review: The mission is well underway. Sai admits he has feelings for Sakura to Naruto…But Sakura is to cold hearted to care anymore. Her only focus is the mission. The death of Itachi her only goal. Naruto knows something is wrong with her…Sasuke find Itachi, vowing to kill him then and there but when a horde of ninja from the hidden leaf village appear Sasuke knows he will loose his chance to one of them._**

_**Anyway im watching the Rurouni Kenshin OVA trust and betrayal so I erm…. have quite a few ideas in mind for next chapter. Ooh yes I hope it will tear jerking for you as it was to me.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter title: Stolen Revenge

(Yes this will probably be the only chapter I have a title for because this was the original title for the story. Before it became a love fic. Thank you enjoy).

Sasuke growled at Itachi. They had been fighting for two days off end. Sasuke had an equal edge on his brother and this was getting neither of them nowhere fast.

But Sasuke had a weird blood lust. He wouldn't give up until he had his brothers' blood stained on his hands again. He needed it, as if it called him. Itachi only raised a brow to his pausing brother. Sasuke then looked up and went at him at full speed.

The four ANBU ran from village to village. Finding Itachi was proving difficult. Sakura had only been silent the whole time. Naruto found it almost…scary. She had only kept her mask on and was continuously silent. It was now night and the whole squadron had stepped for the night.

Sakura was already asleep. Maybe a little mind reading jutsu. Sai interrupted Naruto's thoughts. The black haired boy was leaning against his tent simply staring. Naruto grumped and looked back at the fire.

"What you want!" Naruto said angrily

"What's wrong with Sakura" he asked softly.

"Well…she is only a killing mission. She never liked these."

"It didn't seem that way to me…by the way she was leading the pack it looked like she wanted to do this."

"Heh nothing gets by you huh!"

"No…with the bond you guys share im sure…you will know what is the matter."

"Actually im not very good, all I know is she wants to kill Itachi."

"Another retrieval of Sasuke of sorts?"

"What"

"Sasuke will be there wont he?"

"We don't know…we just have to kill the bastard."

"Sakura seems so sad."

Sakura listened silently from the darkness. She hadn't slept well the entire time and was only wishing she could be there right now. She listened to the two talk. The whispers of her fellow ANBU couldn't help but reach her ears. Gazing into the darkness up ahead her back turned to the fire she kept her chakra at a sleeping level.

"Like I said…she hates these missions."

"It seems likes it caused by something else…"

"Hm I guess the fact the past year has been very tuff on her emotionally."

"Oh I heard about you and Hinata-Chan."

"Oh heh ya we are um…we were supposed to be getting married tomorrow but I can't until I get back. I promised her the day after we get back. She seemed okay with it."

"What is it like to love?"

"WHAT?"

"What is the feeling you have towards Hinata."?

Naruto could only blush at his question. He scratched his head and began to laugh.

"Well you know…"

"No"

"Hm…well…its sorta…erm…it's a feeling in the pit's of your stomach…kinda makes you miserable."

Sakura blinked. "Miserable?" She thought silently.

"Miserable hm?" Sai said frowning

"Ya…they get you so worked up, but then again you want to be miserable…its like you love it…because you want to be with them. So you're miserable. And so when im with her…im not miserable…so I want to be miserable so I get closer to her…oh what am I saying!" Naruto growled confused.

"I see…then"

"Hm.What is it Sai?"

Sai glanced at the sleeping Sakura, who felt his eyes on her back. Sakura wanted so much to ask Sasuke if her felt that way…if…he was miserable without her.

Sai frowned and turned back towards the fire. The flames burned dimly as the cool air began to fade them. The ashes covered the ground and it seemed as if the night would never end. A sad existence it seemed to be a flame. Burning so bright yet you knew you would die.

Sai grumbled at his thoughts…

"Sai?"

"Oh.It nothing"

"Oh come on you can tell me!"

"You sure Naruto?"

"Ya of course im not going to blab!"

Rolling her eyes at Naruto Sakura waited for Sai to respond.

"I think…"

"Ya.Go on man spit it out already!"

"I think…I think im in love with Sakura."

"Oh. Wow."

Sakura blinked. Suddenly she felt like crying. Feeling guilt was her worst problem. Why did everyone have to love her? It made her life so difficult. If only she could have no one that loved her. She could be free to not hurt anyone. She would be happy then. Sakura smiled at he thoughts going to sleep in a dream about her own world. Where no one loved her, and she could be alone.

After a few more minutes of silence Naruto could only say his good nights to Sai. Sai stayed up a while longer then also retreated to his tent. The fire burned out in a flash and the campsite was left in darkness.

Morning came all to soon. Naruto was of course the last to wake up. Sai was shaking him awake. The grumbling fox got to his feet and prepared to leave. But the boy didn't leave the tent.

"You have a problem Sai?"

"Sakura is…missing."

"She is always the first up..Probably training around her somewhere"

"I guess your right huh."

"Gees man don't look so down. We have enough grumps here as it is."

"I just hate it."

"Hate what?"

"I hate the fact, she is always hurt…but still refused to not love Sasuke."

"Hm… I know it's hard."

Suddenly the clutter of feet was heard outside and the flap on Naruto's tent swung open. Sakura glared at him ready to go. She was already scratched up from training. Naruto gave her a look.

"Breakfast ready!"

"We are heading out…we located Itachi." Sakura said then left the tent.

Both boys turned to face each other then scrambled to pack up. By the time the sun had completely risen the hidden leaf ninja had already set on the trail towards Itachi. Sakura of course led the whole pack as if she was…daring to say it excited. Sai and Naruto caught up with her deciding it was best to keep a lead. Lee and Ino trailed behind to guard the rear.

Everyone was in a nervous state. It would be a hectic battle in a few minutes so all were nervous. They had all been willing to give up their lives. Truth be told they all wanted to live to see another day. Sakura on the other hand seemed to be the only one not the least bit nervous…instead she was happy. Naruto heard something come from Sakura that scared him even more then the up coming fight. She was laughing…through her mask she was giggling as if she was insane. At this point it was possible but to Sakura!

It didn't take Sai long to hear it either and both boys turned to face each other giving sighs. Suddenly Sakura stopped. Naruto clutched to a tree infront of her and Sai next to her. All began to wonder why but suddenly felt it. A race of enormous Uchiha Chakra was flowing threw the trees. They were close. Sakura gave hand motions for everyone to move out and hide in spots and set the traps. The Jounin listened carefully and went to work the four ANBU remaining.

Naruto turned towards the silent Sakura. A weird feel was coming from her, a lust, to kill Itachi? Who knew? Naruto suddenly felt his nerves tense up with battle and he jumped a tree ahead silently. Sakura stayed in her tree. Naruto sighed then Motioned for Sai to follow him.

Itachi threw a back kick into his brothers' jaw. Blinking, Sasuke moved his face a little so it would not snap and was thrown into a near by tree. He went to start his chidori. Growling intensely at his brother. Both boys glared at each other. Both cut up and bruised and covered in sweat. Sasuke was using it for his 5th time and he knew this could end his life but he knew his brother had slowed down just enough to not be able to dodge it.

He grinned as the blue light emitted itself from Sasuke's bloody hand. Grinning Sasuke Sharingan began to glow lightly. He was so lustful…all he wanted right now was for Itachi to be covered in his own blood. This attack would implode his brother he was sure of it. The light grew larger every time the thought of what his Brothers body would look like when he killed him reached his mind.

Itachi began to step forward taking out a kunai. He began to run at him. Sasuke smirked. His brother was for once falling into his trap. Sasuke went to move his hands into Itachi's path. Suddenly Itachi jumped back as a mass moved as amazing speed infront of him. Sasuke realized it was a hidden leaf ANBU in seconds and growled.

His revenge was being stolen…no he wouldn't let this petty ANBU take it. Not today not ever! He went to throw the Chidori at both the ANBU and Itachi but felt a sting threw his hands. A Kunai had just gone straight through his hand. He growled and pulled it out. By now he had at least four broken ribs so this was nothing compared to his chest. But it still hurls and disabled him from using his chidori. He looked at the direction it had been thrown from and saw another ANBU.

This one he recognized and glared harder. The blonde spiky hair rose from the side of the ANBU mask and his Chakra was immense. Sasuke somehow knew he was in no shape to fight Naruto who was already at his prime in power. He looked around a smirked disappearing. Naruto blinked and looked around. Suddenly Sasuke was behind him and kicked him into a near by tree. Rock Lee had also shown up as he went off to help Sai with Itachi. Sasuke growled as Naruto flung back at him pinning him into a tree. Sasuke growled and used a kunai to step Naruto in the side.

He twisted the kunai and Naruto didn't budge. He couldn't…he had Sasuke pinned. Sasuke then kicked in the middle of Naruto's leg sending the ANBU to his knees. Sasuke jumped over him and kicked him in the head. Naruto dodged the blow and grabbed his leg flinging him into the tree his head busting right threw it.

Sai and Lee through tag team attacks at Itachi who dodged them effortlessly. Finally Sai used a kunai which distracted Itachi then kicked him into a tree. Lee lowered a rope around Itachi's neck quickly starting to strangle him. The Itachi though, turned straight into a log. The real one came from behind at Sai's head thrusting him into the tree infront. Sai was immediately knocked unconscious. Lee then entered the fight.

"Stupid leaf ANBU, you'll never get me with two let alone one…. what are you to do.?"

Lee stood silent and forced a punch into Itachi's stomach who took it and only took one step back. Sasuke got up and flung a kick at Naruto who dodged again and punched him repeatedly. Suddenly Lee and Naruto switched places as lee began to pin down Sasuke. Naruto stepped back and turned around throwing a kunai straight into the trees. Itachi jumped down and the fake one once again disappeared. Itachi punched Naruto into a tree and the fox immediately came back and seemingly knocked him off his balance. Itachi jumped over him but much to his disappointment the fourth and final ANBU pinned him to the ground.

"Sakura Haruno…we meet again. Doing well I see."

"…"

"Hm no greeting?"

Itachi smirked going for another attack but found himself caught by the fact Sakura was giggling. He quickly kicked her off and stood up. She hit the tree her head splitting open by the force but she was still laughing.

Everyone stopped their fighting to watch the mask fall off Sakura's face as she giggled manically. She was glaring at Itachi with full hatred and everyone was officially scared. She got to her feet and walked past Sasuke straight at Itachi who disappeared and reappeared behind her.

Sakura stopped laughing and turned blocking his punch perfectly. Sai gasped as he got up and took the time to also join in. Lee went back to smirking at Sasuke who only kicked him off and disappeared. Itachi glared and kicked Sakura into the trees.

Suddenly four Kunai pinned Sasuke to a tree near by and he tore them out. HE threw them back at Lee who thudded into a tree. No one understood. Sure Itachi was a formidable foe and all. But he had been fighting for at least three days off end. Not only that but Sasuke had also been able to hold out.

Lee decided it was time to use his special move. Sasuke noticed it and quickly dodged sending Lee into a small fit of hand-to hand combat.

Sai and Naruto began to use almost every Jutsu in the book. Naruto used his wind attack to force Itachi threw half the forest. Sai and Sakura following him kicking him back like a paddle. Everyone continued to fight. The other Jounin just watched din horror as the fight progressed. Sparks of Chakra flew everywhere and everyone seemed to be taking huge beatings. Sakura pulled back into the trees to ask it anyone was hurt. The Jounin all shook their heads. They had been instructed to stay out of sight.

The battle seemed to continue for hours. Now Sasuke and Itachi were almost out of Chakra and Naruto and Lee were the only ones left besides Sakura who was watching. Sakura then jumped to Sai who was laying face flat on the ground. She lifted him up and began to try and cure his wounds. She turned to a boom and she saw Sasuke throw Naruto into a tree to the left. Itachi head butted Lee and threw him to the side like a rag. Suddenly Itachi stopped and began to growl. He turned towards Sakura angrily.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"Simple…I said hello…and I brought a friend…"

"Heh, really…what drug did you use!" He growled walking towards her.

"Doesn't matter, your going to die…like it or not. Might not be today but that drug insures it, and with no Chakra you can fight it."

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, as Itachi appeared infront of her.

Sasuke immediately threw Itachi out of the way and turned to glare at Sakura who only returned it with interest. Sakura growled and punched him in the face. Sasuke's small head-ach grew about ten times within a second. Itachi was now walking back towards the two. Sasuke glared and readied his Kunai. He wouldn't be able to stay conscious much longer and he knew it. His body was giving into lack of sleep and Chakra. Suddenly Itachi stopped and clutched his chest. He glared at Sakura. At full speed Itachi raced at her. Sasuke went to give the finishing blow now but Sakura knocked him to the ground.

Sasuke glared up and Sakura readied a Kunai. She grinned the malice returning to her green eyes. Sasuke looked up trying to stand.

"No no no…. she wont…she wouldn't" Sasuke thought angrily realizing Sakura hadn't only knocked him down but paralyzed him.

Sakura bent her elbow towards his face and elbows Itachi back. Sasuke mad one last tries to stand and got to his feet. Sakura jumped on his shoulder making him fall backwards next to a tree. He gasped in horror as Itachi lay on the ground Sakura headed straight for her. It was a trap and Sakura would be killed.

Sakura grinned as now Itachi was fully paralyzed. Their battle for hours was finally at an end. She then made sure this time she would do it right. Everyone stood on edge. Holding their breath as Sakura zoomed at Itachi who could barely manage to get to his feet.

She thrust out her Kunai and stabbed it quickly and with full strength into his chest. This was the real one she was happy to realize. He hadn't had time to create a clone. Sakura pinned him to the ground as everyone held the breath tightly. Would she do it, Sakura glared at him and stepped on the kunai twisting it into his ribs harder.

"This…. this is for raping me!" She glared.

"This is for the Konoha!" She twisted it harder as blood came coughing out of Itachi's mouth all over Sakura. (ew)

Sakura's hairline covered her eyes. Tears dropped onto the dying Itachi's face as she twisted it again as hard as she could.

"This was for ruining Sasuke's life." She poured out…

She couldn't stop it. She wanted him to feel the pain she and Sasuke felt. She needed him to know how much he had hurt them. Itachi only grinned, as he knew he had permanently done damage. She screwed it in tighter.

"This is for everyone you killed, including Neji!" She glared.

She then ripped it out as blood spat all over the trees and ground. Sakura then thrust it near his shoulder and punched it into his skin below his collarbone. He coughed up blood yelping in pain. She glared tears now flowing down her cheeks. She glared as Sasuke came near her to stop her but she simply punched him back to his place. She then twisted it, finishing the final blow.

"And that…was for taking Sasuke away from me twice…" She ripped it out and stood up as Itachi only laughed still coughing out blood. He continued to laugh as Sakura turned to walk away. Sasuke glared and went to grab at Sakura but passed out. The last thing he saw was his brother dieing body lying on the ground.

Everyone sat in silence as Sakura headed back into the forest. Frowning and crying she walked alone over to Sai's side. It only took four minutes before Itachi stopped laughing and breathed his last breath. Naruto rapped up the body helping Lee to do the same.

Sai only stared at Sakura from his spot on the ground. He was lying there almost dead and he knew he wouldn't be able to move for weeks. His spine had been broken, so he knew he was also going back into training, if not retirement, or death on the way home. Sakura didn't look him in the eye.

"Sai…im sorry…" She said crying, hugging her knees.

"It's alright" He said blood dripping from his lips.

He knew the answer Sakura was giving him. He wasn't going to live for the journey home. His injury was too serious and would only be made worse by the lack of medical support. The Jounin helped Naruto and Lee with their injuries but everyone was watching Sai and Sakura. She cried.

"I don't want to loose you hold on…I think..If I use my chakra we can save you!" She cried out.

"No you'll over extend yourself...leave me!" he said softly.

"NO…I wont…I can!" She screamed.

"If I must die here then I will."

"No" Naruto chimed in, "Sakura do what you have to…im giving him a chakra transfusion."

"Naruto…hm thank you." Sakura smiled.

Sai blinked and began to fall back. His eyes closing. Sakura turned and grabbed him.

"NO SAI HANG ON…. HANG ON!" She yelled but it was too late. Sai was gone. Naruto shook him too. Both repeatedly flowing both their chakra's into a lifeless body. Sakura fell to her knees and kissed Sai on the lips softly. Naruto only watched whipping his own tears.

Everyone watched as another body was placed into a body bag and carried off to camp.

This was going to be a very long trip home. Sakura leaned on Naruto's shoulder sobbing. This was the second time Naruto knew…Sakura had heard every word they had said last night…and her heart was basically out of blood to bleed. Naruto held her tightly trying to calm her down. Nothing prepared him for what Sakura did…he could only watch in horror. He turned to look at Sasuke who lay on the ground eyes still open, as he was unconscious like that. He sighed.

Rock Lee, who was ordering the Jounin around turned to watch. Sakura would never love him. He had figured that out at least 7 years ago. But now…it was made more difficult on him, because now he knew…she would never love anyone…if she did...it would be a miracle.

_**

* * *

Author note: wow…. I hate writing fighting scenes. It's a bust. I suck at them. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Like I said up top that was the original chapter but I changed it when I decided I was better and righting love then fluff or battle. So there ya go.**_

_**This chapter was excruciating on me and I actually had to plan it out. I never plan I just write and it somehow turns out. XD Once again I hoped you like it. Give me a break its one of the first long battle scene's I wrote. Poor Sai… I didn't intend him to die but the battle wouldn't seem a true battle with Itachi if someone didn't and since I cant have Sasuke die…well why don't we kill off Sai. (Kinda mad at him too so that is pay back)**_

_**Next Chapter: Spring is now alive in the Konoha. Sakura is now not only a celebrated medic but a celebrated Hero along with Naruto; Rock lee, Ino, and the Jounin. Even Sai was worshiped as a hero even after his death. Sasuke being aloud to stay in the village for his second and last change is fine with being almost hated. Sakura and him confront, with Sasuke's goal on mind. Why did she have more reason then him to kill Itachi?**_

_**Woot I hope to have this done by Saturday…it's a short chapter so if you copy it into word it should be about five paged but ya. It's a lot of tears and fluff…now to find inspiration for the fluff! The next chapter is the idea I had in a dream when I was watching the episode Sasuke leaves. So this is what turned this entire fic into a love fic…. so im hoping it turns you as well as an imagined. Hope you like too. **_


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura leaned over the edge of the bridge. Soft, dark clouds rolled silently over head. Her mind wandered softly as the river below here flowed past the bridge. Fish gathered under the bridge to hide from the pink haired kounichi who seemed threat to them. Truth was, she couldn't harm anything if she wanted to. She was too weak and too sad to even block.

The pale green eyes stared over into the misty water. She couldn't help but recall the entire death. Dazed her eyes looked downward not into the water but into her memories. She shouldn't be a hero for killing…she knew it was wrong. She rapped her arm around her embracing herself. It had been her fault Sai died too. She couldn't stop blaming herself.

As if that wasn't enough, the funeral had only made Sakura remember everything she didn't want to. Now she couldn't stop thinking about Sai. Ya, she had hated him at first but now she realized she had just lost a good friend. He mind swirled with regret and loss and her heart felt empty but so heavy.

Clutching herself from the cold breeze outside, and the horribly sad emotions inside she wanted to drop on the spot and scream out. But she knew better then anyone that would bring no good. Nothing would come of a poor girl crying in agony but villagers telling her to shut it.

No one cared. Naruto was preparing for a wedding when Hinata returned from her mission, and Sasuke wouldn't talk to anyone. Sakura didn't care…she didn't want to even see Sasuke. She would only slap it. She hated Sasuke. He left her twice…he left her heart to suffer. He underestimated her and broke her. Teased her and only disregarded every feeling she had ever had for him.

Sure they had kissed but it probably had no meaning to him. So she had simply avoided him. He wasn't completely hated in the village of the Konoha but everyone now disrespected him like Naruto. Sakura knew he would reclaim his glory in a few months and soon also be regarded as a hero. She still didn't care.

Sakura bent down and sat on the edge of the bridge. The railing had holes along the bottom just large enough for her to slip her legs threw and put them in the cool water. She swirled them around a bit whipping her tears on her kimono sleeve. She was wearing a plane white kimono meant for sleeping and her hair was tied into a small braid, which slung over her shoulder. Bandages covered both her wrists and ankles. Her hands had also been wrapped up and her head was raped in a few bandages. A few band-aids were placed on her arms and legs and in the small simply obi bow she had tied she had placed a back warmer in it so help sooth the pain in her back.

She stood up putting on her sandals and took a rock from the bridge and threw it. It didn't get to far before it sank into the cool river below to join the millions of other pebbles lying in its depths.

"Sai" she whispered to the water.

His face had appeared in the water in her reflections stead. She nodded and then saw Neji. She immediately rushed over to see if it was true. Through the past months she had almost forgotten Neji but lately his memories plagued her mind.

"NEJI!….oh…the water." She sighed leaning back again. Leaning on the rail once again she gazed at the water.

"Neji-kun…I wonder if I died if I would see you, and Sai-san. Maybe then I could be happy."

She sat in silence as if waiting for a reply she knew very well would never come. She closed her eyes then turned to smile at the water again.

"You know, some part of me just wishes I could die right now, but I know that's stupid…I know your right…I shouldn't die…or kill myself for that matter huh. But it's just so tempting sometimes. Neji if only you where here by my side. I might be happier and might be a bride or better a wife or mother by now. That would make me so happy…but you wont ever come back to me." She sighed out.

"Neither of you will…" she began to cry again the clouds growing darker and thicker.

Sakura closed buried her head in her arms. Leaning on the rail she didn't know how long she sat there staring at the water threw her arms but it seemed like an eternity. Tears only weld up in her eyes and her face was red from the tension of holding them back. She wanted only to be alone and sit there. Wasting her time.

Soon enough the rain began to feel and Sakura looked up towards the sky. She then slowly brought herself to a walking ready position and began to long walk home. She didn't bother hiding her tears. The rain did that on its own. She glared. After all this time all she could do was think of Neji, and Sai and how much she hated Sasuke. Something in her realized….that it hurt to know how much she had loved him…and then look at him and realized how much her didn't care.

Sakura growled angrily and ran the rest of the way home.

The next few days where long. Sakura oddly enough found Sasuke to almost be stalking her around. She was beginning to get annoyed at it. Every day he leered at her with glaring eyes. What was he planning? Whatever it was Sakura wished he would just come right out and say it.

Sakura spent the next three days training her butt off. Finding herself over extending herself was new hobby. Sakura would spend the day filling her head with knowledge and new medical techniques. All in desperate efforts to get Neji and Sai out of her head.

One time she had been practicing a justsu created to bring people into controlled commas. Sakura found the technique very hard to master and had been working on it for three hours straight. Her Chakra was gone and nothing had happened on the jinxed dummy. She sighed and went to try again but collapsed and found herself at the pin point of Tsuandes' scorn for trying such a hard trick.

Sasuke watched intensely. He had to know why. His questions raced through his head over and over. His curiosity was getting the better of him. He would normally just go and grab Sakura beating the answers out of her through words but something held him back. She was still recovering from battle and something had her so wound up Sasuke knew it would be wrong to do it.

He simply found himself watching her for an opportune moment to question her. Sakura always looked so determined and distant it was almost scary. They way she had attacked his brother had also gotten his attention. She had proven herself not only smart but very violent as well.

Sasuke found himself somewhat scared of Sakura. Everyone had lately. Ya sure the whole village basically worshiped her but everyone who heard the stories of what really happened were scared of her. She was very different from the Gennin he had known almost 7 years earlier.

Sasuke watched as Sakura made her way back to the bridge in her white kimono again. She had done this several times this week. Sasuke could never understand what made her go there. It was a simple bridge nothing special about it. Maybe it was just because it was isolated…or maybe it was the previous spot for team 7. He never knew.

Sakura perched her arms on the rail again. This time going straight tot h burying of the face into her arms. She felt like sobbing again. Tsuande had banded her from training for two days to regain both sense and Chakra. Sakura had whined and complained but it was no use. She knew Tsuande was doing it for the better cause but why did she have to be like "that"? Sakura growled and glared at the water.

Sasuke was watching her know. Again she found it so irritating she almost wanted to turn around and tell him to leave. Sakura sat there her thoughts soon wondering into Sasuke and how if he tried anything would feel the wrath of her ninja pepper spray. Secretly she had enhanced it to temporarily blind her opponent.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder. Sakura clutched the pepper spray and was about to spray when it was hit out of her hand into the river. She had been flung around to face Sasuke but she only looked over her shoulder at her lost protection. She glared and thrust her hands out of his grip.

Sasuke not willing to argue gladly obliged to letting go. He then stuck his hands into his pockets and glared. He leaned against the opposite rail raising his brow to her. Sakura folded her arms and glared back.

"What do you want!" She sighed.

"We need to talk, now!" Sasuke said plainly.

"And what about…"

"Why did you kill Itachi!"

"I was ordered to. It was our mission to kill him."

"I don't believe you…you had other motives besides it was a mission. You wouldn't have been that violent."

"So im not entitled to be violent when necessary!" She growled.

"You had no right to kill him! It was my revenge. He killed my family…I thought you knew that."

"I did…but my motives are personal."

"You said he raped you."

Sakura stepped back angrily and glared. She turned around furiously not willing to look at Sasuke anymore. She would hit him if she stared one more moment at his face. He only gave her a few second before asking her again flinging her back to face him. She slapped his hand away and glared.

"Don't touch me!"

"Fine…now answer me. Why"

"BECAUSE HE RAPED ME…. he took my virginity from me…isn't that enough reason alone."

"No…its not."

"Your heartless…I was violated an you think the death of your family is worse."

"Ya…your still alive." He growled

"He basically killed me…my soul is dead thanks to him…he took everything from me…and I taught that bastard a lesson."

"HE KILLED MY ENTIRE FAMILY SAKURA!"

"HE IMPREGNANTED ME!" she screamed back. Sasuke took two steps back and gave her a shocked look.

Sakura turned and began to cry. Sasuke wanted to hug her but she wouldn't let him touch her…it seemed she was in so much pain and Sasuke suddenly felt compiled to give a hand and hug her. Help take away her pain. But he was there for a reason. His only reason for living up until then had been to kill Itachi. Sakura had taken that from him. Yet he still couldn't bring himself to the fact…he knew he was still…in love with her.

"Sakura…" he whispered.

"I thought it was only a mind jutsu…something to freak me out but those hospital trips…weren't for work…. I was the patient. I had the baby killed because it would keep reminding me of what happened. I was in pain, and I didn't know what to do."

"Sakura…why didn't you tell me." He said softly but angrily.

"How could I Sasuke! You were distant and I still didn't know if you loved me...or yearned for revenge more. I didn't want you to leave me. But you did…you left me…. again. The first time I took me two years to get over your disappearance. I cried every night for two years Sasuke! Neji came and helped me. He didn't ever underestimate me or leave me. He was alwa-…"

"I don't want to hear about Neji Hyuuga!" Sasuke cute her off.

"You never do…you don't care…you never did…my heart bleed for years Sasuke...yearning for only you…and I know it was stupid. But you can't blame me for being in love."

"Sakura…"

Sasuke drew in closer trying to hug her but she backed away shaking her head. She looked both frightened and enraged. But most of all she looked so Sad. Sasuke stepped back simply looking at her.

"It was so hard to look at you and realize how much I loved you…I would do anything. But then I would look at you and realize you didn't even care. You caused me so much pain Sasuke…"

"Sakura" Sasuke said again stepping towards her. "Im sorry…"

Sakura was enraged. For the first time she had heard sorry come out of his mouth. She gridded her teeth as her heart soared to hit him. She hated him. How could he? How dare he! He thinks sorry would cut it. For all the years she had spent running after him all he could say was sorry.

"I HATE YOU SASUKE! I hate you Sasuke Uchiha…I hate you." She repeated it over and over again.

Tears rolling endlessly down her cheeks. Sasuke found himself drawing closer to her. She had stopped trying to back away now. Sasuke took his hands out of his pockets and walked closer to her. She shook her head violently and began to hit him. Her fist closed tightly, beating on his chest weakly. He rapped her arms around her softly pulling her close. One hand lifted to rub her back softly as he continued to pull her as close as possible.

Sakura had her fists resting on his chest. She continues to shudder with sobs into his chest. She realized no matter how much she wanted to…no matter how much she tried she would always be in love with him. She cried even harder her sobs becoming loud into his chest. He only kept her embraced. She shook violently but didn't try to break free of his loving embrace.

"I…hate you…I hate you…. I hate you Sasuke…I do." She choked into his chest.

"I know…" He simply whispered and he held her close.

She shuddered with more sobs. She began to calm down and looked into the river. Rain began to pat against the bridge again. Sasuke simply continued to hold her. His arms rapped tightly around her. He didn't want to let her go. Sakura had stopped speaking and it was Sasukes' turn to speak.

"I love you Sakura…When I was younger my life revolved around kill him…but know this…when I returned and saw your face for the first time in three years my only meaning was to be with you. Don't you ever forget it, im here now…and I promise…I wont leave anywhere without you. Sakura im desperately in love with you, and it makes me miserable…to see you cry."

"You said miserable?" She said softly leaning her head against his chest softly.

"Yes" he replied.

"Then…when you hold me like this…you don't feel miserable?"

"Yes"

"Then…hold me Sasuke…please…now and forever…don't let me go..." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke blushed at her words. She stared up at him rapping an arm around the back of his neck. Sakura could hardly believe he had said all that mushy crap. But Sakura had loved it. She leaned up and pressed her lips into his. Sitting there in the cold rain, two soaking wet ninjas shared a passionate kiss.

Sasuke pressed harder on her lips and Sakura could hardly take all the pressure he was pressing onto her lips. She loved it more every second. She slowly parted the kiss gazing into his coal gray eyes and smiling. She simply hugged him again and sighed.

"Don't let me go…Sasuke"

"Hm" was his only reply.

_**

* * *

Author Note: okay so…erm I think I just screwed up his character freakin big time but you have to admit...you love the mushy crap. Sorry but from here on out im trying to stay away from battles. Im kinda happy with this chapter. I think it turned out good. I had to listen to "First Love" by Utada Hikaru a bazillion times over to get the mood right. Anyway I hope you liked it too.**_

_**Next Chapters: yes notice the plural. There will be two chapters released at the same time. The "next" one will have lemon content and will very short. But still it's a separate chapter so people who don't have any wish to read it can move right on to the next chapter after it which will pick off the morning after. Yes now they do it. . Im sooo bad. Anyway ya erm the chapter after it will be entirely about Naruto's wedding. Well almost but not without Sasuke and Sakura fluff. Woot.**_


	13. Chapter 13

The small room glittered with the early morning sun. A young man slept soundly sprawled along the floor. Another young girl slept curled up a few feet away from him. Obviously during the night, Sakura and Sasuke had sprawled apart and where now sleeping at least a few feet from each other.

Sakura's eyes slowly fluttered open. The sun gleaming her sleepy eyes and she lifted herself to a sitting position. Sasuke snored quietly a little away from her. He had done nothing but clutched the sheets for himself all night and Sakura hadn't rested well at all. She got very annoyed and finally went off to find a second pair to only be taken by the sleeping Uchiha.

She giggled as she had finally decided to sleep a little away from him. So that's what caused the separation. She got to her feet as Sasuke immediately awoke to movement. Even though he was a possessive sleeper he was also a light sleeper. He turned quickly and looked at Sakura before falling back to the futon pillow and sleeping again.

Sakura grabbed a pile of folded cloths from the corner. They looked like the ones Sasuke wore. She smiled and took them giggling to a bathroom. Oh ya she was back to her fan girl self. She ran off into the kitchen as the unaware Sasuke slept soundly on the floor.

Sasuke awoke to the smell of fresh omelets in his house. He groaned and turned over thinking it was a dream. Suddenly a scream rang through the house and Sasuke's eyes jolted open. He rushed to his feet remembering Sakura was there.

Sakura was sitting on the ground waving her hand frantically. She had obviously burnt herself somehow and Sasuke grumbled clutching the sheets tighter around his waist. Sakura looked up and blushed. The half naked Sasuke stumbled over to her and bent down arranging the sheets to make cover over his legs. Sakura watched him with a small smile trying to suppress her giggles.

Sasuke glared and grabbed at her hand receiving both a draw back and a painful sounding "ouch". Sakura gave him her hand as he looked at it with his deep black eyes. She blushed and looked away as he got up and went to the sink drawing water and placing a rag under the cold stream. He then ringed it out and rapped it gently around her hand, which Sakura only looked at.

The annoyed Sasuke finally got up and went back into the other room. Sakura just sighed and got up continuing what she was doing. It wasn't long before Sakura had set the table with breakfast before a showered Sasuke stepped from the doorway. He wasn't wearing a shirt, which caused Sakura to grumble.

"Just because I know what you look like doesn't mean you can show it off now!" She glared.

"Relax would you, I cant find my clean shirt." He growled irritably.

Sakura glanced at the shirt she was wearing and immediately took it off and threw it at his head. He growled and glared at her.

"What was that for"?

"Well there is your clean shirt!"

"Its not clean you were wearing it!"

"Gees well I didn't know men had such picky taste in clean clothing."

"I don't mind, its just not clean anymore!" Sasuke continued.

"Whatever it's the cleanest one you got!" Sakura argued back.

"So…doesn't mean I will wear it!"

"Oh give it a rest would ya, it's a shirt. Maybe if you did your laundry more often you wouldn't have this problem."

"I don't have time"

"Oh ya well then that's why you don't have a clean shirt!"

Sakura glared walking up to him and grabbing at the shirt. Unfortunately Sasuke was being stubborn and wasn't going to let go. Sakura tugged.

"You thinks it's dirty so I will wear it then!"

"No its fine!"

"I thought you said you didn't want it!"

"I don't"

"Then you can at least give it back!"

The couple, whom both were shirtless grabbed and tugged at the shirt pushing and pulling to get it from the other. Neither was going to give up causing Sakura to use more strength then needed. She knocked Sasuke to the ground.

Hinata knocked nervously on the door. She couldn't find Sakura anywhere this morning so she had thought she could go to Sasuke to ask where she was. It seemed like good idea but then again they had been fighting lately so maybe not. Sakura had agreed a few days ago she would help Hinata with her wedding plans so Hinata had grown worried when Sakura hadn't shown up at the specified time.

Hinata knocked again on the door softly. No answer. She then bit her lip before letting out a small plea;

"Um Sasuke-san…are you there?"

Silence. Hinata knew it was rude to knock more then twice but she knocked a last time to find the door swing open. It had obviously been on the verge of opening when she had knocked it the last time. Hinata nervously stepped into the house and herd a crash from the kitchen. She then walked in that direction cautiously. Griping at her sleeves and biting her lip she slid open the door.

She was nervous of angering Sasuke. That was something she didn't want to do. But she had to know if Sasuke knew where Sakura was. He probably wouldn't know and she would be shooed out of his house. Hinata mumbled as she heard a voice that sounded an awful lot like Sakura's.

"I thought you said you didn't want it!" Sakura screamed.

"I don't" came Sasukes voice from behind the door.

"Then give it back!" Sakura's voice crooned somewhat angrily.

Hinata could barely hear them and knocked softly on the kitchen door. A loud thud was heard and Hinata stepped back. She didn't want to be rude but there was no way she would let Sakura go back on her promise. She bit her lip in final attempt to hold manners and opened the door.

Sakura blinked and looked up towards the kitchen door. She blushed bright red as she saw Hinata standing before her. Hinata's face only stared and blushed. Sakura was lying on top of Sasuke whose face was pressed to Sakura's bra. Sasuke who obviously had no clue what was going on was still squirming below Sakura's body.

"eeeeeeek!" Came the shrill cry from the Uchiha Manner.

Sakura blushed and rubbed the back of her head nervously now wearing the shirt she had been trying to retrieve.

"What the hell is your problem! And why are you-….."

Sasuke got up and blinked at Hinata who was covering her eyes and huddling against a wall.

"Oh" Was his only reply before he glared and got to his feet. He then quickly turned and walked out of the room blushing bright red. Hinata only closed her eyes.

"I didn't see anything I swear! I'm sorry Sakura I didn't know you guys…" Hinata mumbled out.

"Erm well Hinata its okay you can look now…sorry we where fighting over the shirt here," Sakura smiled.

"Well what for…don't you have your own cloths Sakura-Chan?"

"Yes but it was raining and I spent the night, I borrowed some of his cloths and he threw a fit."

"Oh I see…"

"Is there something you needed from Sasuke?" Sakura asked

"No I was looking for you…erm don't you remember?"

"Remember what? …." Sakura paused and thought for a minute.

"Oh shit our planning day…oh my god Hinata im sorry…"

"Oh no its quite alright erm…we can reschedule it."

"NO! We can do it today just let me rush home and get changed."

Sasuke glared from the other side of the door as he found his dirty shirt and shoved it on decideding he would follow Sakura home so he could retrieve his shirt. Sakura quickly changed into her White kimono and followed Hinata out of the house into the spring air.

Naruto sat under a tree. Kiba sat next to him petting Akamaru's big head. He grinned and looked over.

"So your still stressed…heh and I thought you could handle anything." Kiba grinned

"I CAN!….just not weddings!"

"I know you've only been to one but come on man!"

"Give me a break im just new at this…besides Hinata had been so lean ant I just feel guilty for not doing much."

"You having second thoughts?"

"WHAT, OF COURSE NOT I LOVE HER."

"Gees man calm down! I'm only trying to help."

"Heh sorry"

Silence…

"So have you heard, Shikamaru and Ino are expecting again."

"Are they now?" Naruto sighed

"Ya Ino say that this time they will actually have the kid."

"He that's awesome…still I can't imagine them being parents. It seems like it was just yesterday we all where graduating from the academy."

"Heh ya and you becoming a husband pretty incredible if you ask me."

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"You heard me…I think it's fascinating you found a girl."

"Well look who's talking!"

"What was that? I have a girl friend you know!"

"You do?"

"Herm ya,….she just lives in a village around here."

"Oh so long distance eh."

"Ya, she comes to visit a lot."

"And here I thought you and Akamaru where the couple."

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

Kiba and Akamaru both glared angrily at Naruto who only laughed at the thought of Kiba being madly in love with a dog. He couldn't contain himself the image was too much. But his laughter soon came to an end when Kiba hit him over the head causing him to get pouty again.

A pair of small pale hands reached into a chest. Sakura turned to look at Hinata who was searching through her families' attic for something. Hinata had been determined to get most of this done before next weeks big day. The whole Konoha was slowly preparing for the first big wedding in almost half a year. Sakura continued to search threw the other boxes pulling each on down and looking threw it before putting it back up in the shelf.

"So you're the first to marry out of the Hyuuga Family?" Sakura asked to break the silence.

"Erm…well um…no" She said shyly

"What do you mean? I thought everyone married inside your family."

"No some of the distance branches marry out of it all the time but…. well I am the first one to marry out of the main branch."

"Are your parents angry"

"W-well sorta."

"Oh so they don't like it. That's odd"

"W-well my sister had always been the favorite I guess"

"Don't say that im sure your parents love you both equally."

"Hm" Hinata turned and smiled at Sakura who stood there somewhat confused.

"They are attending the wedding they said…most of my family is…. even my sister."

"Oh…that's good." Sakura smiled and continued her rummaging.

A pare of pale hands clasped together in prier.

"Thank you so very much…. im so happy." Ino smiled as she looked on the screen to find a healthy baby squirming and moving under the ultrasound. Shikamaru gave an awkwardly discussed look towards the machine but ultimately found happiness in seeing the squirming blob as well. Both clasped hands as Ino leaned her head back on the pillow of the bed and smiled. She wasn't going to cry, she never did. Shikamaru grinned.

"So is it a boy or girl?" He asked almost impatiently.

"Two weeks till we can determine Mr. Shikamaru."

"Well I for one don't care as long as this one stays healthy."

"Heh whatever."

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Author Note: Sorry I took so damn long on this. I am very distracted and am having trouble on these chapters lately. If anyone has any ideas to help writers block and for the story please hand them over they might help. That or give me some Sakura or Sasuke couple fictions that are good so I can get back in the mood to write it…. im more heading towards yu yu Hakusho again. Gaaaaa help me save this fic.! XDDDDD **_

_**Anyway this chapter was going to be longer but next chapter will be the other half of this one. The wedding. It's going to be chaotic and of course there will be ramen. Ino is pregnant and wild, Shikamaru will forever hate ramen and Naruto, Temari Tsuande and Sakura face off in yet another drinking match but this time Sakura has no intention of backing out! Everything goes off the board and that even sadder fact…Sasuke hates weddings…..and barely knows anything about them….this cuasing him to be the center off the wedding pranks….poor poor sasuke…will he survive the night? **_

_**It will be posted sometime in the next week or two. Hopefully within three days. I will not let you down. Determined **_

((I have been working hard on this chpter the hard part is keeping it flowing nicely…the preview is a little off actually…read it again because I fixed it so its different. But yah should be up sometime withint the next three weeks….school started so I have less time to concentrate of story writing….which I sad…I know. 9/7/06))


	14. Chapter 14

**Author note: okay so I'm having extreme difficulties…if my writing is crappy forgive me…I finally just decided to wing it. **

The morning was full of light and haze. A soft breeze blew through the Konoha. As if the world had no dangerous things, and as if everything was in a blissful piece….everything sat in the morning light. The large tree in the center of the Konoha was famous to the children of the academy. Back then everyone, well mostly everyone…would play on the tree and pretend to be ANBU's and elite ninja. But those days where so long ago.

Hinata watched as Sakura gazed at the tree. Her eyes pale and distant as her cheeks blushed with a soft shade of pink. Her lips parted and her hair being swept by the blissful wind that caught its way into the academy courtyard. Hinata knew who she was thinking about again. The past few days Sakura had done nothing but avoid crowded places and people she knew. She constantly trained to earn higher ranks as she put it and read often. To Hinata it seemed Sasuke hadn't even noticed and she was hopeful he would, so then he could help.

But everyone knew Sasuke would care less about the situation and would tell Sakura to figure it out for herself. Sometimes Hinata wished Neji where back so Sakura would always be happy. As she did now, but quickly after she scolded herself. Sakura was in love with Sasuke and always had been. No matter how much she had loved Neji her soul had still yearned for Sasuke.

She had remembered the time Sakura had told her that everything was okay that no matter who she ended up with she would still love the other. Sakura sighed and pushed her hair back behind her ear. Hinata quickly moved swiftly behind a tree as Sakura went back to staring. It was obvious who she was thinking about. Hinata had heard from Ino that Sakura was avoiding everyone because she didn't want to be pestered about her current state of mind. She was dreaming about Neji again. The nightmares that until recently had disappeared where slowly coming back.

Hinata had wanted to blame it on her wedding but Sakura had made sure Hinata thought nothing of the sort. It all seemed like just a sad dream but to Sakura who knew him best it was like a never ending nightmare she somehow couldn't face. Before it was strength issues…she was weaker then everyone, now it was issues in love and life. Sakura quickly turned snapping Hinata from her train of thought. Hinata quickly jumped to the clearing before Sakura snapped out of her world to find her spying.

"Oh…Hinata-san….what are you doing here?"

"um well I….Ino said she would take care of things at the reception and wedding hall in the Hyuuga house while I went out to do some last minute shopping and find you. I did the shopping but….i'm sorry….I was…um…well….spying on you just now."

"Hm….oh it's alright i'm done sulking now…besides it's your wedding day…come on…I bet Tsunade and Ino have the place in an uproar by now." Sakura smiled flakily.

"Um alright…oh Sakura your kimono is at the Hyuuga manner being set out for you…I hope you don't mind I choose your outfit for you."

"No I get it….Hyuuga tradition right? Truth be told i'm more worried by the fact you father and sister are actually going to show up!"

"Yes I know….strange isn't it…they where all angry at first when I told them I was getting married to Naruto…they thought it an outrage but now…..they…they….well they don't mind as much…they say im not the first to marry outside the family and I wont be the last…"

"Hm is that so…I wonder what they thought if Neji was going to marry me…."

Sakura pondered aloud and Hinata stopped.

"They bashed him about it too, always saying he was the heir to the Hyuuga clan and he couldn't afford to marry an outsider none the less one who doesn't even fight….oh my gosh im sorry Sakura…I didn't mean…I mean….I…"

"hey its alright Hinata-Chan…im strong so don't worry about it…truth be told…my parents didn't like the fact of me marrying him either….I guess….now that he is gone…its just so…awkward…and to think it only happened a year ago…"

"Yes…"

"So Hinata how does Ino look in a kimono pregnant!"

The awkward silence that had paced frequently in the conversation quickly melted away as the rest of the plans where made.

The blissful morning had done nothing but irritate Uchiha Sasuke who had done nothing but be shoved around by Naruto to get his part done. Sasuke had not been to a wedding in over 8 years so he could hardly say what happened in one. Naruto had only told him to walk down the isle helping people take their seats then the priest will tell him what to do after that. Sasuke was irritated and hated the lack of information.

He knew because of his lack of knowledge in such events he was subject to everyone's orders not knowing which ones to follow and which ones not to. An example of these factors was he was forced to go buy a tux only to figure out he was one of the grooms men so he had to wear a black and grey hakama & yukata set with an over lapping haori. He hated the traditional wear but he had no choice. When he arrived the Hyuuga manner the Master had done nothing but order him to help with the women duties and cook the food. After all that Naruto had to shove in the way and tell him all he had to do was greet guests and began to lead him away.

Sasuke decided it would be smart to follow the kitsune ninja's orders and follow only to fall into a dozen traps he had set up just for Sasuke as some "last bachelor tricks". Sasuke could only grimace over his sad fortune of the day. He had finally pulled aside Rock Lee who told him to just stand at the door and tell people to sit on certain cushions. The day had not been marry at all and Sasuke found a new passionately hated occasion to add to the list.

The day had passed quickly as the sun set over the "perfect" day over the Konoha. It was a tradition for the Hyuuga family to marry their daughters at sunset. Everyone sat restlessly in the room. The leader of the Hyuuga clan sat next to his younger daughter in the front of the room across from Naruto giving off sighs and glares towards the blonde who only sat their and took it like a whimpering dog. Sasuke scoffed and looked down the aisle from his spot two cushions away from Naruto.

Sasuke had declined the offer to be best man because he didn't know anything about weddings. Rock Lee had quickly taken the position afterwards and Sasuke didn't care. Naruto was just lucky he got Sasuke to even be in the household. It was well known the Uchiha and the Hyuuga where huge rivals and even though Sasuke was the only one left the entire family gave him glares.

He had the urge just to spring up and crush them all in the face. He knew that wouldn't solve anything. It wasn't "just" because he was an Uchiha but because he had also betrayed the entire of Konoha and somehow managed to get back into the hokage's favor. Tsunade who was required to attend most the weddings found this one to be extremely joyfull or she wouldn't be sitting in the front whispering happily to her partner. All the ninja had also been required to wear their headbands so Sasuke had felt a little more irritated because he wasn't exactly a ninja anymore. Naruto had pulled a few strings though so he was aloud to where his old headband around his head. Sasuke didn't feel the least bit better because the leaf symbol was slashed through which only made his betrayal a hell of a lot more obvious.

It seemed hours passed as everyone whispered and leaned on their cushions. Finally Sasuke caught a glimpse of an elderly man walk into the room. She was hunched over clasping his hands behind him and waddling over to the head. The head bowed and went to the window and checked the sun. It was just barely touching the edge of the Konoha Hokage cliff. At the moment he nodded again and stood preparing simple things then standing. Suddenly a small drum began to play as the doors slid open. Everyone turned.

Sakura heard the drum and motioned towards Temari who blinked and got from her seat. To everyone it was still a mystery how Temari became such good friends with the entire village but everyone seemed to be okay with three sand ninjas entering our village frequently. Tsunade stood up and in her formal Hokage robes stood next to the head.

(AN: okay so im like half making this up…half taking it from what I know about Japanese weddings. )

Naruto gulped and also took his stand. Temari got to her feet and with her fan tied to her back she slinked out the room with a candle. The other two girls fooled their ninja headbands sitting on their heads. Sakura had tied her medical ANBU mask to her obi. It was only a replacement her real one was getting refurbished. They placed their candles softly at the foot and took their seats in the crowd. Hinata then walked out in the traditionally Japanese bridal attire. She bowed towards Naruto who could only stare and blush.

After a tug from Hinata's father he quickly turned and bowed at the Hokage. Sasuke watched the ceremony with lacking interest. It lasted a long time and Naruto surprisingly only messed up three times. The audience seemed to be interested enough but a few lacked the perseverance to stay awake. After many traditional ceremony offerings and blessing rituals they finally turned towards each other. Sasuke peeked one eye open as he watched Naruto gulp before slipping a tiny gold band onto her finger. Hinata did the same then Hinata blushed bright red.

Minutes passed as the audience stared in silence and Hinata and Naruto did nothing but sit there and blush at the other. Finally Ino pushed Hinata towards Naruto and the blushing bride let her lips fall onto the more then surprised groom. After a few seconds both closed their eyes and the crowd went into a cheer. Sasuke took this time to leave.

As he was heading out the audience swerving around him he looked back to find Sakura gazing distantly at the ground. He walked over to her to find tears in her eyes. Naruto glared pushed Sasuke out of the door into yet another trap and Sasuke glared but did nothing. He had someone else on his mind.

It only took seven minutes for everyone to get to the reception place. It was a simply park that had lanterns and tables set everywhere. There was also a lake nearby and a hundred tall trees with a dancing floor. Sasuke leaned against a tree as Naruto and his new Wife stood at the head table talking about random things. Naruto could hardly resist the temptation to have his arm around Hinata all the time. Hinata only blushed and stared at her wedding ring.

Naruto had decided that Sasuke had changed enough times tonight so he would lay off the practical jokes. Everyone was scattered about the area. It seemed like the party would only consist of a few scattered talking groups. There was one group sitting around Ino and Shikamaru who only sat there smiling and bragging about their soon to be child. Another crowd formed around Naruto and Hinata and another was formed of strictly traditional Hyuuga who were a bunch of hypocrites. Sasuke sat in a corner by himself glancing over the scenery. He then spotted Temari and Sakura at a table and watched Sakura.

"Man as if you can't tell eh is watching us…." Temari grinned

"…"

"Yo Sakura…wake up….reception time…."

"…"

"YO SAKURA I TOLD YOU THERE IS A MEGA AWSOME PARTY!"

"Oh Temari its you…im sorry…"

"Gees your hopeless."

"Hm I guess I am…say why isn't anyone sitting down…it "is" time for the reception isn't it."

"The food is almost done…we will be served as soon as everyone takes a seat and the bride and groom make their announcements. Sad though I heard Hinata's old man won't be staying for the reception so there will be no father daughter dance."

"Oh I heard it wasn't in her families' tradition to have one at all anyway."

"Oh really?"

"Yup…oh well….it looks like everyone is sitting down now."

"I bet this will the first night Naruto doesn't eat ramen."

"Me too…"

The girls giggled at the joke as Ten Ten and Rock Lee made their way over to join the group. Sasuke glared and Naruto smuggled himself towards him. Sasuke only raised a brow and looked at him with angry eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your posy?" Sasuke growled

"Hey man you know how these things are…besides I wanted to ask how you like weddings."

"I don't"

"You don't what?"

"I don't like weddings."

"Man someone is a party pooper!" Naruto grinned.

"Hm right…so tell me….how long does this reception work out anyway."

"Oh it can last tile late in the morning but Hinata and I will leave in four hours tops."

"I see….so I have four more hours of this then I get to go home."

"Yup but enjoy yourself okay? Your table is over there across from Sakura's and Ino's."

"yeh whatever."

Sasuke quickly walked away to avoid attention and sat at his table. The others assigned to it where Rock Lee and Kiba. Everyone else had either not shown up or sat somewhere else. The night passed quickly and it wasn't long after the Hyuuga's had left that the ninja mayhem had kicked in.

Shikamaru glared in the fact the appetizer had been only Ramen. He sighed. He hated ramen now. It was just so…rameny…anything that had to do with ramen he could care less about. Ino smirked at shikamaru who complained aloud. Naruto stood up at the remark and glared.

"WHO SAID THAT? DONTT YOU DARE DIS THIS RAMEN AT MY WEDDING."

"How troublesome."

"TAKE THIS PONY TAIL BOY!"

Naruto swiftly threw a bowl of ramen at Shikamaru who threw it back. A ramen fight quickly began and Hinata was dragged to another part of the reception area. The night was chaotic and everything that could go wrong went wrong. And if that wasn't enough Sasuke always found him at the spot where the trouble was. He soon walked over to the alcohol booth to find Tsunade placing ten in front of each person. The contestants of the match where Sakura, Temari, Tsunade, and surprisingly Naruto who was dared by Neji to participate. Everyone knew Tsunade and the girls could hold liquor very well and Naruto hated alcohol all together.

The matched started out fine and Sasuke enjoyed watching Naruto suffer the wrath of rum.

Sakura was actually handling it very well and Temari and Tsunade kept competing. Sasuke watched Sakura completely.

He was hit with a pang. She looked sadly determined to win the match…as if she wanted to be the one with the most poison in her system.

It didn't take long for Naruto to pass out. Hinata had him revived in no time and all he did was look like a dazed dummy. Their four hour curfew was over thirty minutes and Hinata had to help Naruto leave the scene.

Hinata helped Naruto into the street and into a household. She sighed worriedly as Naruto continued to show signs of being overly drunk. Hinata giggled at him and helped him up the stairs. He simply flopped around like a fish depending on Hinata for survival. Hinata could only smile. She then went to change leavening Naruto on the couch downstairs in his condo. Hinata then walked back down to find him still there and she had been gone forty minutes. He was fast asleep and she couldn't help but blush at his peaceful slumber. She then lifted his head and sat down laying his head softly on her lap.

This reminded her of the first time she had done this. She had been so nervous but now she could do it with ease. She giggled as Naruto let out a snort. Her and Naruto where shy lovers…so not much was said. It had all to do with body language. Naruto's eyes flickered open to stare at Hinata's pale skin as she stared ahead lost in thought. He grinned and gazed at her before reaching a hand and touching it to her soft cheek. Hinata blushed and looked down.

"Hey wife!" He grinned

"Oh you're awake! Im sorry"

"You didn't do anything."

"Eh…oh"

"Did you like our wedding?" Naruto slurred.

"Did I? It was perfect…."

"Hm that's good…takes a load off me let me tell ya!" He groaned…

"How did you like it Naruto?"

"Eh….it was fun"

Hinata giggled.

"It's nice though….I have a…."

Naruto turned over sleepily as Hinata blinked.

"A family..."

The words shocked Hinata and she thought she could barely resist the temptation to jump in delight. He had called her family… and that meant the world to her. She sighed and brushed his hair out of his face and leaned down pecking him on the cheek.

His cheeks were red from the alcohol and extreme partying tonight. Hinata couldn't help but giggles once again at Naruto's funny looking attire. Oh well…she had many more time to see him in something else. Though she knew she always favored the hat he wore to bed the most…

"SLAM!"

Sakura grinned evilly her inner personality almost bursting out on its own. Tsunade glared and then took two more shots. Ten ten gave a frightened look between the teacher and student and Temari could only watch in horror as there was no way she was going to win. Sakura swigged four and Tsunade went for a bottle full. Sakura gaze a wave of her hand and scrunched up her kimono sleeve high up on her arm. She then took another bottle and got half of it swigged before stopping. Tsunade raised a competitive brow. Sakura let the bottle fall from her hand and everyone gasped as the fun game had just become a stunningly difficult mystery.

Sakura's eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out. Everyone who was in the back cheered for the Hokage's win. She immediately silenced them as Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Tsunade. But to Sakura only one face appeared. She blinked as her eyes welled up and then she caressed Tsunade's cheek. Everyone went from worried to shock. Gasps rang out as Sasuke made his way to the crowd to find out what was going on.

Pushing furiously to the front of the crowd he saw Sakura lying on the ground. He scoffed and began to walk off knowing it was her problem but then he heard a moan from her that didn't say what he wanted it to. He cut back and looked at Sakura as Tsunade who had previously been shocked by the loving gesture turn back to a very worried look as Sakura whispered one name the crowd had not uttered in over a year.

A name that brought painful memories to Sakura and the rest of the ninja around. Anger to Sasuke's faced and surprise to half the crowd. Whispers went around the silent crowd as Tsunade stood up to watch Sakura slowly fall back into unconsciousness. One name that had done nothing but ruin the previous fun…one name that destroyed a young girl and guys happiness. Sakura smiled so happily it almost disgusted Sasuke to watch her….

"Neji-kun…."

**Author Note: okay so that took forever to type and it was going to last longer but I decided to take advice from one of my reviewers. Neji comes back into the picture. I still feel like I can't pin point any of the characters attitudes just right but next chapter I will try harder. Like I said my school started so im having trouble typing lately. **

**Im also working on cosplay…heheh…oh boy oh boy…anyway im trying really hard…**

**Preview: Sakura continues her life avoiding everyone. Sasuke angered trys to figure out why she still won't give up on a dead guy. Naruto and Hinata leave the village for a well planned trip and not without the Akatsuki trying to take a stab at him. Sasuke is sent to retrieve the lost Naruto and leaves Sakura with a confusing feeling in her heart. She decided to follow Sasuke to save Naruto so she can get her mind of things….but painful memories don't just flood away when you want them too….**


	15. Chapter 15

Neji sat by Sakura. He took her hand and kissed it. She was sitting on the bench outside the academy looking up at the tree. She bit her lip and sat up letting her head lower to face Neji's. He smirked as his lips pressed against hers. She parted and blushed bright red. He said something to her but it was silent.

… A tear rolled down Sakuras cheek. The cool breeze blew over her as she sat on the bench her head resting back looking up into the tree but this time it was different. Neji wasn't there. She let her head fall into her hands and she crumbled into a million pieces on the bench. She was so confused. She loved Sasuke but it seems she was still chained to Neji. Binds that lead her to him was just fogged up. Sakura looked around and whipped her eyes. She had work today.

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. He raised a brow towards the fifth, as Tsunade also leaned back.

"so the dumbass got his ass kidnapped by my dead brother's old group?" he scoffed.

"we have reason to believe that with Hinata's return the other day…she said he was putting up a fight though." Tsunade said scratching her head.

"well the only thing I can do is go after him then?" Sasuke asked?

"yes…you'll go alone and simply retrieve Naruto…we will send reinforcements when they arrive." Tsunade sighed struggling against her want to yell at the other ninja to hurry home.

"fine…but Sakura and TenTen are here" Sasuke asked.

"TenTen is still injured from her last mission and would only slow you down….Sakura…is to emotional right now and being the medical she is she wouldn't be of much use when battle came." She argued trying to find any and all excuse to not let Sakura go.

"but I want to go" came a voice from the door. Sakura was standing there watching the chat. Sasuke didn't even look at her.

((A.N. this chapter is going to be very choppy…it takes place in a Skippy scene. so be prepared for random flash backs.))

Sasuke jumped through the tree. He was a little rusty from not practicing in so long. Sakura kept her distance from him and perused him quickly. She looked down as if thinking of something. Sasuke slowed to run next to her. He wanted his questions answer now. He waited for her to notice but all she did was stare off.

Neji rested his head on the hospital pillow. Sakura slammed the door open her gloves almost ripping. She ran to his bedside and growled.

"look you….are you and Naruto trying to kill each other….if this keeps going ill run out of medicine." Sakura yelled.

"feh….he was the one who ruined the mission…just heal me so I can get back to walking!" he smirked back.

Sakuras pink hair matched her cheeks as she growled and pointed to the door.

"leave mister hot shot your good enough on your own!"

Sakura and been healing Neji four times in the last two months due to fights with Naruto and missions gone wrong. She had been working on a jutsu earlier that might have the potential to beat Orochimaru and all Neji could do was get in her way.

"that's not how you treat a patient" he scoffed.

"I don't care….if you want to leave then be my guest" she growled.

"no im fine…I rather be safe then sorry" Neji sighed d leaning back again.

"fine…" she sighed and left the room.

Sakura didn't know it then but that was the first time she would realize she wasn't thinking of Sasuke that much anymore. The first time Neji started to steal her spotlight.

Sasuke nudged her lightly.

"sakura?" he said calmly.

"huh?" Sakura said looking up as if waking from dream.

"hm…stay focused…..we are looking for the dope so keep an eye open." He said.

"but didn't the Akatsuki get him?" she asked skipping up next to him.

"I have a feeling…he ran for it…while they where confused…I don't think Naruto got caught by any of them…it's just a hunch but.." Sasuke said.

"oh….k" sakura said softly.

Neji walked to Sakura. She looked at him then back at the picture in her hands as she shoved it back in her bag.

"what Neji?" she said softly.

"just checking…..I heard you killed an Akatsuki member on your last mission." He smirked.

"yah….not like it makes a difference…it wasn't Itachi I killed." She mumbled.

"you really are looking to kill him for Sasuke aren't you?" Neji asked.

"no….I.." she was cut off.

"stop sakura…your only bringing his unhappiness upon yourself…Naruto sees it too. you really are talented and smart sakura…don't let that jack-ass cloud the future you have." Neji protested.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" Sakura yelled. "he wants revenge I only want to help him…I only want him to see he was wrong to leave and that there is a way to save him!" she cried loudly.

"and your willing to kill yourself over a guy who was never yours in the first place?" Neji simply said.

"ye….." Sakura went silent. "I will do anything for Sasuke-kun…no matter how far away he is"

"Sakura ….your going to waste your life away…trying to save a guy who is probably already dead." He said before lifting himself up and leaving again.

"I…just want…him back home." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke looked back at her. Sakura eyes where once again dazed. She had her hand at her heart and her cheeks where red. He gave a slight growl then let himself fall to the ground. Sakura looked up and blinked then jumped down behind him.

"what is it Sasuke-kun?" she asked kind of confused.

"its night…" he said angrily walking to a tree and setting down his bag.

"I see…but Naruto!" she said eagerly.

"your in no condition...get sleep…Naruto will be fine…we will find him in the morning." Sasuke said glaring at her then closing his eyes in annoyance.

Sakura was taken back by his sudden harsh attitude. Why was he acting like that? He had no reason to but…

"NEJI-KUN, NARUTO!" sakura yelled out.

Both teens turned to give Sakura a warm smile. She giggled and jumped up in her spot.

"I made it…im an ANBU medical now!" she smiled happily.

"wow that's great sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned.

"good job" Neji said with a smirk. "but what's with the kun?" he added afterwards.

"well don't get used to it…im just happy" Sakura grumbled .

Naruto sat in the middle of the woods. His side was torn to bits and he had to use the remaining of his chakra to keep the wound from completely killing him. He banged his head against a tree. He hadn't really fought them. He had just pushed Hinata out of the way and told her to run. Everything was sort of a blur from there. He had run away. That much he remembered. Hinata hopefully had gotten away as well. He sighed and blood rolled down his cheek over his swollen eye.

"wonder how long…till they find me" he muttered.

"wake up" Sasuke said without even touching sakura.

She lazily opened her eyes and jumped to her feet. Smiling she quickly readied herself. Even more surprisingly was she was ready before Sasuke and even found herself waiting for him for over five minutes as he packed up his things. But within ten minutes both where in the trees. Sasuke glanced at sakura and noticed her attitude was different, or normal?

She was smiling like she always did and the dazed look had left her eyes. Sasuke pinched his eyebrows together trying to think what a nights rest could have done but gave up shortly afterwards and continued on his way. They soon reached the spot Hinata had said they had been at when they where attacked. Sakura and Sasuke split up, and again to Sasuke's surprise sakura almost begged to have them search together. Infact she found every reason to make them stay together but Sasuke kept insisting. He decided to put the matter off. Naruto was first priority at the second. Sakura had the same mind state.

She dashed through the bushes. Suddenly she was hit with worry again. Last night she had had a good dream about Sasuke-kun and herself and well when she woke up to find him there it was nice and made her happy. But now the mission sunk in and her head and body where filled with concern. She dashed through a thorn bush and cut herself. She shoved away the small pain and continued her body staying focused on every movement. She kept going but found herself at the road again.

"this is odd….I was only traveling the opposite way of the road." She gave a funny look.

When she looked up she saw a very confused Sasuke as he too looked up at her.

"How did you?" he began but Sakura cut him off.

"gen-jutsu"

**Sorry fans for the sadly short chapter, and after a year of not writing. Well to make up for it I have written three chapters for you to read (though forgive me for them being somewhat short…usually I try to make them around nine pages in a word document but that proves difficult for me to keep writing.) and the last and final chapter will be posted this Sunday ha-ha. I need time to edit all these. In any case I also apologize for my sudden change of writing styles, and the sudden happy attitude of sakura. Ill try better to explain it later during the next chapters while they are fighting but no grantees. I hope you can forgive my long absences. I had a number of troubles but finally I got time to finish it and hopefully when this is done ill post my series of one-shots. But I promise this story is my first priority right now. Thank you again and r&r.**


	16. Chapter 16

"gen-jutsu" She spat angrily.

It didn't take long for the both of them to release the gen-jutsu nor did it take long to decide it would be better to reunite then so split up especially since now they knew they had company. Sasuke made took out his weapon almost off impulse but sakura just walked behind Sasuke. Her hand was on her kunai pouch. She gave a worried look.

"this mean…that Naruto could be" she whispered.

"shhh…" Sasuke hissed.

Sakura nodded and kept her eyes out. Her hand continued its squirming next to the kunai pouch on her thigh as the two walked slowly through the woods. Silence seemed to stay all around them for a long time. The area was thick with a looming, and eerie atmosphere. Sakura's nerves where on edge as Sasuke sat there waiting for everything and anything. His eyes glancing the thick fog in hurried glances. Sakura however kept her self somewhat hidden. If they where attacked it was her duty to hide. She was only a medic after all. Sasuke suddenly whipped around and shoved sakura to the side.

KA-BOOM!!!

Things crashed around them everywhere. Boulder smashed dangerously in the heavy smoke from the explosion. Birds flew off and splinters and lumber trashed about in the huge cloud of smoke. Sakura had been thrust a few hundred yards just in time to miss the more violent pressure from the blast yet she couldn't see Sasuke.

Infact she couldn't see at all. The area around her was filled with a black miasma. The bomb had been filled with poison gas and Sakura shot up covering her mouth and quickly pulling her hand over her eyes to pull out the small drops of poison that may have entered them. She opened them again and got to her feet and running from the miasma. But she couldn't escape it. The blast was so large it had covered about a 400 yard radius around.

Sakura struggled for breath as she continued to run from it. She needed to get out but she kept finding herself trapped. Her head began to spin. All she could think was damn. Her mind became panicked as she began to run in a direction only to hit a large wall of boulders. It wasn't till her legs could barely move and her arms where frozen at her sides that she realized the blast had blocked her inside a huge cave holding the smoke inside.

Sakura was loosing consciousness in a gas chamber.

* * *

Sasuke jumped into a tree. He slammed into the trunk more then landed as the blast threw him further. With the crashing of trees he covered his head slightly then getting to his feet he looked back and with a panic frenzy his eye scaled for sakura. He could only hope she would catch up, or that she would appear at a tree somewhere on the other side of the mushroom cloud of poison. He glared and jumped around searching eagerly.

Unfortunately his search was interrupted when a two shinobi in black coats showed up. Sasuke knew from the moment he saw them they where not Akatsuki members. But Sasuke also knew they where strong and even though there intentions where the same as the Akatsuki they where not just some cheep imitation.

They both hunched over and began to walk towards him. Sasuke drew his sword and immediately found himself at there faces. Yet they vanished and smoke began to sizzle from the ground where their cheep clones had stood. Sasuke looked around as more clones began to pop up. He knew he was surrounded and would become a pawn if he wasn't careful.

He had to find a way to change the status quo and get back to finding sakura and Naruto. He had to complete this mission and get team seven back together. Guilt began to find its way inside him as he knew it was his fault for their separation so it should be him and only him to bring it back. He wasn't going to let these gen-jutsu masters take that chance to rebuild away from him.

Sasuke knew darn well he was going to have to try as hard as he could to kill these jerks yet without the help or Naruto's clone skills, or Sakuras brilliant eyes. He knew he could, it would just go so much smoother with even one of them here. Suddenly he found himself being snagged to much into his thoughts for one of the shinobi was behind him and holding a sword to his throat. He glared as his sharingan began to glow slightly from the humiliating throat of being stranded.

Suddenly there was a clash and Sasuke clone appeared behind the man crushing his rib with his knee. The clone of the man vanished in a cloud of poison smoke as well and Sasuke glared. They where playing a master of clones war here. Sasuke had his sharingan ad his cheat card yet they had the field and two of his friends at their disposal.

Sasuke continued the battle with them for at least two hours. Moving about the forest in massive strokes of hand to hand combat. The ninjas wielded him slowly, however, into a massive genjutsu which he Sasuke did not know of yet. They knew the one called Uchiha and how his eyes could conquer any jutsu set in front of him yet they knew his weakness. He after all had defeated Itachi Uchiha and now finally they where going to get what the rest of the Akatsuki was trying to get.

They would have the fox and with that the power to destroy and capture the other tailed demons. The two shinobi smirked from under their cloaks watching the Uchiha battle their clones and weave his own sad tangle web. His fighting was good yes and the two found that it would not be easy defeating one who knew the way of the Chidori better then anyone else. Sasuke glared at the numerous clones knowing he was at least giving them a hard time. Finally with a smirk Sasuke looked over his shoulder into the tree where the two "real" shinobi sat watching and controlling him.

"found you" he mused as suddenly blood spat on the ground.

* * *

Sakura groaned as the poison took hold of her faster. She continued to struggle against it. It wasn't too hard to fight it and it certainly wasn't hard to counter it but there was so much of it. This factor alone made it very difficult to counter it with her medicine which seemed to have been separated from her in the explosion. She leaned against the wall of boulders.

"Neji" she called softly.

She looked to the smog and saw the figure walking towards her….closer…closer…

"Neji" she breathed.

----Flashback-----

"Neji…why are we all the way over here, the festival is down there!" sakura shouted pointing downward towards the village.

"I know that silly" he called pointing to the sky. "but you can see the sky better."

"look I don't care about the sky…" Sakura whined her kimono shifting around her body as she climbed the hill and sat next to Neji.

"hm you will" he said as he too sat down. They sat in silence. Suddenly fire works erupts in the sky.

"wow" sakura gasped.

"hm" Neji smiled and quickly wrapped her in a kiss. Sakura blushed and held it. He parted and titled her head up.

"will you be my bride sakura…" he asked.

---------End----------

"Neji-kun…" she breathed harder tears flowing down her face. The memories began to flood like a mad river. She breathed heavily as he gasped turning her head trying to deny it. Trying to deny his presence there. She told herself he was dead, she told herself he was gone. She loved Sasuke now…again. She had no room for him. She had to have no room for him.

"Neji-kun…" she whimpered.

-----Flash back-----

Neji was looming over sakura smirking. Sakura blushed upwards. Their lips met.

---End---

"Neji-…"

---Flash back---

Neji sat in the hospital bed. He scoffed at sakura yelling at him. He defiantly sat in the bed ordering her around. He continued to smirk. Boy that made sakura ticked.

---end—

"Neji.."

The flash backs came back faster now. Some lasted two minutes others two seconds. Sakura's head began to spin widely. She began to shake her head. Here eyes fluttered open and closed. She struggled and squirmed under the non-existent weight of some heavy memory.

---flash back---

"I love you sakura" he whispered.

---end---

The violent haze of flash back whipped in her head faster now. The sad reoccurring memories continued. She cried her tears streamed. Blood mixed with salt in a horrifying sent. The visions, the memories. The figure walking closer to her. The figure limping towards her. She watched it scared to see its face. Her eyes rolled back in her head then forward again only to see the figure two feet closer. She struggled scrapping away at the rock behind her. The memories continued in shorter faster flashes. Like a hurricane whirling around every picture in your house in front of you…like a slide of all the photographs you've ever taken. That's what it was like.

It seemed to last forever. Suddenly is stopped in final combined flashback. A small flashback, yet that opened Sakuras eyes...and opened her heart. Sakura began to scream as the flashback hit her.

---flashback---

"sakura…will you stay with me…?" Sasuke uttered breathlessly.

"I mean to say…" he stuttered his trembling body holding itself up with barely any strength. "will you…marry me?"

---end---

Sakuras eyes shot open as she stared ahead. Suddenly the whirlwind around her had stopped. Everything was gone except the echoing foot steps drawing ever closer to her. She blinked and watched it in silence. Everything around her was silent. Everything around her was still, as the foot steps got close and stopped. Bending down the face looked at her.

"sakura" it said.

"I want you to be happy, just know that…and that alone." The voice said clearly. Sakura had heard that line before and with a soft choke of a sob she bit her lip to stare into the face of Neji Hyuuga.

* * *

**Well im just going to keep writing to there is no reason for a preview or anything. Here is this chapter. Hope you like it. Again sorry for it being short. **


	17. Chapter 17

"sakura…."

"sakura…"

"SA-KUR-A!" came the loud annoying voice.

Sakura snapped out of it and noticed she way lying on the ground outside the boulderish prison. She sat up and looked around her. She then saw Naruto and blinked.

"Naruto...But...i was just…I just..."

"I just saved your from that weird rock formation…you where hallucinating." Naruto said. "You kept calling out to Neji…" He added biting his lip but still holding her up slightly.

" I see" sakura added looking down. The blonde parted and sat against the tree next to her letting his fingers run through his hair. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked like a giant rag doll.

"You know im glad I was still awake to hear the explosion...im glad to see those tablets in your pack worked sakura…" he rambled on trying to change the subject.

"_I want you to be happy…just know that…and that alone" _Sakura whispered.

But she wasn't listening to Naruto. Instead she was remembering that simple phrase Neji had said to her. A single tear ran down her cheek.

"_That's right… I remember now…my goal…from the beginning…was my promise…to become strong, and bring team seven back….now its clear again…thank you Neji…" _she thought and finally got to her feet.

She walked over to Naruto and landed a gentle fist on his head growling. Finally turning her angrily scoff to a smirk. She leaned down and pinched his cheek pulling them far from the jaw line.

"you went and used medicine on me…you didn't know what it was….you could have killed me!" she growled pulling away his face angrily.

"I-im sorry Sakura….I was just ...ow that hurts!!!" he yelled. Sakura smirked in triumph. She was happy again. She let go of Naruto's cheeks as he also looked up with a smirk. He knew she was alright now and he grinned happily getting to his feet. Unfortunately he fell back down and sakura knelt by him.

"what happened….?" She asked taking out her medical supplies relieved to find the normal poison reducers where the only thing missing.

"Well I remember being attacked, and the rest is fuzzy though I know we fought. Finally I think I was outnumbered and I remembered it wouldn't be smart to continue since I had no back up so…I ran. I feel I should have stayed but…something told me if I ran things would turn out better. Then those two showed up and" He clenched his fist as if every drop of his pride had been sucked from him.

"we cant always stay for everything" sakura said trying to cheer him up now. She placed her hands gently over his wounds and began to heal them softly yet quickly.

"I know…say where is Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he watched her heal him diligently.

"oh my god…that's right SASUKE!" sakura shouted loudly.

* * *

Sasuke stood over the two shinobi. This time finally only one got up. Sasuke had been fighting them continuously for a long time and after releasing genjutsus over and over again they ad finally faced him face to face. Sasuke continued to angrily fight them. 

They had been excellent shinobi and even succeeded in being able to hurt him many times. Cuts and bruises lined his body from both foliage and their weapons. He growled yet breathed heavily as the other one began another attack.

Sasuke dodged and reversed the attack but missed and found himself swerving around to catch the enemies blow just in time. He turned and tried to kick the other away but failed and jumped back performing a fire jutsu and setting the ground ablaze. The fire went out when the enemy used a water attack and almost caught Sasuke. But Sasuke had always been renowned for his speed and acute senses. He took little effort to dodge and counter as he sent two shuriken in the direction of the shinobi. The man was cut at the arm and leg as he tried to dodge but failed.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura raced through forest. There recently healed bodies continued to trip and fumbled over the terrain as they ran towards Sasuke. For the second time they where trying to find him, trying desperately to catch up with him. Sakura let her eyes down cast. She clenched her fists. It was just like then. Racing to find Sasuke. Racing to find him. 

Naruto fumbled and sakura fell back to help him. They held onto each other using the others strength to continue forward. Using each other as a way to achieve their goal. Sakura smirked and jumped up and over a few trees. Jumping down she noticed fire mark where left on the trees.

Naruto walked a few steps over and pointed out there was a huge clearing of wet trees with the same burn marks. Sakura looked up and full turned to Naruto. Her look was serious yet determined and strong. She frowned.

"he was here."

* * *

Sasuke was out of chakra. The first man lay unconscious a few miles away now. The second sat across a clearing breathing heavily. Sasuke attacked again this time they crashed backwards. Sasuke rebound and hit again shoving the opponent far through the woods till they reached a cliff over looking a river. 

Sasuke walked up to the man sword in his hands. Bruises and cuts lined his body as she slowly walked closer. The man began to tremble and shake. He tried to get up but he did not notice that Sasuke had broken both his legs while shoving him to the cliff.

In this instance of figuring it out the men whaled in pain clutching them and screaming. Sasuke winced at the painful shrieks. His eyes hatefully glared. His only thoughts where of stopping that mans noise. He had killed sakura, and probably Naruto. Sasuke wouldn't live with this bastard alive. He walked closer. His presence ominous to the man who shivered and cried in pain at the end.

Suddenly the cries stopped as the man stared at terror with the approaching Sasuke. His eye widened in terror as the Uchiha drew ever closer. The sword at his side covered with dripping blood and the echoing foot steps. Sasuke rose, clicked his sword and twitch it so it clanks in his hand. He was ready to face him and finish it. And everyone knew it.

"STOP!" Came a loud cry and suddenly sakura was in front of Sasuke. Sasuke took a step back.

"sakura….you're" he said surprisingly shocked.

"Alive, yes...and so is Naruto" Sakura said calmly yet not relinquishing her position.

"Take Naruto back to Konoha…I'll finish this guy off." Sasuke ordered trying to push Sakura aside. However she did not move, instead she looked up with pleading eyes.

"Move Sakura…this is our mission!" he glared as she pushed back.

"No…Sasuke….our mission was Naruto and him only!" Sakura argued softly.

"How would you know, you where to busy daydreaming when she told us the mission!?"

"I was not! Don't count me as so irresponsible Sasuke!" she glared.

"All you've done since right before the wedding is been irresponsible…" he spat. He was obviously very touché and Naruto could only stare of his position on the ground. He looked at the guy who seemed to still be sitting in fear even though he was being guarded. Naruto tried to but in but it was no used. A heated argument between two lovers was pointless to try and stop from the outside and though Naruto didn't understand it he continued to watch.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU SASUKE?!" Sakura yelled.

"You! You're who _was_ with me but now all you ever think about is your precious Neji!" he snarled.

"How did you?" Sakura stopped short and bit her lip then laughed slightly.

"Well now…I don't think I've ever seen you so emotionally protective Sasuke!" she shoved obviously now pushing buttons. Sakura had set an emotional time bomb inside Sasuke as he sat their speechless for a moment and had to resort to glaring as a method of comeback.

The shinobi however took the time to realize the situation and in a last attempt to escape he took out a traditional firecracker. The man went about trying to light it secretly but couldn't find a way how. Naruto watched the fight with utter amazement. Sakura gripped Sasuke's shirt with her fist and pulled him down to her.

"How could you know what I've been through, you and Naruto both have been through much more then I have yet I do believe I still have a right to say I've been through a lot too. You have no right to criticizing it….all this time…all I've been trying to do…was catch up to you two. All I wanted was you Sasuke. SO WHAT IF NEJI HELPED ME….so what if he gave me support when I needed it most, so that I some how fell for him in the process…who cares…." Sakura was shaking now. Her fist struggling to keep a firm hold on Sasuke's tattered shirt.

"Sasuke…the day you left Konoha…I tried to stop you, I confessed my feelings…yet…you still left me. You bruised me badly…but I didn't give up…and when Neji came you cant blame me for wanting to be with someone…I was lonely...but when I think back to that time when we where team seven long ago…and why you acted the way you did…I see that my problems will be nothing compared to yours…ever…and I…" she began to cry. Sasuke began to walk toward the man again but Sakura stood in the way again shaking from her excess of emotion.

"Move aside Sakura...I don't need to hear this."

"YOU DO…BECAUSE I KNOW YOUR LONELY TOO!" she shouted through a sob.

This made Sasuke stop in his tracks. He turned back glaring at her.

"I want to take away that pain Sasuke...please…even now after your brother's death you're still not free. I haven't changed…in the fact I still want to make you happy…because that's most important to me. Not Neji, not team seven…your are…and you've given me so much…and I've tried but you block it off…please let me repay you..."

At this moment was the time the other shinobi was able to light the match. Smashing the small firecracker into the ground the cliff exploded. Suddenly Sakura found herself falling backwards and rock was around her.

Naruto scooted back yet in an instant found himself leaning over the edge of the new cliff edge. His blue eyes traced the rubble as it continued to fall quickly towards the river.

"SAKURA!!!" "SASUKE!!!" he shouted but no answer. Right before the first rock hit the water he spotted them and smirked.

Sakura held out her hand toward the cliff. It was too late to grab anything and far too late to beg for help. She watched as her tears lifted from her face into the air that flew past her. Suddenly she found a pair of arm wrap around her. Next thing she knew she was under water and clutching desperately to someone's hand.

_"Im not leaving you this time…im not letting go…" _Sakura thought holding her breathe.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes. He had the worst headache but he would live. He sat up cracking his neck and rubbing it. Much to his dismay it was sore like the rest of his body. He Went to stand up but found someone holding his other hand. He looked down to find Sakura face down on the sand. He immediately turned her over to find her still breathing but heavily. Her eyes opened slowly and slightly. As she squinted to look at him her hand clutched tight around his. Sakura opened her lips and let breath come out and in a few times first. Then in a weak and breathless tone she whispered out the finishing words to her testimony… 

"…let me…repay you….after all…it was you who….stopped the bleeding in my heart….not Neji…it was never Neji….only you…only you" she said repeating the last word to clarify

Sasuke sat there staring at her, his onyx eyes penetrating her mind. Her words where true and after a few moments he smirked. The smirk turned to a chuckle then back to an out of breath stare. For a long moment they just breathed and gasped for air and then in one long swoop Sasuke had wrapped his arms around Sakura. He embraced her long and tight then pulling away he let his lip descend upon hers.

Their lips met and locked instantly, pressing lightly yet roughly and in every way it just felt right. Sasuke held her closer. Sakura weakly tugged him closer as well. It was passionate, long, and breathless. Once that kiss was broken it was only followed by a few more as Sasuke became possessive over Sakura. Sakura only trying to express that every word she had said was true felt relieved by his strong come back.

Moments that seemed to stop time flew by quickly. The sun set in the background as they both embraced again the followed it with even more pecks and embraces. Finally when the sun descended to the lowest point Sasuke let his lips also descend one last time.

This kiss was soft and sweet, yet so strong and loving that Sakura felt she might melt despite her feeling very cold.

"OI, SASUKE…I THINK SHES BREATHING!" Naruto joked from the forest entrance above the river side. Sasuke glared and immediately dropped Sakura who hit the side hard and stood up turning and glaring at Naruto.

"YOU JUST RUINED IT!" she shouted.

"hmph" and a smirk was the only reply Sasuke had to give.

* * *

Well guess what..next chapter is the final chapter...ill leave a better author note there but i do hope you liked it up until now..until we meet again ahha...


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto Disclaimer: I don't own….I wish...but I don't…

* * *

Later…

The wind blew softly throughout the Konoha. As if the small sunny day wasn't enough to give you a happy feeling, the cherry blossoms where in bloom and littered the ground with their pink blossoms. The day was small and peaceful. Not to mention hardly the day for sleeping.

"sakura…" a voice came softly.

"erm" came a weak reply as her emerald eyes fluttered open.

The pink haired kounichi tilted her head back into the shade so she could rest her eyes upon Sasuke. He stood over her wearing his jounin vest and lightly sighing at her behavior. He let down a helping hand to her.

Sakura took it. Lightly being lifted from the ground as she turned and pointed to the river.

"Look Sasuke…the lanterns from last night…they are floating in the river" she said sleepily.

"hn" he smirked as he wrapped and arm around the sleepy girl. She let her hair fall around her face as they watched the small lanterns still lit up float down the river in their boats. Blossoms all around then as sakura found herself giggling softly.

Sasuke finally pulled away but neglecting to let go of her hand.

"Come of Sakura…lets go…you need to eat something…after all you are…" He bit his lip and paused. Sakura blinked at him slightly in confusion then smiled softly. Her hand gripped his a little tighter forcing the ring on her left index finger to clink against the second promise ring. She looked at them and her smile widened.

Sasuke pulled her down the hill and they began to long walk back to the manner. Sasuke held his hand protectively at her shoulder the entire way and Sakura only smiled as she also continued on her way. Sasuke looked down at her with his rare smile as sakura smiled back up slightly giggling. Her hand was placed on the small swell of her stomach. The promise...for the future.

* * *

Epilogue:

Naruto became Hokage soon after these events. His guidance over Konoha was great and brought many prophets and gains for the village. He even found ways to repair and expand the village quickly. He formed alliances and as he had promised became one of the best Hokage's the Konoha had ever seen. He lived his life happily with Hinata and they had a total of three children. Their children grew up to all become excellent shinobi and when his first son married he felt that he had finally achieve his dream. Yet no matter how old he got he always acted the same he had back in the days when team seven was first started.

Kakashi lived long enough to see Naruto become Hokage. Unfortunately he was killed in combat when the climactic battle to save Konoha against the Akatsuki took place. He was able however to kill two members and was recognized as a hero of Konoha. His name was carved on the memorial stone and all of team seven returned their twice a year to pay their respects.

All the other genin from the "Uzumaki's" class as it came to be known all made is successfully into shinobi. Few died here and there and all where recognized as village heroes.

Ino: died during her second child birth, she was still carved on the stone for her bravery years before.

Shikamaru: retired after inos death and raised their kids.

Kankuro: became the Kazekage head advisor but was reported missing in the battle against the akatuski.

Temari: live long and happily. She became a village elder along side Gaara after his retirement from office. She continued to train academy students for long periods of time.

Gaara: He retired when he got to old to continue and helped his sister with teaching young shinobi and counseling the next Kazekage.

TenTen: she never got married and was severely injured in the battle against the Akatsuki. She later died in the hospital from internal bleeding yet lived long enough to pay her respects to team seven about Kakashi.

Rock Lee: he lived on fighting for the friend who died in battle. He never once questioned Naruto's judgment and was often called the most loyal shinobi.

Tsunade & Jiriya: as history recorded they simply vanished after Naruto became Hokage. Yet it was rumored that team seven kept in touch with them most the time. Tsunade was later reported dead after she was seen boarding a ship that had been lost at sea but no one ever knew. As for Jiriya it was suspected he lived for a long time because his "ichi ichi" books kept coming in.

Sakura and Sasuke:

Sakura and Sasuke where married shortly after the incidents. 2 years later they had "the miracle of the Uchiha clan" of a son, Itachi. They chose the name in remembrance to the way Itachi used to be and the brother Sasuke once loved so much. Sakura became a successful medical ninja and travel far and wide bringing her son with her. Sasuke continued on as a shinobi fighting endlessly. It seemed they barely stayed together yet when they where together they where always smiling. Later that year sakura had another child named Miyori. They two children developed their sharingan at age 13 and from then on became very prized shinobi in Konoha. Sakura and Sasuke where proud of their kids and became very content with the fact the Uchiha clan was revived…both children married into the Hyuuga family making the Uchiha clan even more successful then hoped. The new generation had begun but the kids did well to continue the story about team seven to everyone they knew making the stories of Uzumaki Naruto and team seven legend through out the shinobi world forever…

Sakura lived a long happy life with her two kids and Sasuke. Their relationship never swayed and it was always filled with happy days. Tragically however sakura caught and illness that stopped her from breathing suddenly and she collapsed one day walking home from the hospital. Sasuke had rushed to her side but only to find she had already slipped away…she dies with a smile on her face and in her hand she clasped the picture of team seven.

Sasuke lived long after his wife and even enough to see the point in time when 23 people of Uchiha decent had truly restarted the Uchiha clan. All had abilities to use the sharingan and when Sasuke finally retired his duty as a shinobi he became and active "elder" in the Uchiha clan. After many years however of rebuilding his beloved clan Sasuke fell ill and died only two days before uzumaki Naruto finished publishing the autobiography about their lives. He was said to have died with a pained yet calm look on his face. He was found in his bed sleeping holding a picture of his mother, brother, father, and himself along with a small ring in his hand. The promised ring…that sakura had given him.

A simple promise that he had obviously not wanted…to ever let go of.

* * *

**Wow im all choked up from writing this. Well I guess if you're writing the end of a story and also telling about how people died well…you get my drift. Anyway I hope you guys liked it. I don't know why but I think it's actually a good ending but I hope to god Naruto has a happy ending. I would die if one of the team members died. **

**Anyway I um, in response to the people who reviewed this and where loyal to it till then end, thank you. Ha-ha, I couldn't have asked for a better audience. I am currently working on a series of one shot since um chapter stories take me too much time to finish. Yet I did finish within a year which was my goal. Anyway um im glad to say that hopefully my one shots will work ok. Writing chapter stories is fun but very sad when you finish them and I don't like being sad. **

**Anyway thank you again all of your for the great reviews. They kept me going. Also thank you everyone for taking the time to read my uber long story. Hope you liked it. .**

**Well now that im caught up with the manga and Naruto shippuuden im hopefully going to be incorporating other subjects into my one shots so im excited. Also I relies I don't like the Ino & Shikamaru couple…to me they just don't fit so…yah but remember I started this fic a long time ago. Haha..Back when I was still getting the main concept of Naruto. Anyway im running out of things to say so I hope you liked it..please review….save to favies..the whole shebang….and I will sit here and smirk as I edit the story so it is now… "Complete"!**


End file.
